Love Will Thaw
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Elsa y Anna se encuentran por casualidad con una princesa, la cual está comprometida en un matrimonio arreglado con una persona bien conocida por ellas, quizá con el corazón más helado que conocen.
1. Capítulo 1

CAPITULO 1: EL NAUFRAGIO

Hans estaba algo preocupado. Se encontraba solo, en el gran salón del castillo de las Islas del Sur, esperando para recibir su veredicto. Sabía que algunos de sus hermanos estarían ahí, listos para renovar sus críticas contra él.

"¿Cómo no pudiste encargarte de dos mujeres", le habían dicho. Toda una decepción, al parecer.

Su padre había estado furioso. Cuando el ministro francés llegó de Arendelle, llevando a Hans en el calabozo de su barco, el rey de las Islas del Sur pareció alarmado y preocupado. Pero cuando el ministro le contó sobre la conducta de Hans en Arendelle (no solo al rey, sino a sus doce hermanos mayores) la furia de su padre fue ejemplar.

Hans fue finalmente condenado a trabajar un mes en los establos del palacio, como un sirviente cualquiera. Y estaba furioso.

-Bien bien, Hans- dijo el rey, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su décimo tercer hijo- John me dice que has cumplido con tus deberes al pie de la letra…-

-Sí, su majestad- dijo Hans tímidamente.

-Bien- repitió el rey- entonces me complace anunciar que tengo planes para ti-

Hans escuchó con atención, palideciendo cuando su padre terminó.

-Pero… pero, padre- dijo el príncipe.

-Nada de peros- dijo el rey- es tu última oportunidad, Hans. No me hagas arrepentirme-

x-x-x

Esa tarde, el océano estaba visiblemente agitado. Las cosas desde la proa de su barco no se veían nada bien. A lo lejos, se observaba la tormenta peligrosamente acercándose al navío. Tanto que el general Adberio cambió su horrible mueca por una expresión de preocupación. Si las cosas seguían así, todos morirían ahí.

Una mujer interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Disculpe, general, duque- dijo la mujer de aspecto cansado- su alteza no se encuentra nada bien. Si no hacemos puerto pronto, no creo que llegue con vida hasta su destino…-

El general regresó a su mueca furiosa.

-¡Ella debe sobrevivir!- rugió el general- le pagué una gran cantidad para que cuide de ella. No toleraré que me falle, lady Akinra-

La mujer palideció.

-Solo soy una dama de compañía y enfermera, no tengo conocimientos médicos- se quejó la mujer, aunque se encontraba visiblemente preocupada- aunque los tuviera, en este barco no tengo nada para tratarla. Tenemos que hacer puerto-

La mujer entrelazaba sus dedos nerviosamente.

-El duque de Toscana también ha expresado su preocupación- añadió lady Akinra.

El hombre miró alternadamente a la mujer y al horizonte, donde la tormenta seguía amenazándolos con atacar. Suavizó su mirada nuevamente.

-El único país cercano que queda en curso es Arendelle- dijo con una expresión que no le gustó nada a lady Akinra- y creo que será buena idea hacer puerto ahí, considerando que los antiguos reyes de Arendelle murieron ahogados en una tormenta en estas aguas…-

Eso fue suficiente para que lady Akinra perdiera el escaso color que quedaba en su piel.

-La nueva reina de Arendelle tendrá bastante simpatía para con su alteza- dijo el general Adberio- con su permiso, lady Akinra. Debe estar muy ocupada…-

Lady Akinra entendió el mensaje, y se retiró al camarote principal, a continuar con sus deberes. El general Adberio abandonó la proa y caminó sobre la cubierta del barco hasta donde se encontraba el timonel.

-General- dijo el timonel con respeto. La lluvia había comenzado a caer, signo de la tormenta que se avecinaba.

-Cambia el curso del barco hacia Arendelle- dijo el general- y cuando lleguemos al fiordo, necesito que hagas lo siguiente…-

x-x-x

En el reino de Arendelle, también comenzaba a caer una fina lluvia, como premonición de la tormenta que se iba acercando lentamente al reino.

Elsa, la reina de Arendelle, terminó sus reportes, por lo que dejó su pluma en el tintero y apagó las velas de su escritorio. Vaya que se había pasado el día rápido, y pronto seria hora de cenar. Suspiró y salió de su estudio. Al pasar junto a la parte más alta de las escaleras del palacio, escuchó unas carcajadas bastante bien conocidas. Sonrió.

Anna y Kristoff entraron al castillo riendo de buena gana, apresurándose a cubrirse de la lluvia que comenzaba a intensificarse. Los relámpagos comenzaban a resonar. Olaf los seguía alegremente.

-Su alteza- dijo Gerda, a ver a Anna y a Kristoff empapados- no debería jugar en la lluvia, podría cachar un resfriado…-

Anna sonrió en gratitud a Gerda, y se volvió a Kristoff.

-Debemos apurarnos, ya casi es hora de cenar-

-Llegarás tarde de nuevo- dijo Elsa, quien iba bajando las escaleras hacia ellos.

Anna se encogió de hombros, y Elsa acentuó su sonrisa.

-Vamos, vayan a cambiarse- dijo Elsa, volviéndose a Kristoff con la misma sonrisa que le dedicó a su hermana- los veré en el comedor-

Anna asintió y se apresuró a subir las escaleras. Una vez que desapareció de su vista, Elsa se volvió a Kristoff, quien aún miraba el punto donde Anna desapareció con una dulce sonrisa. Elsa rió en voz baja y el hombre, dándose cuenta, se ruborizó un poco.

-Kristoff, no tuve tiempo de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi para el cumpleaños de Anna- dijo Elsa- bueno, muchas gracias…-

-No hay nada que agradecer- dijo Kristoff, rascándose la nuca nerviosamente- fue un placer hacerlo, por Anna. Digo, por ti también. Pero principalmente por Anna. Espera, ¿que?- añadió, confundido de lo que acababa de decir.

Elsa rió.

-Gracias, Kristoff, ahora…- comenzó Elsa, pero fue interrumpida cuando escuchó la gran puerta del castillo abrirse.

Para sorpresa de la reina de Arendelle, venía a su presencia un soldado del puerto, acompañado de Kai. Al abrir la puerta, la tormenta en el exterior resonaba de manera impresionante, que tanto Elsa como Kristof no tuvieron más remedio que dar un paso atrás.

-Su majestad- dijo Kai, inclinándose al llegar a la presencia de Elsa- el soldado trae un importante mensaje del puerto…-

-Su majestad- dijo a su vez el soldado- el almirante Benbow le manda un mensaje urgente. Hay un barco extranjero entrando al fiordo en la tormenta…-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Elsa, alarmada- ¿de donde procede ese barco?-

-No trae banderas visibles, su majestad- dijo el soldado- nos es imposible reconocerlo a esta distancia, y con la tormenta-

Recordaba que el delegado francés llegaría en una semana. ¿Habría adelantado su viaje? No parecía posible, el delegado le hubiera avisado. Además, Benbow hubiera reconocido la bandera francesa en el barco. ¿Era un barco de las islas del Sur? Nuevamente, traería su bandera y no sería solo un barco, sino quizá la flota entera a las órdenes de Hans, después de su pequeño incidente hacía unos meses.

Los pensamientos de Elsa fueron interrumpidos por otro de los soldados del muelle, que entró precipitadamente al castillo, haciendo que la reina diera un brinco y que Kristoff, instintivamente, se pusiera instintivamente enfrente de Elsa para protegerla.

-Su…su majestad- dijo el soldado recién llegando, luchando para recuperar el aliento- el barco parece haber encallado cerca del muelle, y se está hundiendo. Estamos haciendo lo posible para…-

-¿Hundiendo?- exclamó Elsa, alarmada.

Kristoff se relajó.

-Iré a ver que sucede, Elsa- dijo Kristoff- quizá necesiten ayuda…-

-Yo iré contigo- dijo la reina de las nieves, formando un copo en su mano derecha, para posteriormente hacerlo desaparecer. Se volvió a Gerda- por favor, avísele a Anna, pero no la deje salir tras nosotros. Y por favor mande llamar al médico real, por si acaso hay alguien herido-

-Sí, su majestad- dijo Gerda. Elsa asintió, con su rostro fijo, y se apresuró hacia la puerta, seguida de Kristoff.

x-x-x

El general Adberio sonrió su sonrisa torcida a su timonel desde el muelle de Arendelle, mientras veía como su barco encallado se hundía lentamente. El timonel no se veía tan alegre.

-Pero general- dijo el timonel- he hecho lo que me dijo, pero a ese paso, ella va a…-

-Que falta de fe, hombre- dijo el general- la noticia ya debió haber alcanzado a la reina de Arendelle, seguramente vendrá-

-¿Y si no viene?- dijo el timonel.

-Oh, esto no cambia las cosas- dijo el general- pero no tengo que preocuparme, mira- añadió, señalando un grupo de jinetes que se acercaban, entre ellos, la reina Elsa. El general cambió su rostro por uno de preocupación.

Elsa llegó a la escena. El barco encallado golpeaba furiosamente una de las rocas junto al muelle, haciendo que la madera del mismo crujiera. De la misma manera, la mitad del barco ya se encontraba bajo el agua, y solamente permanecía a flote la parte posterior del mismo, donde se encontraba el camarote principal.

-Su majestad- exclamó el general con falsa angustia- nuestro barco se esta hundiendo, a este paso, la princesa se va a…-

-No- exclamó una mujer que estaba junto al general.

"Princesa…", pensó Elsa, preocupada.

Miró a los hombres que habían salido del barco, y a sus propios soldados, intentando acceder al barco para sacar a la persona que se encontraba atrapada. La reina de las nieves se levantó un poco el vestido para descubrir su pie izquierdo, y pateó con fuerza el suelo. El muelle y el fiordo se congelaron, y el barco dejó de hundirse.

Al ver lo que Elsa había hecho, Kristoff se lanzó sobre el fiordo congelado y corrió hacia el barco. Unos minutos después, salieron del barco dos hombres, y Kristoff detrás de ellos, llevando en sus brazos a una mujer joven, mas o menos de la edad de Anna, según Elsa pudo ver. La chica se encontraba inconsciente, con su piel pálida y sus mejillas imposiblemente rojas.

-Elsa, no se encuentra bien- dijo Kristoff mientras se acercaba al muelle- está ardiendo, y no despierta por más que intenté-

-Oh, no, ¡su alteza!- exclamó el general.

-Llevémoslos al palacio- dijo Elsa, pensando que algo en esa escena no encajaba bien. Se acercó a Kristoff y susurró a su oído- lo averiguaremos mas tarde-

Kristoff asintió, y volvió a montar a Sven, llevando a la joven princesa. Elsa montó su caballo, y los demás los siguieron de regreso al palacio.

x-x-x

Cuando llegaron, Anna y Gerda ya habían mandado traer al médico, quien estaba esperando en una de las habitaciones del tercer piso del castillo, la cual estaba siendo habilitada para la chica enferma. Uno de los sirvientes tomó a la princesa desconocida de los brazos de Kristoff y la llevó hacia el tercer piso.

-Elsa, ¿qué sucedió?- dijo Anna, apresurándose a encontrarse con su hermana mayor.

-En un momento te cuento- dijo Elsa, y se volvió a Gerda- por favor, asegúrate de que todos los extranjeros tengan con que secarse y ropa seca que ponerse, así como algo caliente que comer-

-En seguida, su majestad- dijo Gerda. Elsa se volvió a Kai.

-Por favor, quiero hablar lo mas pronto posible con los responsables de ese barco- dijo Elsa- quiero saber quienes son y que hacen en Arendelle…-

-Por supuesto, su majestad- dijo Kai.

Anna, quien había tomado una toalla y estaba secando el cabello de Kristoff, se volvió a su hermana.

-Anna, ¿puedo contar contigo para que acompañes a la chica que se encuentra enferma?- dijo la reina de las nieves.

-Por supuesto- dijo Anna, y se volvió al rubio- Kristoff, ¿podría pedirte…?-

-Yo acompañaré a Elsa, no te preocupes- sonrió el rubio, y Anna le devolvió la sonrisa, para posteriormente apresurarse al tercer piso.

x-x-x

Una vez que los extranjeros se secaron, tres de ellos fueron conducidos a la sala del trono ante Elsa. Dos de ellos eran hombres y una mujer.

-Buenas noches, su majestad- dijo uno de los hombres, joven y apuesto, inclinándose ante la reina de Arendelle- las palabras no pueden expresar la gratitud que sentimos por habernos salvado de una muerte segura, y por salvar a nuestra princesa Beatrice-

Elsa asintió.

-Permítame presentarnos- dijo el joven- éste es el general Adberio, primer comandante del ejercito del principado de Toscana. Ella es lady Akinra, la dama de compañía de la princesa, y yo soy Paolo, el duque de Toscana, a su servicio, su majestad. Permítame nuevamente agradecerle por su ayuda-

-No tienen que agradecer, excelencia- dijo Elsa amablemente- pero necesito preguntar. ¿Qué hacía un barco italiano tan cerca de nuestras costas?-

El duque hizo una mueca que a Elsa le pareció de tristeza.

-Nuestro principado esta en peligro de los países vecinos- dijo el duque- Francia y Alemania codician nuestras riquezas, así que estamos buscando aliados en estos territorios. Nos disponíamos a acompañar a la princesa a su boda en uno de los reinos cercanos, cuando la tormenta y su repentina enfermedad nos sorprendieron…-

Elsa asintió, invitándolo a continuar.

-Era nuestra única opción para salvar a la princesa Beatrice de una muerte segura- continuó el duque.

-Nos disculpamos por cualquier inconveniente, su majestad- intervino el general Adberio.

Elsa los miró. Lo que decían tenia perfecto sentido, sin embargo, algo no la terminaba de convencer. Suspiró y asintió.

x-x-x

Mientras tanto, Anna se encontraba en una de las habitaciones, en el tercer piso del castillo de Arendelle. La joven se encontraba sobre la cama. Anna había ayudado a sacarla de su ropa mojada y cambiarla antes de cubrirla con mantas para evitar que se enfriara.

La joven tenía la piel muy blanca, parte de ello era porque se encontraba muy pálida. Tenía sus cabellos castaños un poco ondulados, su rostro redondo y sus facciones suaves. Sus mejillas se encontraban aún muy rojas, probablemente por la fiebre.

La princesa de Arendelle guardó silencio mientras veía al médico real realizar una sangría y aplicar varios remedios en la afectada. Una vez que terminaron, y el joven médico se sentó junto a la paciente para tomarle el pulso, Anna se acercó a él.

-¿Estará bien?- preguntó Anna, impaciente. El joven médico sonrió.

-Seguramente, su alteza- dijo él- debemos darle tiempo-

Anna miró preocupada las mejillas enrojecidas de la chica. Se volvió al medico real para distraerse.

-No te había visto antes- dijo Anna casualmente- cuando Elsa tuvo un resfriado, vino otro doctor, más… bueno, más viejo-

El joven medico se echó a reír, aunque sin quitar la vista de la enferma.

-El doctor Oskar es un excelente medico- explicó el joven- yo era su aprendiz hace algunos años. Como ha estado enfermo, me pidió que viniera a asistirlas en esta situación-

-Oh- dijo Anna- ¿es difícil ser médico?¿cómo te llamas?-

-No es difícil su alteza, yo podría preguntarle si es difícil ser princesa de Arendelle- contestó él, volviéndose hacia Anna por primera vez- mi nombre es Markus-

Anna lo miró. Sus ojos eran color miel, como no había visto unos ojos parecidos. Su cabello era negro y su amplia sonrisa era muy agradable. Le pareció un joven muy apuesto y educado, y la princesa de Arendelle se preguntó si sería un buen candidato para su hermana.

-Markus- repitió Anna, y estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta, cuando la joven que se encontraba inconsciente comenzó a moverse. Markus volvió su vista a la paciente.

-Shhh, tranquila, te encuentras a salvo, y vas a recuperarte- susurró Markus al ver que la chica miraba a su alrededor, confundida. Sus ojos castaños encontraron los de Markus y sonrió levemente al notar la sonrisa de él- ¿como te llamas?-

-Beatrice- dijo la paciente, para después cerrar los ojos y volver a su estado letárgico previo.

-Beatrice…- dijo Anna, queriendo despertarla nuevamente, pero Markus la detuvo.

-Será mejor dejarla dormir, su alteza- dijo Markus- ya tendremos tiempo de averiguar como sucedió esto cuando se recupere-

x-x-x

Al terminar la audiencia con Elsa, el duque de Toscana y el general Adberio salieron del castillo y se dirigieron a las habitaciones que Kai les había designado. Una vez que estuvieron solos, el duque miró al general.

-Esta es la última vez que confío en usted, general- dijo el duque- ¿cómo se le ocurre traer a la princesa Beatrice al territorio de la reina de las nieves?-

-Era la única opción para mantenerla con vida, excelencia- dijo el general.

-Se toma muchas libertades, general- dijo el duque, dudoso- creo que esa reina es peligrosa…-

-No lo es- dijo el general- mis fuentes me dicen que la reina Elsa y su hermana son bondadosas e ingenuas, así que no supondrán un peligro para nosotros o para su alteza-

-Espero que estés en lo correcto, por tu bien- dijo el duque, antes de retirarse.

El general hizo una mueca de fastidio. Ya se las arreglaría con la reina de Arendelle, y más temprano que tarde. Sacó un sobre y salió de su habitación. Buscó a uno de los mensajeros del palacio y se lo entregó.

-La reina Elsa ordena que este mensaje llegue lo más rápidamente posible a su destino- dijo el general al mensajero.

-Considérelo hecho, señor- contestó el mensajero, retirándose rápidamente. El general Adberio regresó a su habitación.

x-x-x

Elsa, por su parte, se hizo acompañar de Kristoff para buscar a Anna. Ya era muy entrada la noche, y Elsa bostezaba mientras subía la escalera del palacio, seguida del rubio, quien impresionantemente no parecía estar agotado.

Al entrar a la habitación, encontró a Anna dormida en una silla, apoyando su cabeza en la pared. El joven médico sostenía la mano de la princesa enferma, al parecer tomándole el pulso. Cuando se percató de la presencia de la reina de las nieves, Markus dejó el brazo de Beatrice y se puso de pie, para después inclinarse.

-Su majestad- dijo Markus.

-Tranquilo- dijo Elsa con una sonrisa bondadosa- ¿así que tu eres el nuevo médico real?-

-S…sí, su majestad- dijo el joven- me llamo Markus-

-Gracias por tu trabajo, Markus- dijo Elsa- dime, ¿ha despertado?- añadió, refiriéndose a la joven.

-Solamente despertó por un momento, su majestad- dijo Markus, sonriendo levemente- lo suficiente solo para decirnos que su nombre era Beatrice. No se preocupe, estoy confiado en que se recuperará, es solo la fiebre que la mantiene algo letárgica y cansada-

Elsa sonrió amablemente.

-Te agradezco lo que haces por la princesa, Markus- dijo Elsa dándose la vuelta para retirarse. No se percató que, tan pronto como se volteó, el joven médico borró su sonrisa y se volvió nuevamente a la enferma.

Kristoff, intentando no despertar a Anna, la tomó en sus brazos y salió con ella para llevarla a su habitación. Anna, una vez en sus brazos, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del rubio y sonrió. Elsa salió de la habitación tras él, dejando solo al médico con la princesa.

x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, Hans se encontraba solo en su habitación. Su castigo había terminado. Y no sabía porque no le agradaba mucho la solución que su padre había formulado. Suspiró.

"Quizá algún día logre vengarme de la reina de Arendelle y de su idiótica hermana", pensó Hans.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su padre, que llegó a su habitación.

-¡Padre!- exclamó Hans, poniéndose de pie- ¿a que debo esta visita?

-Llegó una carta- dijo el rey, entregándosela a Hans. El joven la leyó con atención, y sonrió cuando terminó de leerla.

-Padre, ¿esto significa que…?- comenzó a decir Hans.

-Que tienes que ir por ella- dijo el rey de las Islas del Sur- pondré un navío con su tripulación a tu disposición. Y mantenme informado de lo que suceda-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Buenas noches! He regresado con una pequeña historia. Espero que la estén disfrutando.

Abby L.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: El Futuro Esposo

A la mañana siguiente, Elsa se levantó con un leve dolor de cabeza. Hizo una mueca al darse cuenta, esperando no resfriarse nuevamente. La última vez no había sido divertido. Se levantó y se vistió, para apresurarse a ver a su invitada inesperada de la noche anterior.

"De toda la mala suerte del mundo, ¿cómo pudo extraviarse ese navío desde las costas italianas hasta este sitio?", pensó Elsa.

A pesar de lo que había dicho el duque de Toscana, había algo que no acababa de cuadrar en su historia.

"Estaban buscando una alianza casando a Beatrice con algún reino de estos rumbos", pensó Elsa, "quizá sea lógico…"

Elsa se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la habitación de Anna.

Su hermana se encontraba profundamente dormida, con su particular cabello despeinado que ya conocía muy bien. Al mismo tiempo, Kristoff también estaba dormido sobre una silla junto a la cama de Anna y apoyado en la misma. Elsa sonrió. Esos dos eran el uno para el otro.

-Anna- dijo Elsa, moviendo suavemente a su hermana para no asustarla. No sirvió. Quizá fueron los dedos fríos de Elsa, pero cuando la princesa por fin despertó, al quererse poner de pie de golpe, le dio una patada a Kristoff, quien cayó al suelo despertándose de golpe también.

-¡Yo no fuí!- exclamó Anna, entre dormida y despierta

-¿Qué rayos…?- comenzó el rubio.

Elsa se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar reír.

-Ups- dijo Anna, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de lo que había pasaod- lo siento mucho Kristoff-

Elsa sonrió y se quitó las manos de la boca, y se volvió a su hermana-

-Anna, buenos días- dijo Elsa, y Anna le sonrió a su hermana- creo que será mejor que bajes a desayunar pronto. Quisiera pedirte que nuevamente le hagas compañía a la princesa Beatrice mientras se encuentra en tratamiento…-

La reina de las nieves fue interrumpida por Kai, quien entró precipitadamente, con un aspecto preocupado. Las chicas y Kristoff lo miraron. Parecía preocupado.

-Su majestad, su alteza, les ruego que me disculpen…- dijo Kai preocupado

-No hay problema, Kai- dijo Anna alegremente, con su habitual cabello despeinado.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Elsa, notando la urgencia en el rostro de Kai.

-Me temo que hay un problema en la habitación de la princesa- dijo el mayordomo- lady Akinra, la dama de compañía de la princesa, no está de acuerdo con el médico real-

Elsa frunció el entrecejo. Ahí estaba, su sexto sentido diciéndole que algo no estaba bien. Era algo que no podía explicar. Respiró hondo y se volvió a Kai.

-De acuerdo, iré enseguida a ver de que se trata- dijo Elsa pacientemente, tratando de no pensar en su mal presentimiento, y algo malhumorada porque iba a empezar tarde a hacer sus deberes- Kristoff, acompáñame, por favor. Anna- añadió volviéndose a su hermana- alcánzanos cuando estés lista-

Anna asintió y tomó uno de sus vestidos para correr detrás del biombo de su habitación y cambiarse. Elsa se hizo acompañar de Kristoff.

-¿Qué sucede exactamente, Kai?- preguntó Kristoff mientras caminaban hacia la habitación del tercer piso.

-Lady Akinra no está de acuerdo con uno de los tratamientos del médico real- dijo Kai, y se aclaró la garganta- y cree que es muy joven y que es inapropiado que esté día y noche con la princesa-

Elsa casi se para en seco al escuchar eso, y puso los ojos en blanco. Una chica de veintiún años podía ser reina y dirigir una nación, pero un chico de la misma edad no podía cuidar de una persona enferma.

Cuando entraron, la princesa Beatrice aún estaba inconsciente, pero con mucho mejor aspecto que la noche anterior. Aún sus mejillas se veían algo enrojecidas, pero la palidez de la chica había desaparecido por completo. Su respiración era mucho más tranquilla que el día anterior.

Por su parte, lady Akinra tenía una daga en la mano, y amenazaba al joven médico real con ella. Markus, por su parte, solo levantaba las manos de manera defensiva y trataba de solucionar el problema.

-Te he dicho tres veces que te retires de esta habitación- gruñó la dama de compañía, con una vena saltada en la frente. Suficientemente amenazadora para una mujer en sus cincuenta años, sin contar la daga que tenía en su mano.

-Pero… pero…- dijo Markus en voz baja- entienda que su alteza aún necesita de mis servicios, la reina Elsa me dijo…-

-No me importa que te haya dicho esa… esa reina de las nieves- dijo lady Akinra de manera despectiva- vas a hacer…-

-Markus va a hacer lo que yo le ordene, lady Akinra- dijo Elsa, entrando de pronto a la habitación seguida de su mayordomo y de Kristoff, en un tono que no admitía contradicción.

-Pero… su majestad…- comenzó lady Akinra, apenada de lo que acababa de decir, pues sabía que la reina pudo haberla escuchado previamente.

-Pero nada- dijo Elsa, aún con su tono autoritario, antes de que la mujer dijera algo más- Markus es mi médico real, y le tengo absoluta confianza. Y no se tiene que preocupar por nada. Gerda, una de mis sirvientes y amigas, les hará compañía. ¿Eso deja el tema zanjado?-

Lady Akinra parecía un animal enjaulado. Realmente estaba molesta, pero bufó y se inclinó a regañadientes.

-Por su puesto, su majestad- dijo entre dientes- me disculpo por i conducta, meramente estaba preocupada por la seguridad de la princesa-

-La princesa está segura- dijo Elsa.

Lady Akinra salió de la habitación, muy enojada. El rostro de Elsa se suavizó, y le dedicó al asustado joven una sonrisa. Markus le regresó la sonrisa, se inclinó y besó su mano.

-Muchas gracias, su majestad- dijo el joven- seguiré haciendo mi trabajo-

-No te preocupes, Markus- dijo Elsa- Gerda te acompañará…-

Markus sonrió. Tan pronto como se volvió a tomar una bolsa con hojas secas de mirto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto, y la despistada de Anna llegó a la habitación.

-¿De qué me perdí?

x-x-x

El ministro francés navegaba camino a Arendelle. La noticia de la tormenta de hacía unos días le había llegado desde que hizo puerto en Dinamarca, la última escala hacia el norte, hacia el país de la reina de las nieves. Jean-Pierre Laroche, el mismo ministro francés que estuvo hacía unos meses en el invierno eterno provocado por la joven reina Elsa y sus poderes descontrolados, había mantenido su promesa de guardar el secreto, pero al parecer el duque de Weselton se había encargado de esparcir el rumor de los sobrenaturales poderes de la reina de Arendelle.

Había otras preocupaciones que pasaban por la cabeza del ministro Laroche. Sabía del tumulto que se acababa de generar al sureste de su país, en la región de los Alpes. Sabía que los italianos habían enviado a una princesa a casarse con un príncipe de aquellos países del norte. Una de las misiones del rey de Francia fue, además de firmar un acuerdo de comercio con la reina de Arendelle, también tenía averiguar el paradero de esa princesa.

Laroche conocía muy bien el peligro: Toscana había pagado una cuantiosa dote, a cambio de un gran ejército. Y esa era la mayor interrogante. ¿Para que querían ese ejército?

El ministro Laroche suspiró. Ojalá aquello fuera tan sencillo.

-Monsieur Laroche- uno de sus sirvientes interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-No es nada- dijo el ministro Laroche- ¿cuál es la situación?-

-En un par de horas estaremos en Arendelle- dijo el sirviente- sin embargo, hemos divisado una embarcación que viaja en la misma dirección que nosotros, y nos aventaja por varios nudos-

Monsieur Laroche hizo una mueca. Si el otro navío llegaba antes que ellos al puerto de Arendelle, quizá iba a ser más lento desembargar, sobre todo si se trataba de un barco de carga.

-¿Qué barco es?- dijo Laroche, levantándose y subiendo a cubierta antes de que el sirviente pudiera responder.

Laroche tomó prestado el telescopio de otro de los marineros y miró las banderas del otro navío. Palideció.

-¿Qué sucede, monsieur?- le preguntó uno de los marinos. Laroche, incrédulo, volvió a mirar.

-¿Monsieur?- insistió otro marinero.

-No puede ser…- respondió.

x-x-x

Elsa había iniciado con retraso su trabajo diario, pero logró terminar justo a tiempo para las audiencias. Una vez que terminaba en su escritorio, bajaba a la sala del trono, donde algunos ministros o embajadores la visitaban y presentaban sus peticiones. Ese día no era el caso.

Elsa dejó la pluma en su tintero y suspiró, aliviada de haber terminado de trabajar.

-Elsa, ¿ya terminaste?- dijo Olaf alegremente- ¿podemos ir a patinar el día de hoy?-

-El día de no, Olaf- dijo Elsa, bostezando con ganas- aún no me he recuperado. Quizá mañana, que descanse un poco mejor-

Olaf asintió. Elsa tomó uno de los papeles, para releerlo, cuando Kai interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Su majestad- dijo Kai- acaba de arribar un embajador extranjero, y solicita una audiencia-

Elsa sonrió.

-Por supuesto, el ministro francés, monsieur Laroche- dijo Elsa.

Kai sacudió la cabeza.

-Monsieur Laroche aún no hace puerto, su majestad- dijo Kai.

-Oh- dijo Elsa, levantándose para bajar a la sala del trono- ¿quién podrá ser?-

x-x-x

Anna bostezó perezosamente mientras esperaba en el cuarto del tercer piso con Gerda. Markus había preparado una medicina con hojas de mirta, y al parecer con ello la fiebre había cedido por completo. El joven había anunciado que la princesa despertaría pronto, y Anna quería averiguar un poco más sobre ella.

Mientras esperaba, Anna seguía a Markus con la mirada.

-Markus, ¿porqué mezclas eso?- dijo Anna al ver que molía una piedra arenosa en un mortero.

-Es piedra caliza, su alteza- dijo Markus- esta piedra, cuando es ingerida, mejora los dolores de estómago. La tendré preparada si la princesa despierta con ese o algún otro malestar-

Anna miró con curiosidad.

-¿Eres casado, Markus?- soltó Anna de pronto.

Markus se sonrojó un poco y sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo soy, su alteza- dijo el joven, mientras seguía afanado con su trabajo.

-No soy experta- continuó Anna- pero te gusta mi hermana Elsa, ¿no es verdad?-

Esta vez, Markus casi tira el mortero con su contenido, quebró una probeta y enrojeció de manera impresionante.

-No… no…- dijo Markus- ¿cómo dice esas cosas, su alteza? Jamás podría llegar a pensar en…-

Pero se interrumpió, cuando vio a la chica que estaban cuidando comenzando a despertar. Y para suerte de Markus, Anna se olvidó por completo de la conversación.

La princesa Beatrice respiró hondo un par de veces y se llevó una mano a la cara, para frotarse los ojos. Con esfuerzo, abrió los ojos y vio a su alrededor. Al principio, se asustó un poco, pero al ver la sonrisa de Markus, y reconocerla de hacía un rato, sonrió tranquila.

-¡Hola!- exclamó Anna al verla despertar.

Beatrice la miró con curiosidad.

-Beatrice- dijo Markus en voz baja- te presento a la princesa Anna de Arendelle. Ella y su hermana Elsa ayudaron a salvarte-

Beatrice miró a Anna nuevamente, y sonrió una sonrisa cálida y tranquila.

-Gracias, Anna- dijo la princesa.

Mientras pasaba esto, Anna se había apresurado a tomar una almohada y ponerla en la espalda de Beatrice, para que pudiera levantarse un poco.

-Al duque y a lady Akinra les dará mucho gusto escuchar que estás mejor- añadió Anna, y le contó brevemente lo que había pasado, desde que Elsa congeló el fiordo para sacarla del barco encallado hasta Markus manejado los medicamentos para curarla.

Beatrice escuchó el relato atentamente, con una creciente sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Markus- dijo Beatrice con una dulce sonrisa, para después volverse a Anna- y muchas gracias a ti y a tu hermana Elsa. Ojalá pueda conocerla pronto-

-Oh, ahora mismo le avisaré- dijo Anna, entusiasmada- y quizá será mejor avisarle a tu futuro esposo que ya estás mejor-

Beatrice borró su sonrisa por un momento, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Anna.

-Sí, tal vez sería buena idea- dijo Beatrice en un tono totalmente diferente al anterior- sobre todo si le avisaron lo que casi me pasó…-

La joven princesa de Arendelle, en vez de correr a buscar a Elsa, se sentó en la orilla de la cama donde estaba Beatrice y la miró.

-Hay tantas cosas que quisiera preguntarte- dijo Anna- pero creo que primero debemos avisarle. ¿Cómo es tu futuro esposo?¿Cómo se llama?-

Beatrice se encogió de hombros.

-No lo conozco aún- dijo la princesa- es un matrimonio arreglado.

Anna, que no sabía ese pequeño detalle, se quedó callada. Markus, mientras tanto, también estaba muy callado, y seguía trabajando solo en sus medicamentos

-Me dijeron que es un príncipe, el hijo mejor del rey de un país- dijo Beatrice- sí, era el décimo tercer hijo de ese país-

Al escuchar eso último, Anna se puso pálida. Beatrice no lo notó y continuó.

-Sí, un país al este de Arendelle, me dijeron que se llamaba las Islas del Sur- continuó diciendo la joven italiana.

Para Markus, esa información no era relevante, pero las manos de Anna comenzaron a temblar, y sintió uno o dos latidos de su corazón que querían escaparse de su pecho. Aquello no podía ser.

-Hans. Al parecer se llama Hans- añadió inocentemente Beatrice.

Anna, aún pálida, se puso de pie de golpe.

-Ahora vengo- dijo casi sin voz, y salió precipitadamente de la habitación, dejando a Beatrice y a Markus mirándose mutuamente, bastante confundidos.

-¡Espera, Anna!- le gritó Kristoff, que había estado esperándola detrás de la puerta de la habitación, y comenzó a correr detrás de ella- ¿qué sucedió?-

Anna no respondió.

Cuando Anna llegó a la sala del trono, Elsa estaba esperando a que entrara el invitado de una audiencia.

-Elsa, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Anna, mientras se escuchaba la puerta principal del palacio abrirse para dar paso al invitado- es urgente…-

Pero Anna se interrumpió al ver la cara sorprendida de Elsa. La mirada de su hermana mayor estaba fija hacia delante, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Anna se volvió hacia la puerta, y su reacción fue idéntica a la de su hermana.

-No puede ser…- murmuraron las dos, más para sí mismas que otra cosa.

Caminando hacia ellas dos, con una escolta de diez guardias extranjeros con uniforme azul, venía caminando el hombre pelirrojo que tanto las había hecho sufrir hacía unos meses, el hombre que ambas creían, estaba fuera de su vida para siempre. Y que equivocadas estaban.

-Buenas tardes, reina Elsa- dijo Hans- ¿se puede saber que has hecho con mi prometida?-

x-x-x

¡Hola! Espero que les esté gustando. Dejen sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: Los Esquemas

Los pasos del príncipe de las Islas del Sur resonaban en la sala del trono de Arendelle, principalmente gracias al silencio causado por la sorpresa de su llegada.

Hans esbozaba su peculiar sonrisa socarrona al ver las miradas sorprendidas de las hermanas. Al parecer, su futura esposa aún no les había dicho quien era el novio. La tormenta y el naufragio habían jugado un papel muy importante en sus planes, y habían tenido un resultado mucho más efectivo que el esperado. Y la enfermedad repenetina de la princesa Beatrice. Todas las coincidencias eran favorables para su plan.Y las hermanas no sospechaban nada hasta ese momento.

Hans miró a sus dos lados. Los dos ministros que lo acompañaban, sirvientes del rey de las Islas del Sur, parecían algo confundidos con las miradas es las hermanas. El ridículo vendedor de hielo, el gorila rubio que había ayudado a Anna hacía unos meses, acababa de llegar junto a la princesa y también estaba genuinamente sorprendido. Al parecer el vendedor de hielo había ascendido al novio oficial de Anna. Esto hizo a Hans reír para sus adentros.

Por su parte, Elsa miró al hombre que hacía escasos meses había intentado asesinarla. Cortarle la cabeza por la espalda, para ser exactos. No le gustaba nada esta situación. Y como su instinto le había indicado, algo no andaba bien. En los segundos posteriores a la llegada del príncipe, Elsa repasó en su mente las opciones que tenía. ¿Llamar a su guardia? No, eso desataría un incidente internacional. Una guerra. Quizá ese era el plan de Hans: acusarla de haber secuestrado a su prometida o algo peor. Tenía que tener la cabeza bien fría para enfrentar esa terrible situación.

Y Anna, basta decir que estuvo a punto de repetir el derechazo de hacía unos meses, si no fuera porque Kristoff, saliendo rápidamente de su sorpresa, la detuvo justo a tiempo.

-Buenas tardes, reina Elsa- había dicho Hans- ¿se puede saber que has hecho con mi prometida?-

Elsa volvió en sí.

-Buenas tardes, príncipe Hans- respondió Elsa, ignorando la mala educación del recién llegado, con toda naturalidad y elegancia- ¿a que debemos el placer de tu compañía?-

Una vez hubo terminado de decir eso, Anna hizo una exclamación de entre asco y de incredulidad. Sorprendido entre la aparente tranquilidad de Elsa y la exclamación de Anna, Hans dudó unos segundos antes de continuar. No sentía cambiada la temperatura del enorme salón. Al parecer Elsa había aprendido bien a controlar sus poderes.

-He venido a preguntar por la salud y bienestar de mi prometida- dijo Hans, tranquilizándose un poco- el general Adberio me envió un mensaje urgente diciéndome que había estado desesperadamente enferma y había sobrevivido un naufragio en las costas de Arendelle…-

Hans iba a seguir hablando, pero Elsa lo interrumpió con la voz llena de autoridad

-Así fue, príncipe Hans- dijo Elsa- todo fue cierto. Pero gracias a los cuidados médicos proporcionados, la princesa Beatrice ha comenzado a mejorar. Eres bienvenido- añadió, interrumpiendo nuevamente el intento de Hans de decir algo- a alojarte en el palacio mientras esperas a que se recupere y puedes regresar con ella a las Islas del Sur-

-¿Qué?- exclamó Anna, sin poderse contener. Hans pensó lo mismo. ¿Qué le pasaba a la reina? ¿Se había vuelto loca? Al menos, así no era como se imaginaba que serían las cosas. Después de unos segundos de duda, Hans volvió a sonreír.

-Muchas gracias, su majestad- dijo Hans, inclinándose.

-Kai les mostrará sus habitaciónes- dijo Elsa- ¿Kai?-

El viejo mayordomo estaba igual de sorprendido que la mayoría de los demás presentes. Solo Elsa parecía bastante serena y tranquila. Una vez que Kai reaccionó, se inclinó levemente.

-Por aquí, su alteza- dijo Kai secamente, y salió por la misma puerta por la que Anna había entrado. Hans, con una última sonrisa hacia las hermanas, lo siguió rápidamente con sus dos escoltas.

Una vez que desaparecieron por la puerta, Elsa hizo una seña para que salieran todos. Mientras lo hacían, Anna explotó.

-¿Qué te sucede, Elsa?- gritó Anna- ¿acaso te has vuelto loca? ¿Vas a dejar a ese loco asesino quedarse aquí?-

-Anna- dijo Elsa en voz baja. Kristoff continuaba deteniéndola , así que Anna se soltó de él con un movimiento brusco.

-Suéltame, Kristoff- dijo Anna, y se volvió a Elsa- ¡no puedo creer que lo vayas a dejar quedarse aquí después de que me dejó encerrada para morir en una habitación y les mintió a todos!-

-Anna…- volvió a decir Elsa.

-¡No entiendo porqué le acabas de ofrecer hospitalidad a ese bueno para nada que de seguro tiene otro plan para quedarse con tu reino!- añadió Anna- y lo peor de todo es que…-

-¡Anna!- exclamó Elsa, levantando un poco la voz- ¿quieres callarte y escucharme por unos segundos?-

La temperatura de la habitación bajó un poco, así que tanto Anna como Kristoff sabían que aquello iba en serio. Ambos se quedaron bien quietos y callados mientras esperaban a que Elsa aclarara la situación.

-Usa la cabeza, Anna- dijo Elsa- Hans está a punto de aliarse con los italianos y sus ejércitos. Cualquier muestra de hostilidad en su contra y nuestro país será invadido en venganza. Además, algo me dice que la llegada de Beatrice no fue coincidencia. Hay algo más grande detrás de todo esto esto, y si queremos descubrirlo, tenemos que dejar que los eventos sigan su curso-

-Pero Elsa…- comenzó Anna.

-Yo tampoco estoy muy seguro de ello, Elsa- dijo Kristoff- ¿eso quiere decir que tú y Anna van a ser las carnadas en esta trampa para Hans?-

-Algo así- dijo Elsa- ahora escuchen los dos. Tomaremos ciertas precauciones, y…-

-¡Espera Elsa!- dijo Anna nuevamente- tenemos que hacer algo muy importante primero-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Elsa, genuinamente confundida.

-Beatrice- dijo Anna- tenemos que advertirle a Beatrice las verdaderas intenciones de…-

-No- dijo Elsa- no podemos hacer eso-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Anna- no podemos dejar que se case con ese…-

-Anna…- dijo Elsa con tristeza- no podemos hacer eso. Eso es lo que quiere Hans. Si le decimos algo, Hans se encargará de atacarnos por sabotear su matrimonio. No, no creo que sea buena idea decir nada…-

-Pero Elsa…- insistió Anna.

-Creo que Elsa tiene razón, Anna- dijo Kristoff- además, aunque advirtamos a la princesa Beatrice, quizá no nos crea. O puede estar aliada con Hans. Y si nos cree, Hans lo usará para atacar Arendelle. ¡Quizá eso es lo que planeó desde el principio!-

-Así es- dijo Elsa- dejemos que ella se de cuenta sola. Lo conocerá mientras se recupera-

-No lo sé- dijo Anna- Hans puede ser muy…-

Y se interrumpió, avergonzada de recordar que había caído en la trampa del príncipe de las Islas del Sur. Elsa sonrió benévolamente.

-Nos engañó a todos. Por esa razón debemos ser extra cuidadosos- añadió la reina.

Anna asintió, resignada. Su hermana tenía razón.

x-x-x

Una vez que Hans se instaló en sus habitaciónes, se aflojó la corbata y se sentó en la cama. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y suspiró. Vaya que aquello había sido dificil. Jamás hubiera imaginado que la idea de su padre de casarlo con la princesa italiana saliera tan bien. Arendelle estaría a sus pies muy pronto. Las dos hermanas reales estarían completamente sometidas.

Llamaron a la puerta, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hans. Era el general Adberio. Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Buenas tardes, su alteza- dijo el hombre, inclinándose.

-Me da gusto verlo, general- dijo Hans- creí que mi padre le había dicho que no debía venir a buscarme. La reina de Arendelle no debe de saber de la conexión entre nosotros-

El general frunció el entrecejo.

-Su alteza- dijo el general- mi amo me ordenó venir a verlo. Necesita estar seguro de nuestro trato…-

-El trato que mi padre hizo sigue en pie- dijo Hans- en vez de dote, queremos tener control completo a toda su armada-

-¿Y sobre el destino de la reina y de la princesa de Arendelle?- preguntó el general- mi amo está muy interesado en…-

-Eso esta fuera de discusión- dijo Hans- yo quiero a la princesa Anna, tiene que pagar por lo que me hizo- el príncipe no había olvidado el puñetazo que había recibido- no tengo ningún problema con la reina Elsa. Su único pecado es su ingenuidad-

El general sonrió.

-Bien, si nuestro plan tiene éxito, su alteza tendrá su venganza y mi amo tendrá lo que desea- dijo el general Adberio.

Hans asintió. El general se inclinó por última vez y salió de la habitación.

x-x-x

El médico Markus había salido de la habitación donde trataban a la princesa Beatrice para dejar que Gerda la ayudara a vestirse. Una vez que terminó, volvió a entrar para guardar sus sustancias e instrumentos.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Elsa entró a ver como se encontraba la paciente, y sonrió al verla despierta.

-Que bueno que estás mejor, Beatrice- dijo Elsa- no me he presentado. Soy Elsa, reina de Arendelle-

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Elsa- dijo Beatrice con una sonrisa- ya conocí a tu hermana…-

-Vine a darte una noticia- dijo Elsa con voz calmada- tu prometido estaba angustiado por ti, por lo que viajó y en este momento está aquí…-

"Si está aliada con Hans, su respuesta me dará una idea", pensó Elsa.

Beatrice sonrió tristemente ante el comentario de Elsa.

-Oh, vaya- dijo la princesa tras una larga pausa- no lo sabía. Supongo que… fue muy dulce de su parte venir-

"Pero no te ves muy convencida", pensó Elsa.

La reina miró de reojo a Markus. El joven médico se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas y guardándolas en un maletín de cuero. Solo que a Elsa le parecía que, cuando comenzó a hablar de Hans y del hecho de que estaba el Arendelle, Markus había incrementado la velocidad con la que guardaba sus cosas en la bolsa.

-Markus, ¿qué sucede?- dijo Elsa, algo distraída de pronto. Beatrice también se volvió hacia él- ¿te vas?-

-Claro que no, su majestad- dijo Markus- solo que, en vista de que la princesa mejora, mis servicios no serán necesarios pronto-

Elsa le dedicó una mirada extrañada, y se volvió a Beatrice, quien miraba a Markus con tristeza también, lo cual le pareció extraño, pero se encogió de hombros.

-Y cuéntame- dijo Elsa, volviendo a llamar la atención de Beatrice- ¿cómo llegaste a estar comprometida con el príncipe Hans?-

Nuevamente, esa sonrisa triste. ¿Beatrice no estaba contenta con su matrimonio arreglado? Eso le parecía a Elsa, solo con observarla.

-Bueno, en realidad no se exactamente- dijo Beatrice- una tarde el general Adberio y mi primo Paolo, ya sabes, el duque de Toscana, llegaron a hablar con mi hermano mayor. Le dijeron que era una buena oportunidad, y que el príncipe Hans sería el compañero ideal para mí…-

Elsa escuchó con atención.

-¿Tu hermano es…?-

-El rey Dante de Italia- dijo Beatrice- mi único hermano-

-Osea, ¿tú eres la primera en línea para la sucesión del trono?-

Mientras Beatrice asentía, Elsa sintió como un balde de agua fría sobre ella. Si lo que estaba pensando era cierto, Hans estaba planeando lo mismo que había planeado para ella y Anna. Casarse con la hermana menor, asesinar al hermano mayor y volverse rey. ¿Ese era su plan? Elsa tembló ante la posible maldad de Hans.

-¿Elsa?- la voz de Beatrice la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpa, quisiera salir a caminar un momento- dijo Elsa, poniéndose de pie para salir.

-Por supuesto- dijo la princesa, pero Elsa no alcanzó a escucharla.

Elsa salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su estudio. Una vez ahí, abrió la puerta del balcón y salió a respirar un poco de aire fresco. Respiró hondo, mientras observaba que en la explanada debajo del balcón se encontraban Kristoff y Anna, probablemente discutiendo aún.

Elsa suspiró. Anna no le podía ayudar en esto. Era demasiado cabezota, y además aún tenía bastante resentimiento contra Hans. Y con razón, pero ese no era el punto. Volvió a entrar al estudio, y vio la enorme pintura de su padre. Quizá el sabría que hacer en ese caso.

-En estos momentos me vendrá muy bien tu ayuda, papá- dijo Elsa en voz baja.

x-x-x

Gerda estaba preocupada por Elsa. No entendía muy bien el motivo de su reacción, pero la anciana sabia que la reina de Arendelle estaba muy preocupada por la situación. Salió un momento de la habitación de la enferma para ir a traer el té, y aprovechar para pasar a ver a Elsa.

Beatrice ya se sentía mucho mejor, y probó sentarse sobre la cama. Sin embargo, tan pronto como se enderezó, su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, así que volvió a dejarse caer sobre las sábanas. Markus lo notó, y se apresuró a llegar a su lado de nuevo con un frasco con sales.

-No debería intentar levantarse tan rápido, su alteza- dijo Markus- aún está algo débil para hacerlo-

-Sí, debí imaginarlo- dijo Beatrice- gracias, Markus…-

-No tiene nada que agradecer, alteza- dijo él

Markus le entregó un frasco de sales y regresó a su trabajo.

-¿Ya te tienes que ir?- dijo Beatrice.

-No necesariamente- dijo Markus- estoy a su disposición hasta que la reina Elsa o su alteza me ordenen retirarme-

Beatrice sonrió.

-Oh, me gusta mucho tu compañía en el escaso tiempo que he estado consciente, como para pedirte que te vayas- dijo Beatrice, y se sonrojó un poco, haciendo que Markus también se sonrojara- mejor… cuéntame que me pasó-

-Lady Akinra me dijo que su alteza comenzó a estar enferma poco después de abordar el barco- dijo Markus- me sorprende que los síntomas hayan comenzado tan súbitamente…-

-Mmm- comenzó a decir Beatrice- lo último que recuerdo es que… lady Akinra me ofreció unas setas cuando cruzamos hacia el mar del norte-

-¿Cómo eran esas setas?- preguntó Markus-¿de qué color eran?-

-Rojos- dijo Beatrice, pensativa- con puntos blancos…-

Markus la miró, alarmado.

-Y ahora que lo pienso- añadió Beatrice- mientras estuve enferma, me ofreció varias veces esos hongos, pero yo ya no podía comer, me sentía muy mal, y…-

-Su alteza- interrumpió Markus de pronto- debe permitirme un momento…-

Afortunadamente, Gerda apenas iba entrando a la habitación. Markus aprovechó y salió casi corriendo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se topara a Anna y a Kristoff, que venían caminando y discutiendo con el duque Paolo de Toscana.

-¡Markus!- dijo Kristoff- ¿qué sucede?-

-Su excelencia- dijo Anna, ignorando la expresión de urgencia de Markus- éste es Markus, el médico real-

-Mucho gusto, doctor- dijo el duque- supongo que es usted quien está tratando a la princesa Beatrice-

-¿Markus?- insistió Kristoff- ¿algo anda mal?-

-Sí, muy mal- dijo Markus, volviendo su vista del duque a Kristoff y luego a Anna- creo que lady Akinra estaba envenenando a la princesa Beatrice-

x-x-x

Continuará…

¡Hola! Espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora. ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero sus comentarios.

Abby L.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4: Se estrecha la red

Al escuchar el veredicto de Markus, Anna sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Se llevó las manos a la boca, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Kristof tomó a la princesa de Arendelle por los hombros de manera protectiva. Anna se sintió aliviada por un segundo, y después se volvió al duque. No fue difícil leer al joven duque de Toscana. Palideció visiblemente y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-No… no es posible- dijo el duque, temblando- lady Akinra… de las mejores familias de Italia… no lo puedo creer…-

El duque se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Beatrice…-murmuró- mi pobre prima… ¿cómo le voy a decir?- frunció el entrecejo y se volvió a Anna- por favor, su alteza, con humildad le pido que Arendelle duplique la guardia para proteger a la princesa. Alguien quiere asesinar a mi prima-

Anna lo miró, y le pareció que estaba genuinamente preocupado. Se volvió a Kristoff, y éste llamó uno de los guardias cercanos.

-Arresten a lady Akinra inmediatamente- dijo Kristoff- y citen al capitán de la guardia con la reina, para discutir que haremos ahora-

x-x-x

Hans escuchó una conmoción fuera de su habitación, y salió a echar un vistazo. Los guardias de la reina se encontraban corriendo en dirección al tercer piso. Unos gritos llamaron su atención también. Regreso a su habitación y tomó su espada, para ceñírsela a la cintura. No creía que la reina Elsa hubiera montado un ataque en su contra después de darle la bienvenida.

El príncipe detuvo a unos de los guardias y le cuestionó sobre la situación.

-Ha habido un incidente, su alteza- dijo el guardia- la princesa Anna nos ha ordenado arrestar a la dama de compañía de la princesa Beatrice y que aseguremos el castillo. Sugiero que su alteza se mantenga en su habitación-

Hans frunció el entrecejo. ¿Anna atacando a su prometida? No, a Hans le pareció que las hermanas de Arendelle no harían algo tan agresivo. Lo más lejos que había llegado cualquiera de las dos fue el puñetazo que Anna le dio. Que pudiera haber sido mucho peor. Hans respiró hondo y decidió salir a investigar. Su mano no se separó del mango de su espada.

x-x-x

Una vez que dio las ordenes, Anna se apresuró a volver con su hermana, y le explicó la situación. Elsa frunció el entrecejo, y la temperatura de su habitación bajó unos cuantos grados. Anna dio un paso atrás, pero Elsa rápidamente suavizó su mirada y la temperatura regresó a lo normal.

-Ya decía yo que algo no estaba bien- dijo Elsa, pensativa.

-Con razón lady Akinra quería a Markus fuera de la habitación de Beatrice- dijo Anna- ¡sabía que descubriría su plan!-

Elsa asintió. Si bien eso era lógico, no explicaba completamente lo sucedido. ¿Que motivo tenía lady Akinra para envenenar a Beatrice? ¿Acaso estaba aliada con Hans para tener una excusa para atacarlas? ¿O se trataba de un problema personal?

-Anna, no me gusta esta situación- dijo Elsa finalmente.

-A mí tampoco- dijo Anna.

-Beatrice me agrada- dijo Elsa, acomodándose su trenza de un hombro al otro- pero entre más pronto mejore y se vaya a las Islas del Sur con él, mejor-

Anna frunció el entrecejo.

-¿No estarás pensando no hacer nada al respecto?- dijo Anna- no puedes dejar que Beatrice se case con Hans-

Elsa suspiró.

-Anna, ya hablamos de eso- dijo Elsa- no podemos interferir en esos asuntos.

-Anna explotó.

-Elsa, sabes lo que pasará- dijo la princesa- es la hermana menor del rey italiano. Hará con ella lo mismo que quiso hacer conmigo en primer plano. Quiere casarse con la primera en línea al trono y asesinar al rey, para convertirse en rey él mismo. No se necesita ser un genio para saber que quiere hacer-

-Anna…- dijo Elsa.

-Si Hans hubiera atacado a alguien antes que a nosotros- dijo Anna- ¿no te hubiera gustado que nos advirtieran de su verdadera naturaleza, antes de siquiera invitarlo a tu coronación?¿o antes de que yo me…?- y se interrumpió.

Elsa sonrió.

-Por supuesto- dijo Elsa- pero es mi sospecha que esto es una trampa de Hans. Seguramente tu también lo has sospechado. En el momento en que Hans sospeche que estamos haciendo algo para evitar que el matrimonio se lleve a cabo, usará eso de excusa para atacarnos, con sus ejércitos y los de los italianos-

Anna hizo una mueca. Aunque no quería admitirlo, Elsa tenía razón. Suspiró y abrazó a su hermana.

-Entonces, ¿que haremos?- dijo Anna.

-Dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso, Anna- dijo Elsa, y sonrió- seguramente alguna solución se nos presentará-

Anna, sonrió incrédulamente.

-¿Ah, si?- dijo la princesa de Arendelle-¿tu crees que Hans solo vendrá a pedirte una audiencia y confesará todos sus planes?-

Antes de que Elsa pudiera responder, Kai entró a la habitación, se inclinó ante las hermanas, y miró a la reina de una manera extraña.

-Su majestad- dijo Kai- su alteza el príncipe Hans solicita una audiencia con su majestad-

Elsa y Anna se miraron entre sí.

x-x-x

Después de haber informado a Anna sobre sus sospechas y ver que los guardias de la reina habían arrestado a la dama de compañía de la princesa Beatrice, Markus regresó a la habitación del tercer piso con Gerda. Markus comenzó a trabajar en el antídoto contra el veneno que lady Akinra le había dado. Mientras, Gerda le explicó lo que había sucedido.

Beatrice palideció al escuchar el relato de Gerda, pero se tranquilizó al escuchar que Markus estaba preparando la poción con el antídoto.

-Por segunda vez les les debo mi vida a la reina y la princesa de Arendelle- dijo Beatrice una vez que Gerda terminó de explicarle lo sucedido- y, por supuesto, a Markus-

Markus, que le daba la espalda a la princesa mientras se encontraba mezclando sustancias en un escritorio junto a la pared, sonrió y se sonrojó levemente al escuchar su nombre de labios de la princesa.

-Estoy a su servicio, su alteza- dijo Markus, volviéndose hacia ella una vez que pudo suprimir su sonrisa, y se inclinó- y al servicio de su majestad, la reina Elsa-

-Gracias, Markus- dijo Beatrice, sonriendo y ofreciéndole su mano. Markus se acercó y la tomó. Ambos sonrieron mientras se miraban, y el doctor puso sus labios contra el dorso de la mano de la princesa. Duró unos segundos. Una vez que terminó, sonrió y dejó su mano. Gerda, que miraba lo que sucedía, no estaba muy segura si sonreír.

Markus se volvió a continuar mezclando el antídoto y, una vez que terminó, lo sirvió en un vaso y se lo ofreció a la princesa.

-Esto le ayudará a curarse, su alteza- dijo Markus, entregándole el antídoto- una vez que beba, deberá descansar un rato para que haga efecto. El antídoto le causará mucho sueño-

-Gracias- dijo Beatrice, tomando el vaso y bebiendo de él.

Una vez que Beatrice bebió, dejó el vaso junto a su cama, y se sumió en un profundo sueño. Markus tomó el vaso de la mesita de noche de la princesa, y lo puso junto con sus sustancias. Gerda se acercó a Markus.

-No sé a qué estás jugando, jovencito- dijo Gerda- pero debes tener cuidado. La princesa es la prometida del príncipe de las Islas del Sur, y si haces algo que ponga en riesgo esa unión, será desastroso para la reina-

Markus la miró, y se encogió de hombros. Rápidamente guardó las sustancias en su maletín y se dirigió a la puerta, para salir a tomar aire mientras la princesa dormía. Antes de salir, se volvió a Gerda.

-No sé de que está hablando, madame Gerda- dijo Markus- solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo. De ninguna manera traicionaría la confianza de la reina Elsa, o de mi maestro…-

x-x-x

Elsa esperaba en su sala del trono, un poco nerviosa. Tomó un respiro profundo para tranquilizarse. Sabía que Hans estaría pronto frente a ella. No lo había visto desde que le había permitido quedarse en el castillo de Arendelle. Y antes de eso, él había intentado asesinarla por la espalda.

"No, Elsa, no pienses en eso, no debes alterarte", pensó la reina de Arendelle.

Por el mismo motivo no había dejado que Ana estuviera en esa reunión.

Kai dio dos golpes en el suelo.

-El príncipe Hans- dijo Kai- decimotercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur-

Elsa volvió a tomar un hondo respiro mientras veía abrirse las puertas de su sala del trono. Hans apareció, tan tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo como siempre. Caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa curiosa. Elsa lo miró, y pronto supo que no sería tan fácil de descifrar.

Hans, por su parte, miró a Elsa algo extasiado. Cada vez que la veía, le parecía más hermosa y magnífica, nada que ver con la niña asustada que conoció el día de su coronación. Aún no conocía a su prometida, pero secretamente esperaba que fuera más parecida a Elsa que a Anna.

Dio unos pasos más hacia la reina de Arendelle, y se inclinó.

-¿Quería verme, príncipe Hans?- dijo Elsa, en un tono de voz neutral.

-Sí, su majestad- dijo Hans, igualando el tono de voz de la reina- escuché de uno de sus soldados que la princesa Anna ha ordenado arrestar a la dama de compañía de mi prometida-

-Así fue- dijo Elsa- Markus, el médico real, descubrió que la extraña enfermedad de la princesa Beatrice no era una enfermedad, sino que camino a este sitio, estaba siendo envenenada por lady Akinra. Como la alianza lo demanda, protegimos a la princesa y arrestamos a la envenenadora-

Hans parpadeó, algo preocupado por ello. Eso no estaba pactado con el general. ¿Acaso lady Akinra había actuado por su cuenta?

-No puede ser- dijo Hans de pronto- ¿cómo está la princesa?¿está bien?-

Elsa lo miró. Se miraba genuinamente preocupado.

-No tiene de que preocuparse, su alteza- dijo Elsa- el médico real me ha informado que la princesa Beatrice está a punto de recuperarse-

Hans suavizó su mirada. Elsa y Anna eran, en verdad, buenas personas. Lástima que debía terminar así.

-Agradezco tus esfuerzos, Elsa- dijo Hans, olvidando de pronto las formalidades- me sorprende que no albergues ideas de venganza en tu corazón-

Elsa parpadeó. Se había imaginado que algo así diría Hans.

-No sé de que habla, su alteza- dijo Elsa- ¿porqué tendría esas ideas?-

Hans miró a Elsa.

-Bueno, quizá por nuestra pequeña aventura hace unos meses- dijo Hans, casualmente- cuando enamoré a tu hermana menor, intenté tomar tu reino e intenté asesinarte-

Elsa frunció el entrecejo. Así que Hans quería provocarla. Eso no iba a suceder. Esta vez estaba más en control con sus emociones que nunca. Solo suspiró.

-Se equivoca, príncipe Hans- dijo Elsa, encogiéndose de hombros- quizá tenga razón para odiarle, pero jamás tomaría venganza contra su alteza, y mucho menos contra una persona inocente como Beatrice-

"Le agrada", pensó Hans, "a Elsa le agrada mi prometida. Además, me ha demostrado que no me odia ni planea ninguna venganza contra mí. No le hará daño".

Hans frunció el entrecejo, pero después se relajó.

"No importa. Cuando me case con la princesa Beatrice, los ejércitos del rey de Italia serán míos. Entonces podré ejecutar mi venganza" pensó Hans.

-Entiendo, Elsa- dijo Hans- ¿entonces está todo perdonado?-

-Yo no dije eso, príncipe Hans- dijo Elsa- solo dije que no buscaría venganza contra su alteza-

-Curioso- dijo Hans- solo debo mencionar que es curioso de que, justo cuando el barco de Beatrice pasó por tu país, hubo una tormenta, un naufragio, y una mujer que intentó asesinarla. Permíteme dudar de tus intenciones-

Elsa lo miró.

"¿Quiere provocarme?", se preguntó ella.

-Yo no tuve que ver con esa tormenta- dijo Elsa- fue una tormenta de verano. Sabes que yo controlo el hielo y la nieve. Nada más…-

Hans miró a la reina. No podía provocarla.

-De acuerdo- dijo Hans- pero no has dejado que Beatrice y yo volvamos a las Islas del Sur…-

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Elsa, en un tono de voz tan superior y hasta casi burlesco, como el de un adulto hablándole a un niño- Beatrice aún convalece, y creo que su alteza debería quedarse aquí también, para que la acompañe a su país-

Hans parpadeó repetidamente. Elsa había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que la vio. La ultima vez, vio a una niña, fácilmente engañada a creer lo que le dijera. Ahora, Hans tenía frente a él a una verdadera reina. Por más que fuera su enemiga, estaba impresionado por la tranquilidad de Elsa.

-Además- dijo Elsa, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hans- no creo que haya conocido a su prometida, ¿o sí?-

El príncipe palideció. Elsa tenía razón. Se sonrojó y puso su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza.

-Tienes razón, Elsa- dijo Hans.

-En este momento, su prometida duerme, su alteza, por efecto del antídoto que Markus le dio- dijo Elsa- pero tan pronto como despierte, Kai informará a su alteza para que te sea presentada- sonrió- seguramente tanto ella como su alteza estarán muy emocionados por conocerse-

-Por supuesto- dijo Hans debilmente.

-Entonces sugiero que vaya a descansar, príncipe Hans- dijo Elsa.

Hans se dio cuenta de que Elsa se estaba despidiendo, así que se inclinó y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta.

"Quizá Hans haya cambiado", pensó Elsa, recordando como se preocupó por su futura esposa "pero no debo confiarme de él. Aún hay algo muy raro en todo esto…"

"Elsa se ha vuelto más impresionante" pensó Hans "lástima que en un par de días, ella va a…"

Hans interrumpió sus pensamientos.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola! Espero que les esté gustando. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Feliz año 2016.

Abby L.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5: Inconveniente

Hans interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras salía. Kai había golpeado dos veces su bastón, anunciando al siguiente visitante en tener una audiencia con la reina de Arendelle. No escuchó, ya que había estado absorto en sus pensamientos. Pero volvió a la realidad abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Su majestad, el siguiente visitante solicitando audiencia- había dicho Kai- monsieur Jean-Pierre Laroche, ministro de Francia-

Hans lo miró, como si acabara de ver un fantasma. El mismo ministro francés que había estado en Arendelle durante el Gran Invierno. El mismo ministro que lo llevó de vuelta a las Islas del Sur, encerrado en el calabozo del galeón francés. El ministro que lo entregó, humillado y vencido, a su padre el rey. Hans pasó de la sorpresa al enojo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí?

-Bienvenido, monsieur Laroche- dijo Elsa, con una amplia sonrisa- me alegra que por fin haya podido llegar-

Laroche entró a la sala del trono con una sonrisa, la cual se apagó por unos segundos, cuando miró a Hans. Le dirigió una mirada que el príncipe pudo leer fácilmente. Una mirada de descontento y de fastidio. Su expresión se borró y recobró la sonrisa cuando se volvió a la reina.

-A mí también, su majestad- dijo monsieur Laroche, ignorando a Hans y caminando hacia Elsa- ambos tenemos asuntos urgentes que discutir- añadió, volviéndose por un momento hacia Hans, quien entendió la indirecta.

Hans no pudo seguir la conversación entre Elsa y el embajador, ya que las puertas de la sala del trono se cerraron.

x-x-x

Markus había salido a tomar aire fresco y, mientras regresaba al tercer piso, se encontró con la princesa Anna en la escalinata del palacio. Anna le sonrió ampliamente. Le caía muy bien el joven médico real. Quizá secretamente deseaba que él y Elsa se conocieran mejor y, quien sabe, algo más podría pasar. En cambio, ni Elsa ni Markus parecían entenderlo.

-Hola, Markus- dijo Anna.

-Buen día, princesa Anna- dijo Markus, inclinándose.

-Puedes llamarme simplemente Anna- dijo la princesa, sonriendo. Markus también sonrió.

-Gracias, Anna- dijo Markus, con dificultad, pero con una sonrisa.

-¿Vendrás a la cena de esta noche?- pregunto Anna. Markus sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho, y espero me disculpe… me disculpes con su majestad la reina- dijo Markus, encogiéndose de hombros- debo regresar a casa y preparar una última poción para la princesa Beatrice-

Anna parecía decepcionada.

-De acuerdo- dijo Anna, no muy convencida.

Antes de que Markus pudiera despedirse, ambos fueron alcanzados por el duque de Toscana y por el general Adberio.

-Buen día, su alteza- dijo el duque.

-Buen día, excelencia- dijo Anna.

-Y el excelente médico real- añadió el duque de Toscana, volviéndose a Markus- al parecer a usted debo la vida de mi amada prima. Muchísimas gracias por salvarla- añadió, inclinándose.

-Es solo mi deber, excelencia- dijo Markus.

-Muchas gracias, Markus- dijo el duque, palmeando la espalda del joven- ojalá hubiera más hombres como tú en Italia-

Anna sonrió ante este comentario, pero Markus se dio cuenta de una mirada muy extraña del general. El no parecía tan agradecido como el duque. Le dedicó una mueca que no le agradó mucho. El duque agradeció nuevamente y se retiró, seguido por el general. Anna también se disculpó, ya que buscaría a su hermana para la cena.

Markus se retiró del castillo hacia su casa, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder.

x-x-x

Al día siguiente, antes de sus actividades diarias, Elsa salió a caminar a la explanada del palacio para tomar aire fresco. Había muchas cosas que pasaban por su mente, y necesitaba aclararla para tomar la mejor decisión. Sonrió al recordar la conversación con Hans. Seguramente el pensaba, igual que ella, que ya no era una niña temerosa y crédula.

Una persona interrumpió sus pensamientos. Gerda.

-¿Gerda?- dijo Elsa con una sonrisa- buenos días. Creí que estaría con la princesa Beatrice-

Gerda asintió.

-La princesa esta dormida- dijo Gerda- no requiere mis servicios por ahora. Y de ella justamente quería hablar con su majestad-

Elsa se extrañó, pero asintió.

-Le escucho, Gerda- dijo Elsa.

-Markus está haciendo un excelente trabajo, tratando su enfermedad- comenzó Gerda- pero…- y se interrumpió, mirando a alguien detrás de la reina. Elsa se dio cuenta y se volvió para ver de quien se trataba. Era Hans.

-¡Príncipe Hans!- exclamó Elsa, quizá en un tono un poco sorprendido.

-Buenos días, Elsa- dijo Hans casualmente- ¿porqué estás tan sorprendida? Es normal que salga a caminar temprano. Despejo mi mente de esta manera-

-Sí, su alteza- dijo Elsa, e hizo una señal a Gerda para que se retirara y volviera al lado de la princesa Beatrice- realmente el clima matutino es ideal para aclarar la mente-

Hans sonrió levemente, y Elsa hizo lo mismo. El príncipe tomó asiento en el borde de una de las fuentes, e hizo una señal a Elsa para que se sentara junto a él. Elsa se sorprendió por el gesto, pero aceptó y tomó asiento junto a él, pero a una distancia prudente.

-No muerdo, Elsa- dijo Hans al ver esto.

Elsa esbozó una sonrisa astuta.

-Me disculpará por mi desconfianza, príncipe Hans- dijo la reina de Arendelle- pero la ultima vez que estuve a solas con su alteza, estuvo a punto de separar mi cabeza del resto de mi cuerpo-

-Buen punto- dijo Hans, sonriendo.

Tras una pausa de unos segundos, Hans miró alternadamente a Elsa y al horizonte del fiordo.

-Pero si pasas por alto se detalle, puedo llegar a ser muy agradable- dijo Hans, esbozando su mejor sonrisa.

Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír, esta vez sinceramente.

-Quizá tenga razón, príncipe Hans- dijo Elsa- su alteza puede ser tan encantador, como siempre. No me queda duda-

-Buen punto- repitió Hans.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un rato, mientras Elsa sonreía mirando el horizonte. A Hans le pareció hermosa esa sonrisa, pero obviamente no se lo diría. Elsa, por su parte, por un momento dejó de prestar atención al príncipe. Cuando por fin volvió a mirar a su acompañante, se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Mis disculpas, su alteza- dijo Elsa, apenada- creo que tengo que iniciar mis actividades diarias-

-Nada que disculpar- dijo Hans.

Elsa se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la entrada. Una vez que se encontró en la entrada, se volvió hacia el príncipe y sonrió levemente, para entrar apresuradamente al palacio. Hans también sonrió, pero sacudió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta lo que había sucedido.

"No puedes bajar la guardia", pensó Hans, "por más encantadora que se haya vuelto, sigue siendo el enemigo"

x-x-x

Esa tarde, Anna se encontraba en los establos, mientras Kristoff alimentaba a Sven.

-No estoy muy de acuerdo con lo que Elsa esta haciendo- dijo Anna en voz baja, mientras el maestro de hielo ponía mas heno en el cubículo donde se encontraba Sven- creo que debemos decirle la verdad a Beatrice-

-No creo que sea sabio contradecir a Elsa- dijo Kristoff- creo que es cierto que es todo un plan de Hans para tener un pretexto para atacarnos. Y además, contradecir a Elsa nos causaría que se enfade, y Elsa enfadada nos podría costar un trasero congelado…-

Anna escuchó la explicación de Kristoff y se echó a reír.

-Tienes razón- dijo Anna- esta bien, no la haré enojar. Es solo que… hay algo en Beatrice que me agrada mucho. No me gustaría que fuera usada por Hans para vengarse de nosotras, y que le haga daño en el proceso-

-¿Daño?- preguntó una voz en la entrada del establo. Era Markus, el médico real, que iba regresando de su casa hacia el palacio para continuar el tratamiento de la princesa. Miró a Anna y a Kristoff, preocupado.

-Oh, no es nada- dijo Kristoff.

Anna lo miró, y decidió que si no podía decirlo a Beatrice, se lo diría a Markus. Quizá él podría decirle a la princesa sin que Elsa se lo impidiera. Y si no, tal vez podría estar atento a otro atentado contra la vida de la princesa.

-Markus, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó con el príncipe Hans durante el incidente del invierno eterno?- preguntó Anna, y Markus asintió- bueno, creemos…- Kristoff se aclaró la garganta, y Anna se corrigió- bueno, yo creo que Hans quiere hacer lo mismo que intentó hacer con Elsa y conmigo, pero ahora con Beatrice y su hermano-

Markus parecía muy preocupado.

-Pero… no pueden permitirlo- dijo Markus- alguien tiene que decirle a la princesa Beatrice-

Anna sonrió, satisfecha, y Kristoff sacudió la cabeza.

-La reina Elsa nos lo ha prohibido- dijo el maestro de hielo- cree que si lo hacemos, Hans lo usará de pretexto para atacar Arendelle. Nadie debe decirlo-

Markus se mordió el labio inferior.

-Pero… pero si no lo hacen, Beatrice…- dijo Markus.

Kristoff de pronto notó algo importante en los ojos del joven médico.

-Oh, no- dijo Kristoff de pronto- Markus, tu no… es imposible-

Anna los miró alternadamente.

-¿Qué? ¿que?- dijo la princesa de Arendelle- ¿de qué me perdí?-

Markus se veía muy triste y cabizbajo. Kristoff se notaba preocupado.

-No puedes decirle, Markus, sin importar… nada- dijo Kristoff- tienes que guardarte esa información. El futuro de Arendelle quizá depende de tu silencio, y de que el matrimonio de Beatrice con Hans se lleve a cabo…-

Markus asintió. Lo mismo había dicho Gerda.

-Lo sé, Kristoff- dijo Markus- no soñaría con hacer nada que pudiera poner en peligro a la reina Elsa de Arendelle-

Anna miró a los dos nuevamente. No entendió nada de lo que acababa de pasar.

x-x-x

El general Adberio reunió a sus tropas. Los sobrevivientes del naufragio eran muy pocos, pero los hombres que quedaban eran leales a él. Repasó las tropas y sonrió.

-Bien hecho- dijo el general- trajimos al príncipe Hans, y transmitimos el mensaje a la capital. Con suerte, Toscana no sabrá nada de lo que hacemos-

-Pero la pérdida de lady Akinra…- dijo uno de los soldados.

-Ya no nos era útil de todos modos- dijo el general- la reina Elsa no confiaba en ella, ya que tenía a su propia dama de compañía con la princesa Beatrice. El duque de Toscana hizo bien en pedir a la princesa Anna que fuera arrestada…-

El soldado asintió.

-Nuestro plan está en movimiento y nadie lo sospecha- dijo el general- debemos asegurarnos de que no sospechen. Ese joven, Markus, quien descubrió sobre las setas venenosas, podría ser una amenaza. Castaldo- añadió.

-Sí, señor- respondió un soldado.

-Vigílalo, y asegúrate de que no interfiera- dijo el general.

-Sí, señor- respondió Castaldo.

-Los demás, pongan atención- dijo el general.

x-x-x

Elsa terminó temprano su trabajo esa tarde. Una vez que guardó sus papeles, decidió salir al pasillo. Quizá podría revisar como seguía su invitada de honor. No la había visto desde que Markus le informó sobre el antídoto, y que estaría dormida un par de días.

Se dirigió primero a su habitación, y tomó un vestido azul de su guardaropa. Después se dirigió al tercer piso, y se encontró a Markus a punto de entrar a la habitación. Al ver a la reina, el joven se inclinó.

-Buenas noches, su majestad- dijo Markus

-Buenas noches, Markus- dijo Elsa, sonriendo- creo que ya te había dicho que podías llamarme Elsa-

Markus se sonrojó un poco, pero no sonrió.

-¿Markus?- dijo Elsa- ¿sucede algo malo?-

-Por supuesto que no, su majestad- dijo el joven.

Elsa lo miró sospechosamente.

-¿Estás seguro, Markus?- dijo Elsa.

Markus sacudió la cabeza.

-Escuché algo, a la princesa Anna y a sir Kristoff- dijo Markus- ¿es verdad que la boda de la princesa Beatrice con el príncipe Hans es una farsa?-

Elsa se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sabemos- dijo Elsa- lo único que sé es que no podemos interferir en este asunto. Es muy importante que Beatrice no escuche nada malo de Hans de parte de nosotros, o Hans lo usará de excusa para atacar Arendelle. Es dificil, lo sé- añadió, al ver la expresión torturada de Markus- Beatrice me agrada, pero el bien de Arendelle está sobre lo que quiera decirle-

Markus suspiró. Tanto Gerda como Kristoff habían dicho lo mismo.

-Entiendo, su majestad- dijo Markus.

-Ten fe, Markus- dijo Elsa- quien sabe, quizá Hans sí llegue a querer a Beatrice, y todo esta preocupación habrá sido para nada-

Markus asintió tristemente, pero Elsa no pudo ver su expresión. Ambos entraron a la habitación, y vieron a la princesa profundamente dormida, bajo la mirada atenta de Gerda, quien los saludó a su llegada.

Elsa puso el vestido junto a la princesa, al pie de su cama. Esperaba que cuando despertara, se lo pusiera para poder recibir a Hans y, de preferencia, que se fueran a las Islas del Sur lo más pronto posible.

-Muy bien- dijo Markus, cambiando drásticamente su expresión, y sacando un vial y un gotero- tres gotas de este elixir, y Beatrice habrá despertado-

Y lo hizo. Tomó el gotero y dejó caer tres gotas en los labios de la princesa. Esta abrió los ojos.

-¡Markus! Que bueno que estás aquí- dijo la princesa, sonriendo una vez que despertó y vio al joven. Se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa, y después miró a Elsa y a Gerda.

Elsa, por su parte, también entendió las miradas de Markus y la sonrisa de Beatrice. Entendió justo igual que Kristoff y Gerda. Se volvió a la anciana mujer, interrogante, y ésta le dirigió una mirada significativa, que de eso había querido hablar con ella esa mañana.

"Oh, no", pensó Elsa.

x-x-x

Una vez que quedaron solos, Anna estaba molestando a Kristoff para que le explicara que era lo que había visto en la expresión de Markus. No dejó de preguntarle desde que salieron de los establos y mientras se dirigían a la entrada principal del castillo de Arendelle.

-¿Porqué no quieres decirme?- dijo Anna, molesta.

-Porque es asunto de Markus- dijo Kristoff.

Anna bufó. No le gustaba nada que su novio no compartiera esa información con ella.

-Ya lo entenderás más delante- dijo Kristoff- creo que lo más lógico sería…-

Pero se interrumpió. Uno de los oficiales del puerto había entrado corriendo a la explanada frente al palacio. Parecía agitado y sin aliento. Anna y Kristoff corrieron hacia él. y lo ayudaron a sentarse al borde de una de las fuentes. Anna hizo una señal, y uno de los sirvientes se apresuró a las cocinas a traer agua fresca para él.

-¿Que sucedió, soldado?- preguntó Anna.

-Déjalo que recupere el aliento- dijo Kristoff- ya responderá-

-Su alteza…- dijo el soldado con voz entrecortada- se acercan cientos de barcos, llevando la bandera de Italia-

Anna y Kristoff se miraron.

-¿Pidieron permiso para hacer puerto?-preguntó el maestro de hielo. El soldado asintió.

-Sí, señor- dijo el soldado.

-No me gusta esto- dijo Kristoff, y se dirigió a Anna- vamos, tu hermana debe ser informada inmediatamente-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Nos leemos pronto!

Abby L.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6: Invasión

Elsa salió de la habitación de Beatrice, pensativa y preocupada. No le gustaba nada que Markus, su estimado amigo, hubiera desarrollado sentimientos hacia la princesa. Hacia la prometida de Hans.

"Pfff…"

La sola idea le daba náuseas. No era que Beatrice no le agradara. Solo que la manera en la que se desarrollaron los eventos no era la más favorable para ella o para Arendelle. Mientras pensaba en ello, algunas ventanas se cubrieron con una leve escarcha.

"Tranquila, Elsa…", pensó, respirando hondo para evitar alterarse.

-Su majestad- una voz masculina la interrumpió. Elsa se volvió, y se dio cuenta que se trataba de monsieur Laroche.

-Buen día, monsieur Laroche- dijo Elsa, suavizando su mirada- no esperaba encontrarlo aquí-

Monsieur Laroche no sonrió.

-Yo, en cambio, sí esperaba encontrar a su majestad en el pasillo…- dijo el ministro francés.

Elsa lo miró, extrañada.

-No lo comprendo- dijo la reina de Arendelle- ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo, monsieur?-

Monsieur Laroche sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no, en nada en particular- dijo monsieur- solo quería hablar con usted sobre… sus dos extraños invitados-

-¿Habla de la princesa de Milano?- preguntó Elsa. Monsieur Laroche asintió.

-Y del príncipe de las Islas del Sur- dijo el ministro francés- debo admitir que, cuando llegue a Arendelle, me extrañó que hubiera mostrado tanta hospitalidad ante ellos, sobre todo considerando su… desafortunado incidente con el príncipe. Pero creo que su majestad está dejando pasar una excelente oportunidad-

Elsa lo miró confundida.

-¿Oportunidad?- dijo Elsa, sin entender- disculpe, ¿de qué oportunidad me está hablando? No tengo el placer de comprender…-

-Entiendo que una persona tan… noble como usted jamás haya pensado en la posibilidad- dijo monsieur Laroche- pero… intente imaginarlo. Tiene en su poder a la prometida del hombre que le hizo tanto daño-

Y entonces Elsa comprendió.

-Mil disculpas, monsieur Laroche- dijo Elsa- pero no me agradó nada su elección de palabras. La princesa Beatrice llegó a Arendelle en paz, en busca de ayuda, y no creo que sea culpable de ningún crimen que haya cometido en el pasado su prometido-

-Pero su majestad, debe entender que es una ventaja…-

-Pero nada- dijo Elsa- no me rebajaré a hacer algo así. Jamás-

Y comenzó a caminar hacia el ala sur.

-Espere, su majestad- dijo monsieur Laroche- ¿a dónde se dirige?-

Elsa no respondió. No le gustaba, pero sabía que debía hacer en ese momento.

x-x-x

Hans se estaba preparando para salir a cenar. Nunca había compartido los alimentos con Elsa o Anna. Siempre solo, vigilado por Kai. Sabía que la reina no confiaría en él. Y eso era inteligente de su parte. Además, después del encuentro de Elsa con él esa mañana, no estaba muy seguro de que pensar. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de sus planes. Al menos contra Elsa. No le importaba darle una lección a Anna.

Su plan original había sido bastante simple. Casarse con la princesa italiana. Usar los ejércitos para conquistar Arendelle. No tenía ni que asesinar al rey para convertirse en rey él mismo. Solo derrocar a Elsa con su invasión y quedarse con Arendelle. Y darle a Anna una lección, quizá tener a ambas hermanas el resto de su vida en prisión. Sería rey de Arendelle y segundo en línea para la corona italiana. Con la enfermedad y el naufragio de Beatrice, se vio obligado a modificar su estrategia un poco. Gracias a ello hasta podía encontrar una excusa legítima para atacar Arendelle. Pero no, Elsa era más inteligente de lo que creía.

El ruido en su puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ya voy, Kai, ya voy- dijo Hans, caminando hacia la puerta, creyendo que el viejo mayordomo de Elsa iba por él para conducirlo al comedor. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba- ¡Elsa!-

-Buen día, príncipe Hans- dijo la reina de Arendelle en tu tono neutral, pero amable y tranquilo- me alegra verlo en buenas condiciones. Estoy aquí para escoltarlo para conocer a su prometida-

Hans se sorprendió. No esperaba verla, y no esperaba que dijera eso. Se tranquilizó rápidamente.

-Muy bien- dijo Hans, fingiendo interés- estoy listo-

Elsa sonrió amablemente.

-Por aquí, Hans- dijo ella, llamándolo por su nombre por primera vez.

x-x-x

-Aquí tienes- dijo amablemente Markus, dándole un vaso con agua a la princesa Beatrice, quien estaba sentada sobre la cama, con un hermoso vestido azul que Elsa le había prestado. La princesa sonreía, mientras que Gerda sacudía la cabeza. No le iba a gustar lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Te ves hermosa, querida Beatrice- dijo el duque, quien también había sido llamado a la reunión- y mi corazón se alegra de verte bien, recuperada, y sonriendo, una vez más-

-Gracias, Paolo- dijo Beatrice, volviendo sus ojos a su primo por unos segundos- fuiste muy amable conmigo-

-Por supuesto, querida- dijo Paolo- lo que sea para que estés bien-

El general hizo una mueca, que no pasó desapercibida para Markus, ni para Gerda. Ésta miró con curiosidad al general. No podía descifrar esa mirada extraña. No tuvieron tiempo, ya que en ese momento entró Elsa, seguida de Hans.

Cuando entró Hans, Markus cambió de expresión inmediatamente. Beatrice, quien no tenía idea de quien era, solo sonrió levemente hacia Elsa y al recién llegado.

-Buenas noches, Elsa- dijo Beatrice, poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Gerda e inclinándose levemente después de dejar el vaso con agua en la mesita de noche.

-Buenas noches, Beatrice- dijo la reina de Arendele, volviéndose hacia Hans- príncipe Hans, le presento a su futura esposa, la princesa Beatrice de Milano. Beatrice, te presento al príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur-

-Oh- dijo simplemente Beatrice, quedándose sin habla al mirar a Hans. Su sonrisa se borró casi al instante.

Hans, por su parte, no pudo descifrar esa mirada. A los ojos de Hans, su prometida era muy hermosa, es verdad. Sin embargo, algo le faltaba. Quizá era la enfermedad que aún no se resolvía por completo. Quizá era otra cosa, y Hans podía adivinar cual era.

Beatrice no era Elsa.

Pero el compromiso estaba hecho. Sus planes estaban formulados. Tenía que seguir adelante.

-La reina y la princesa de Arendelle me han hablado mucho de ti, Beatrice- dijo Hans, sonriendo seductivamente e inclinándose- pero no me describieron tu belleza-

Beatrice salió de su sorpresa, y sonrió levemente.

-Es muy amable, su alteza- dijo la princesa, ofreciéndole su mano. Hans la tomó, quizá un poco torpemente, y la besó rápidamente, para después soltarla. Beatrice no borró su sonrisa, aunque ésta no se parecía nada a las sonrisas que había esbozado antes la princesa.

-¿Me permitiría invitarla a pasear en la explanada, su alteza?- dijo Hans, mirando de reojo a Elsa, y ofreciendo su brazo a Beatrice- me parece que, desde su llegada a Arendelle, no ha salido de esta habitación, ¿verdad? Podemos hablar de nuestros planes, una vez que volvamos a casa-

Beatrice asintió, y tomó el brazo de Hans, para salir junto con él de la habitación y rumbo a la explanada. Con una mirada, Elsa indicó a Gerda que los siguiera. Lo mismo hicieron el duque y el general. Elsa se quedó sola en la habitación. No sola, Markus también estaba ahí.

-Mañana la princesa Beatrice partirá de Arendelle rumbo a las Islas del Sur, como indicó el príncipe Hans- dijo Elsa y agregó, un poco insegura- ¿Markus?-

-¿Sí, su majestad?- dijo el joven sin mirarla, concentrado en guardar un par de libros en su maletín.

-Debemos discutir el pago de tus servicios- dijo Elsa en voz baja-

-Sí, su majestad- dijo Markus indiferentemente, un poco triste quizá.

Un par de minutos permanecieron ambos en silencio.

-Markus, ¿es verdad lo que sospecho?- dijo Elsa de pronto.

-No se de que está hablando, su majestad- dijo Markus.

Elsa sonrió pacientemente. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y tomó asiento en la cama de Beatrice, sin quitar su mirada del joven.

-Creo que sí lo sabes- dijo Elsa con toda calma, con sus ojos de hielo mirando al joven. Sintiéndose observado, Markus suspiró y tomó asiento junto a ella.

-Tal vez sí lo sepa, su majestad- dijo Markus, cabizbajo- lo siento…-

-Lo que sientes es inevitable, Markus- dijo Elsa con una voz suave- puedo entenderlo, querido amigo. Ojalá hubiera podido hacer algo por ti- la reina puso su mano en el hombro de Markus, haciendo que él se volviera hacia ella, y le sonrió nuevamente- ¿ella comparte tus sentimientos?-

Markus se sonrojó.

-¿Qué dice, su majestad?- dijo Markus, nervioso- ¡por supuesto que no! Ella es una princesa, hermana de un rey, y yo…- nuevamente bajó su mirada.

Otro momento en silencio, los dos pensativos.

-De acuerdo- dijo Elsa de pronto, tanto comprensiva como pensativa en ese momento- no estoy muy segura de que es lo correcto que hacer en esta situación. ¿Qué crees tú?-

-Su majestad, mis… sentimientos no son importantes- dijo en voz baja Markus- a partir de mañana, mis servicios ya no serán necesarios. Y la princesa Beatrice se podrá ir a las Islas del Sur, a cumplir con su compromiso-

Elsa lo miró, ahora más triste y preocupada.

-Pero Markus…- dijo ella.

-Pero nada, su majestad, Elsa- se corrigió- Gerda y Kristoff tienen razón. El futuro de Arendelle es más importante. Con permiso, su majestad- añadió inclinándose.

Y se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejando a Elsa con sus pensamientos.

x-x-x

Anna y Kristoff se apresuraron desde la entrada del territorio del palacio hacia el castillo. Cuando la gran puerta se abrió, Anna se sorprendió al ver a Beatrice salir del castillo, nada menos del brazo de Hans. Al ver a su antiguo prometido llevando a su nueva amiga, Anna sintió un horrible vuelco. Beatrice no se veía demasiado feliz, ni tampoco Hans, pero éste último, al ver a la princesa de Arendelle, le dedicó una sonrisa astuta.

Anna estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Kristoff apretó su brazo y sacudió su cabeza. Anna frunció el entrecejo y entró al palacio de la mano de Kristoff, sin hacer caso a Hans.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Beatrice, mirando alternadamente a Hans y a Anna, quien siempre había sido amable con ella.

-Oh, no es nada, querida- dijo Hans- la princesa Anna de Arendelle había estado antes enamorada de mí, por eso está celosa de que te haya elegido-

-Oh- dijo Beatrice, preguntándose si aquello era cierto.

Anna, por su parte, iba caminando rápidamente, muy molesta.

-Debiste dejarme que le rompa los dientes- dijo Anna- arggg… con esa sonrisa astuta… de seguro de un buen golpe como la última vez…-

-Anna, te aseguro que yo comparto tus deseos de romperle la sonrisa en mil pedazos- dijo Kristoff- sobre todo porque yo no he tenido el gusto. Sin embargo, sabemos que eso es lo que él quiere que hagamos. No causemos el problema diplomático que Elsa teme. Mucho menos- añadió- con los cientos de barcos italianos que se dirigen a este sitio-

Anna asintió. Se apresuraron, y encontraron a Elsa saliendo de la habitación del tercer piso, siguiendo a Markus. El joven médico se fue rápidamente sin decirles nada, con aspecto extraño. Pero Elsa los recibió con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Qué sucedió, Elsa?- dijo Anna, olvidando por un momento las noticias que traía.

-Markus y yo tuvimos una… pequeña plática- dijo Elsa. Kristoff la miró, ya que se imaginaba de que se trataba- me temo que no pude hacer nada por él-

-Estará bien- dijo Kristoff de pronto- si me lo permites, yo hablaré con él más tarde-

-Gracias, Kristoff- dijo Elsa- pero creo que necesitaban algo más-

-Ah, sí- dijo Anna- Elsa, el capitán de los puertos nos ha dicho, que hay un montón de barcos italianos dirigiéndose a este sitio-

Elsa sintió un escalofrío.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Elsa. Anna sintió. La reina de Arendelle buscó al guardia más cercano- Christian, por favor, avisa al capitán de la guardia que esté en alerta. Y avisa al capitán de los puertos que reporte cualquier eventualidad-

El guardia llamado Christian asintió y se retiró rápidamente.

-¿Elsa?- dijo Anna.

-Si es parte del plan de Hans, tenemos que estar alerta- dijo Elsa.

x-x-x

El general Adberio estaba en el puerto, junto con el capitán de los puertos.

-Esto no se ve bien- dijo el capitán- ¿porqué vendrían tantos barcos italianos?-

-Yo los mandé llamar- dijo el general Adberio.

-¿Usted?- dijo el capitán, volviéndose hacia él- ¿porqué?-

-Es natural- dijo el general- mi barco con mi princesa se vio involucrado en un naufragio, mi princesa fue envenenada por su propia dama de compañía, y terminamos en un país con la enemiga natural del príncipe Hans, su prometido- se aclaró la garganta- ¿a poco creía que no iba a avisar a su hermano, el rey, para que enviara refuerzos? La princesa debe ser protegida a toda costa-

El capitán de los puertos dudó un poco, pero asintió. Lo que decía tenía sentido.

El primer barco llegó al puerto. Dejó caer las anclas, y un puñado de soldados bajaron del mismo.

-Bienvenidos a Arendelle- dijo el capitán de los puertos.

Como respuesta, uno de los soldados desenvainó su espada y atravesó al capitán con ella. El pobre hombre cayó al suelo, herido. El soldado volvió a encajar la espada, y esta vez el capitán murió. El general lo tiró al fiordo.

-Bien- dijo el general, volviéndose hacia los soldados- bajen a los hombres. Necesitamos iniciar lo más pronto posible-

x-x-x

Hans le mostró la explanada del palacio de Arendelle a la princesa Beatrice. Afortunadamente, conocía suficiente de Arendelle de su última visita para intentar impresionarla. Al mismo tiempo que mostraba las maravillas de Arendelle a Beatrice, el mismo Hans las miraba con un poco de envidia. Pero pronto ese hermoso país sería suyo.

Uno de los soldados de la escolta de Beatrice, que había sobrevivido al naufragio, se acercó a ellos. Inclinándose, le entregó una nota a Hans.

 _Nuestros aliados llegaron._

Hans leyó la nota dos veces. Sabía lo que significaba.

De un suave tirón al brazo de Beatrice, y la condujo cerca de los establos. Con una seña, indicó a los trabajadores que prepararan a Sitron, su caballo, para ir a dar un paseo. Pronto él y algunos guardias de las Islas del Sur tuvieron a sus caballos ensillados y listos. Con una suntuosa invitación, ayudó a Beatrice a subir a su caballo, y el grupo se dirigió a la montaña.

x-x-x

Markus se dirigía a su casa, cerca del puerto de Arendelle, y casi en el borde entre el fiordo y una de las enormes montañas que rodeaban la capital. Caminaba apresuradamente, con su maleta en mano, y con sus pensamientos en otro sitio.

¡Que tonto había sido! Albergar sentimientos hacia la hermosa princesa, mientras ésta estaba inconsciente y recuperandose. Como si fuera a romper su compromiso por un pobre sirviente, hijo de campesino como él. Entró en su casa, dejando sus sustancias en la mesa, y suspiró. Tenía que tranquilizarse y dejar de pensar en eso, o la reina Elsa se enfurecería con él.

De pronto, escuchó algo que no estaba dentro de lo común. Una explosión, y gritos, provenientes de la parte más lejana del muelle.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?"

Salió de su casa, y lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento.

Cientos y cientos de soldados desembarcando en el muelle de Arendelle, mientras que los trabajadores y gente que pasaba por ahí huía en dirección contraria a ellos. Los soldados no parecían mostrar ninguna reparo si se trataba de una mujer o un niño, todos los que se interponían en su camino hacia el palacio eran empujados violentamente a un lado, en el mejor de los casos. Hacia el palacio.

"Beatrice…"

Y Markus comenzó a correr contra la corriente de gente, hacia el palacio de Arendelle.

x-x-x

La primera explosión hizo que tanto Elsa como Anna dieran un brinco involuntario.

Una vez que pasó el momento sorpresivo, Elsa se apresuró a la sala del trono, seguida de Anna y de Kristoff. Pronto se reunieron con ella Kai, Gerda y algunos de sus soldados personales. También los alcanzó monsieur Laroche, el ministro francés. Elsa estaba sorprendida, y Anna estaba un poco asustada.

-Su majestad- dijo uno de los soldados- acabamos de recibir noticias. Cientos de soldados han desembarcado en el muelle, y se dirigen hacia acá, atacando a todos, civiles o soldados, a su paso-

Elsa no respondió, solo frunció el entrecejo.

-Es hora de defender a nuestros compatriotas- dijo otro de ellos- debemos luchar…-

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo el capitán de la guardia de la reina- no podemos dejar que tomen el castillo…-

-Su majestad- dijo monsieur Laroche- si me permite volver a sugerir la estrategia de la que hablamos previamente…-

-¡No!- dijo Elsa enérgicamente. La temperatura bajó varios grados, y una brisa helada hizo temblar a todos los presentes. Los ojos de Elsa, usualmente tranquilos y brillantes, estaban brillando de furia- ya dije, monsieur, que no voy a caer tan bajo como para escudarme detrás de un inocente-

Anna se asustó ante la reacción de su hermana. Se levantó, y puso su mano en el hombro de Elsa. Ésta se calmó un poco, pero la fiereza no dejó sus ojos ni por un segundo.

-Y no, no quiero que mis soldados defiendan el castillo de Arendelle. Es solo una construcción- dijo la reina- Quiero que salgan e inmediatamente protegen a mi gente…-

-Pero…-

-Su majestad…-

-Reina Elsa, no podemos dejarla sin protección…-

-No quiero sus excusas- dijo Elsa- ya escucharon mis órdenes. Yo misma protegeré el castillo y a mi familia- añadió, formando un copo de hielo en su mano, y volviéndose a sonreír a Anna.

Los soldados asintieron y salieron rápidamente.

-Su majestad…- insistió el ministro francés.

-La decisión está tomada, excelencia- dijo Elsa- le sugiero que se ponga bajo la protección de mis guardias personales. Los enemigos son italianos, lo cual significa que son sus enemigos también..-

El ministro asintió y se retiró también.

Anna se volvió a Elsa.

-¿Porque nos están atacando?- preguntó Anna- no les hemos hecho nada para que nos ataquen… al contrario…-

-Quizá no saben que Beatrice está a salvo- dijo Kristoff.

-Quizá- dijo Elsa- como sea, debemos asegurarnos de que Beatrice esté a salvo… ¡quizá ella puede detenerlos!-

-Pero Elsa- dijo Ana- Hans salió de la ciudad hacia las montañas, con Beatrice-

Elsa se alarmó visiblemente al recordar eso.

-No te preocupes- dijo Kristoff- yo iré a buscarlos, y me aseguraré de que Beatrice esté a salvo-

Se inclinó ante Elsa, le dio un beso a Anna en la frente, y se dispuso a salir hacia los establos para ir por Sven. Anna lo detuvo por el brazo.

-Espera, Kristoff- dijo Anna- voy contigo…-

-No, Anna- dijo Kristoff, sacudiendo la cabeza- necesitas quedarte a ayudar a Elsa a defender tu hogar-

Anna no estaba muy convencida, pero asintió. Kristoff le sonrió y se apresuró a salir. La princesa de Arendelle no sabía porqué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Se volvió hacia su hermana.

-¿Y ahora?- dijo Anna- ¿cuál es el plan?-

Antes de que Elsa pudiera contestar, uno de los oficiales regresó. Al llegar frente a la reina de Arendelle, se inclinó, intentó recuperar el aliento, y dio su reporte.

-Su majestad- dijo el soldado- he recibido la noticia de que, además de los barcos italianos, se acerca a Arendelle una flota proveniente de las Islas del Sur-

Las dos hermanas se miraron.

-¡Hans!- dijo Anna, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo.

-De acuerdo- dijo Elsa con calmada furia- gracias por la información-

El oficial se inclinó y se retiró.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Anna.

-Ve por tu abrigo- dijo Elsa, mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba, haciendo que una multitud de copos de nieve aparecieran alrededor de ella- las cosas se van a poner frías-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que les esté gustando la historia. Me gusta la versión despistada de Anna. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7: Tregua

Hans estaba mostrándole a Beatrice los hermosos paisajes de Arendelle cuando se escuchó hasta donde ellos estaban la primera explosión. Hans, Beatrice y los escoltas se volvieron alarmados con dirección a la ciudad, y notaron la gran cortina de humo que se localizaba cerca de los muelles, así como el ejército entrando a la ciudad.

"Ya ha comenzado", pensó Hans.

Pensó que, después de todo, ese plan no le estaba gustando mucho que digamos. Realmente no odiaba tanto a Anna como creía. Ese golpe había sido la reacción de cualquier mujer cuando la engañas. O la dejas morir. O intentas asesinar a su hermana. Bah. Y Elsa… bueno, Elsa realmente no había hecho nada malo, ¿o sí? Bien pudo haberlo mandado de regreso a las Islas del Sur en un cubo de hielo y no lo hico.

Hans suspiró. El general ni siquiera lo había considerado en su plan inicial para atacar a Arendelle. Solo mantener a salvo a la princesa Beatrice. Sí, claro, como si Elsa o Anna fueran capaces de algo tan bajo como usarla de escudo o de rehén contra ellos.

En fin. Cada minuto que pasaba, Hans estaba menos y menos seguro de que ese plan fuese el adecuado. Al final, sí le compraría el trono de Arendelle. Lo que no le agradaba el príncipe eran los medios, no el fin.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Beatrice.

-No lo sé- mintió Hans, poniendo la mejor cara de inocencia que pudo- quizá sea mejor que nos movamos más al norte. Creo que algo está sucediendo en Arendelle, y que estarás más segura lejos de ahí-

Beatrice no discutió y, tras esa pausa, todos continuaron su camino hasta que llegaron al puesto de Oaken. Cuando iban pasando junto a la cabaña, comenzó a caer una fina nevada que rápidamente progresó a varios centímetros de nieve en el suelo. Todos, excepto Hans, se asombraron al ver que la montaña y todo su alrededor se congeló. Arendelle y el fiordo, de igual manera, estaba completamente congelado, de la misma manera que en el gran invierno hacía unos meses.

"Elsa", pensó Hans "es Elsa intentando proteger a sus habitantes. No va a perder sin pelear".

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo uno de los escoltas, antes de que Beatrice siquiera pudiera preguntar.

-Debe ser obra de la reina de las nieves- dijo Hans, evitando decir el nombre de Elsa- seguro sabían que la reina de Arendelle tiene poderes de hielo y nieve, ¿no es así?- los guardaespaldas sacudieron la cabeza, y Hans se volvió a Beatrice- no te preocupes, no vamos a dejar que los use en tu contra-

Beatrice asintió. Intentaron continuar su camino, pero por culpa de la fuerte nevada, la temperatura había bajado mucho, y no tenían la ropa adecuada para esa situación.

-Creo… que deberíamos volver a la ciudad- dijo de pronto Beatrice, abrazándose y temblando de frío. Sus labios estaban ya pálidos- muero de frío-

-Espera, Beatrice, no creo que sea buena idea regresar todo el camino con las ropas que traemos puestas- dijo Hans, señalando el puesto de Oaken y sonriendo- en este puesto podemos comprar abrigos, para no congelarnos antes de regresar. ¿Qué te parece?-

Beatrice miró la cabaña y, tras unos segundos de deliberación, aceptó. Ambos entraron a la tienda de Oaken, mientras que sus escoltas esperaron fuera. Una vez que entraron, Oaken apareció detrás del mostrador, con una enorme sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-Buenas tardes, ja- dijo Oaken- es un hermoso y helado día. ¿Quién sabe que ha pasado con la reina de Arendelle?-

-Hubo una complicación, de seguro, pero eso no es importante en este momento- dijo Hans amargamente- queremos abrigos para los dos-

Entonces fue cuando pasó. Al ver a Hans, Oaken cambió drásticamente su expresión. Su sonrisa se borró, para dar paso a una mirada de furia. Se recargó en su silla y se cruzó de brazos con obstinación.

-Oaken ya sabe quien eres tú, maldito traidor- dijo el tendero bruscamente, para sorpresa de ambos. Hans intentó decir algo, pero Oaken no se lo permitió- eres ese príncipe de las Islas, que vino a la coronación de la reina. No eres bienvenido en este establecimiento. Por favor retírate de inmediato-

-¿Que dices, grandulón?- dijo Hans, fastidiado, una vez que salió de su sorpresa- debes estar bromeando-

Oaken se levantó, revelando su gran tamaño, y sacó a Hans de su establecimiento a empujones.

.Bienvenido- dijo Oaken por cada paso que daba, empujando a Hans hasta la puerta y sacándolo de la cabaña.

Beatrice los miró, interrogante y algo sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar. Hans suspiró.

-Esta bien, está bien- dijo, alargando la mano para entregarle a Beatrice algunas monedas de oro- compra lo que necesites. Te espero aquí afuera-

La princesa asintió, y Oaken cerró la puerta de la cabaña.

-Lamento que haya tenido que ver eso, señorita- dijo Oaken, inclinandose y volviendo a su sonrisa antes de sentarse nuevamente detrás del contador- ¿qué puedo ofrecerle?-

Beatrice tomó varios abrigos, para ella, Hans y su escolta, y los puso en el contador.

-Solo esto- dijo la joven, aún mirando alrededor, un poco dudosa.

-Sí, sí, muy bien- dijo Oaken- pero creo que necesitas algo más, ja-

-Disculpe, señor- dijo Beatrice amablemente- ¿puedo preguntar… porqué su comportamiento hacia Hans?-

-Por supuesto, querida- dijo Oaken.

x-x-x

Kristoff y Sven estaban en las montañas, caminando aún a unos kilómetros de distancia del puesto de Oaken, cuando la nevada llegó. El joven rubio no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar como había conocido a Anna la ultima vez que una nevada así había golpeado la nevada. Al parecer Sven recordó lo mismo, pues hizo un sonido característico.

-Lo sé, amigo- dijo Kristoff.

Sven hizo un sonido peculiar, y Kristoff frunció el entrecejo.

-Intenta olfatear a la princesa- dijo el rubio- o a Hans. Estoy seguro que así los encontraremos-

Sven movió la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia delante, y ambos se pusieron en marcha, caminando hacia el norte de la montaña. Al seguir caminando, Kristoff escuchó un grito que resonaba en la montaña. Se puso en guardia.

-Vamos, Sven- dijo Kristoff- debe ser ella, espero que no esté en peligro…-

Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar, cinco caballos aparecieron detrás de él y rápidamente lo rodearon. Kristoff se dio cuenta, y dio una patada al costado de Sven, para que éste se echara a correr. Los hombres lo siguieron estrechamente.

-Sven- dijo Kristoff, preocupado, señalando una zona llena de árboles- debemos entrar a esa parte y separarnos. Una vez que los perdamos, nos volveremos a encontrar en el puesto de Oaken-

Sven obedeció. Cuando cruzaron hacia la zona boscosa, Kristoff se bajó de Sven, y se escondió entre los árboles, mientras Sven siguió su carrera. Una vez que creyó perder a sus seguidores, Kristoff se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el puesto de Oaken.

x-x-x

En el borde de la ciudad, el general italiano estaba furioso, caminando amenazadoramente en círculos. Si bien habían llegado sus aliados de las Islas del Sur, la reina de Arendelle había iniciado el contraataque más rápido de lo que habían planeado, y había detenido el avance de sus tropas. Esto no estaba de acuerdo a sus planes. Frunció el entrecejo y apretó su puño.

Uno de sus soldados se reportó.

-Señor, vengo a reportar que…- comenzó el soldado. El general Adberio no lo dejó terminar. Lo empujó contra una pared, tomándolo del cuello, casi asfixiándolo.

-Más vale que vengas a reportarme buenas noticias, soldado- dijo el general con furia, ante la mirada atónita y asustada del soldado.

-Señor… tenemos visualizado a uno de los objetivos que mencionó… en las orillas del fiordo- dijo el soldado- y otro… en la montaña…-

-Bien, bien- dijo el general, sin sonreír, aflojando su mano y dejando que el soldado pudiera respirar- avísenme cuando lo haya logrado. Y no quiero errores esta vez- y soltó al soldado, quien cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-No, señor- dijo el soldado, levantándose rápidamente y retirándose.

-¿Y bien?- le dijo el general a un hombre, que estaba de pie junto al general, con los brazos cruzados, una vez que el soldado se retiró- ¿que haremos ahora?-

El hombre sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Adberio- dijo el hombre, sus palabras llenas de confianza- si logramos adquirir esa ventaja, llamaremos a una tregua, y la reina de Arendelle no tendrá más remedio que rendirse a nuestras condiciones-

El general sonrió, o mejor dicho, torció su boca en una horrible sonrisa, y asintió.

x-x-x

Después de varios minutos de espera para Hans, Beatrice salió de la cabaña de Oaken con una expresión difícil de leer. Su cabeza le daba vueltas. Incluso había tenido que regresar por las cosas que había comprado en la cabaña y se había puesto el abrigo de forma mecánica. La voz del tendero, que dijo que se llamaba Oaken, resonaba en su cabeza.

 _-Todo el país sabe que el príncipe Hans vino la primera vez a Arendelle para intentar seducir a la reina Elsa- le había dicho el tendero, una vez que Beatrice le solicitó información- pero desde que la conoció, el príncipe Hans se dio cuenta de que no era tan fácil acercarse a la reina Elsa-_

 _Beatrice se había sorprendido ante aquella declaración. Si bien apenas ese día había conocido a Hans y había tenido una conversación con él, su prometido le había dicho como las hermanas de Arendelle lo habían intentado conquistar a él, no al revés._

 _-En vez de eso, cuando vio que con la reina Elsa era imposible, le propuso matrimonio a la princesa Anna- había continuado su historia Oaken- con el plan secreto de asesinar a la reina en un supuesto accidente una vez que estuvieran casados para ascender al trono por medio de la princesa Anna-_

 _Beatrice se llevó las manos a la boca. ¿Hans había considerado asesinar a una reina para ascender al trono? ¿Casándose con la primera en línea al trono? Aquello le parecía dolorosamente familiar, ya que ella misma era la primera en línea al trono de su propio país. ¿Porqué Elsa y Anna no habían dicho nada? ¿Cómo lo sabía Oaken?_

 _-Pero… ¿cómo sabe usted que eso es verdad?- le había preguntado Beatrice amablemente a Oaken, aunque no menos asustada por las declaraciones del tendero._

 _-Porque el príncipe Hans se lo confesó todo a la princesa Anna- dijo Oaken- la princesa había sido herida por la reina de las nieves por accidente, y el príncipe Hans se negó a salvarla, mientras la dejaba moribunda, se lo confesó todo-_

 _Beatrice dio dos pasos hacia atrás, con una mano sobre su corazón, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Cayó torpemente sobre una silla que estaba detrás de ella. Oaken no pareció fijarse en ello, pues continuó su historia._

 _-Entonces, durante el Invierno eterno que provocó la reina Elsa- dijo Oaken- Hans dejó a la princesa moribunda encerrada en una habitación del palacio, mientras acusó falsamente a la reina Elsa y la intentó asesinar con sus propias manos…-_

 _Beatrice se había quedado atónita al escuchar esas acusaciones. Aunque aquello tenía mucho más sentido que las explicaciones que le había dado Hans. Entonces, ¿esa era la motivación que Hans tenía para casarse con ella? ¿Convertirse en rey?_

Una vez que Beatrice salió, Hans se acercó a la princesa para tomar el abrigo, pero Beatrice reaccionó rápidamente. Tiró los otros tres abrigos al suelo, y sacó debajo de ellos una daga que también le había comprado a Oaken para defenderse. Hans dio un paso hacia atrás y levantó las manos, sorprendido.

-¡Atrás! Aléjate de mí inmediatamente- exclamó Beatrice a Hans, amenazándolo con la daga.

-Espera un momento, querida- dijo Hans en tono conciliador, tratando de tranquilizarla. No sabía que le había dicho Oaken, pero ya se imaginaba que no sería nada bueno. Sin embargo, decidió fingir demencia- ¿qué es lo que te sucede?-

-Nada de "querida", asqueroso traidor- dijo Beatrice, alejándose de él, aunque muy lentamente, en la nieve- el tendero me dijo todo sobre ti. Lo que les hiciste a Elsa y a Anna. ¿Así que yo soy tu siguiente escalón para ser rey?-

Hans se quedó helado. Sí lo era, aunque quizá no como pensaba. Él quería el reino de Arendelle. No queríaa hacerle daño a Beatrice o a su hermano el rey de Italia. Beatrice estaba pálida, sus manos temblaban furiosamente, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Los guardias parecían confundidos

-¿Acaso ese es tu plan, Hans?- continuó Beatrice, con voz ahogada- ¿quieres casarte conmigo y matar a mi hermano, el rey? ¡No lo permitiré!-

-Espera, Beatrice, no es lo que crees…- comenzó Hans, de pie frente a ella- no planeaba hacerte daño, ni…-

-¡Calla!- gritó ella, tratando de contener el llanto. No estaba enamorada de él, pero el miedo la hacia que se le escaparan algunas lágrimas- ¡me das asco! Aléjate de mí-

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ya era demasiado tarde. Uno de los escoltas, aprovechando que Beatrice estaba distraída gritándole a Hans, la atrapó por la espalda y la obligó a tirar la daga. El otro se apresuró a recogerla.

Tanto Hans como Beatrice se sorprendieron.

-¡Suéltenme!- gritó Beatrice, saliendo de su sorpresa y retorciéndose para librarse del hombre que la sostenía por las muñecas- ¡les ordeno que me suelten!¡Traidores!-

Hans los miró alternadamente. Le pareció por un segundo que los escoltas italianos parecían tener sus propios planes. Pero esa noción se esfumó en un segundo. Aquello quería decir que el general Adberio los había asignado para ayudarle con la princesa. Se acercó a Beatrice.

-Te juro- dijo Hans- que no tengo ninguna intención de hacerte daño, ni de tomar el trono de tu hermano-

Beatrice lo miró con una mezcla de miedo y enojo.

-Aunque lo que te dijo Oaken es cierto- dijo Hans- soy culpable de intentar asesinar a Elsa y a Anna-

Beatrice hubiera dado un paso atrás, pero el escolta se lo impidió.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, su alteza?- preguntó uno de los hombres.

-Volvamos a Arendelle, con el general Adberio- dijo Hans, sin dejar de mirar a Beatrice- él se encargará de ayudar a protegerla mientras se resuelve este conflicto. Además, creo que sería sensato que yo me una a la batalla-

Los hombres asintieron. Uno de ellos obligó a Beatrice a subir sobre Sitron junto con Hans. A pesar de que se resistió, y que Hans se sentía un poco mal al respecto, comenzó a cabalgar hacia el muelle, seguido de los escoltas.

x-x-x

Markus había logrado esquivar la mayoría de las peleas desde el muelle hasta la entrada del palacio. Sabía que el palacio estaba bajo ataque. Aún no sabía que iba a hacer si llegaba a entrar, o a encontrar a Beatrice, o a protegerla en caso necesario.

Una oleada de guardias salió de los alrededores del palacio, así como una brisa helada de parte de Elsa, lo que empujó a los enemigos y a Markus lejos del palacio y cerca del fiordo. Una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, Markus dio un golpe en el suelo, frustrado. Quería ayudar a la reina Elsa. Y quería ayudar también a Beatrice.

Sintió un vuelco en el estómago al pensar en la princesa.

Se volvió para mirar a su alrededor. Vio al general Adberio junto con dos soldados, llevando lo que parecía un hombre, un prisionero con ellos. Markus lo reconoció, y sacó su espada, dispuesto a ayudarlo. Demasiado tarde. Alguien lo golpeó en la nuca, y cayó hacia delante, inconsciente.

x-x-x

Elsa se encontraba en el balcón del palacio, el que daba a la explanada del mismo, disparando rayos de hielo, ventiscas y tormentas de nieve contra los soldados que se acercaban al palacio. Anna ayudaba a recargar los mosquetes y las armas de la guardia personal de la reina en el piso inferior, aunque no se alejaba demasiado de su hermana.

Elsa había ordenado a Kai y Gerda que se refugiaran en su habitación, la más segura del palacio. Kai se había negado, y estaba ayudando a Anna. El ministro francés había acomodado a su escolta personal, una veintena de hombres, en la explanada, para evitar que alguno de los italianos entre al castillo.

De pronto, una campana sonó, y un soldado enemigo, montado en caballo, corrió hacia el puente, portando una bandera blanca.

-¿Qué es eso?- murmuró Anna para sí misma. Se levantó de donde se encontraba atrincherada, y se apresuró a subir a donde estaba Elsa. La reina de Arendelle había detenido su defensa.

-¿Anna?- dijo Elsa.

-Sí, soy yo- dijo Anna- ¿qué sucedió?-

-Una tregua- dijo Elsa, sin cambiar su expresión imperdonable.

-¿Qué harás, Elsa?- dijo Anna- vas a ceder-

-Debemos aceptar la tregua- dijo Elsa- entre más tiempo dure, mejor oportunidad tendrán los civiles de dejar la ciudad y buscar refugio en las montañas-

-Pero nosotras quedaremos atrapadas- dijo Anna.

-No necesariamente- dijo Elsa- una vez que los aldeanos estén a salvo, congelaré por completo la ciudad y el castillo. Les será casi imposible entrar-

-Pero Elsa- dijo Anna- la guardia y yo no podremos estar aquí, nos congelaremos…-

Elsa la miró significativamente.

-Tú irás con ellos- dijo Anna.

-¡No!- dijo Anna- no te voy a dejar sola-

-Necesito que lo hagas- dijo Elsa.

-No, no Elsa- dijo Anna- por favor, no me lo pidas-

Elsa sonrió tranquilizadoramente, y suspiró. Se volvió hacia los soldados que se encontraban en la explanada del castillo.

-Bien, hablaremos de esto más tarde- dijo Elsa- mientras bajo a ver de qué se trata, di a Kai que pase la voz, que los civiles huyan a la montaña mientras estamos en tregua-

Anna asintió y se apresuró a buscar a Kai.

x-x-x

Hans llegó al puerto junto al fiordo más rápido de lo que se había ido. Los soldados habían detenido su ataque, y la reina de las nieves había suspendido su defensa por la tregua, así que todo estaba en calma. Por ahora.

Hans bajó de su caballo, y se hizo acompañar de los dos escoltas y de Beatrice. La princesa era prácticamente llevada entre los dos escoltas sin que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Se había dado por vencida. Ningún soldado italiano parecía hacerle caso de ayudarla a liberarse.

-Ah, príncipe Hans- dijo el general Adberio, completamente ignorando a la princesa- me da gusto que haya llegado, hemos pasado a la segunda fase del plan. La reina Elsa ha suspendido su defensa, lo que significa que ha aceptado la tregua-

Hans asintió seriamente. Ya sabía lo que significaba.

-¿Qué significa esto, general?- dijo Beatrice, ya sin miedo y sin llorar, pero visiblemente furiosa.

-Nada que te importe, niña- dijo Adberio- solamente discutimos los pormenores de nuestro plan-

-¿Qué plan?- demandó Beatrice- ¡quiero saber que están planeando! Les ordeno que dejen de atacar Arendelle de inmediato-

-Es demasiado tarde para eso, madame- dijo Adberio.

-¡No tienes permiso de llamarme así!- dijo Beatrice, lanzándole sendas miradas furiosas a Adberio y a Hans- ¡deberás dirigirte a mí como "su majestad"!-

Adberio, perdiendo la paciencia, se acercó a la princesa y la tomó bruscamente de la barbilla.

-Más vale que te calmes, madame- dijo el general, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra- tú ya no das órdenes aquí- el general retorció su boca en su característica sonrisa horrible, y se acercó más a ella para susurrar en cerca de su oído, pero suficientemente audible para Hans- más vale que te comportes, pequeña molestia, a menos que quieras que tu querido amigo Markus sufra las consecuencias-

Al escuchar ese nombre, Beatrice se puso pálida y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente en terror. Hans la miró confundido. ¿Quién era ese Markus que mencionó el general? La respuesta estaba ahí, a unos pasos de ellos. El joven médico, amigo de Elsa, que había visto en la habitación de su prometida hacía unas horas.

-Oh, sí, madame- dijo Adberio por tercera vez, esta vez sin ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de Beatrice más que la misma expresión horrorizada- tu querido amigo, el médico real, está entre nuestros prisioneros. Así que si quieres salvar la vida del chico que te la salvó a ti, más vale que te quedes quieta y callada-

Hans los miró. A pesar de que eran sus "aliados", cada vez le gustaban menos sus métodos y sus planes. Suspiró. Ya le había tocado a Beatrice. Ahora le tocaba a Anna. Y, pensó con un suspiro, a Elsa también.

x-x-x

Elsa, por su parte, bajó las escaleras con toda calma. No sabía porqué, pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Suspiró para tener sus emociones en calma. Nunca le habían fallado desde que había aprendido a controlarlas. Mientras se dirigía hacia el puente, cruzando la explanada desde la puerta del castillo, los guardias la miraban con una mezcla de admiración y preocupación. Antes de que Elsa llegara a la puerta, Anna se le unió.

-Ya estoy aquí, Elsa- dijo Anna- estoy contigo-

Elsa asintió, tomó de la mano a su hermana por un segundo, y sonrió.

Con un movimiento de la mano de la reina de las nieves, las puertas congeladas se abrieron para revelar la presencia del general Adberio acompañado de un grupo de hombres, entre ellos Hans.

Tanto Elsa como Anna miraron al hombre que, hacía unos meses, había intentado tomar Arendelle de sus manos por la fuerza y destruirlas. Al hombre al que hacía un par de días habían ofrecido su hospitalidad.

Hans no se veía nada bien. Parecía preocupado por alguna cosa, y no tenía su sonrisa confiada y socarrona que siempre mostraba cuando quería fastidiar a las hermanas. Al ver aquello, Anna sonrió, satisfecha, pero a Elsa no le acabó de gustar.

Pasaron su vista por quienes se encontraban con ellos. Un hombre encapuchado venía detrás del general y de Hans, rodeado de más soldados. A Elsa le llamó la atención que dos de los soldados llevaban consigo a Beatrice, y se alarmó. Al parecer, Kristoff había fallado. Unos pasos más atrás, estaba su querido amigo Markus, que parecía estar inconsciente, sostenido por otros dos soldados.

"Markus", pensó Elsa tristemente.

Se volvió al general.

-Bueno, general Adberio- dijo Elsa fríamente- usted fue quien pidió la tregua. ¿Cuáles son sus términos?-

El general sonrió maléficamente, pero fue el hombre detrás de él quien habló.

-Éstos son los términos de tu rendición, Elsa- dijo el hombre detrás del general- te entregarás como prisionera al general Adberio, y entregarás el reino de Arendelle a manos de el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, quien será su nuevo rey…-

Elsa quedó atónita ante esas exigencias, tan imposibles de cumplir. Si no fuera por la seriedad del asunto, creería que se trata de una broma.

-¿Estás consciente de que lo que pides es imposible?- dijo Anna, antes de que Elsa pudiera siquiera salir de su asombro, mucho menos responder- mi hermana jamás va a ceder a esas estúpidas exigencias-

Elsa salió de su sorpresa por las palabras de Anna, pero aún así estaba de acuerdo con la respuesta de su hermana. Tanto el general Adberio como el hombre se echaron a reír. Hans, mientras tanto, se encontraba cabizbajo, y miraba a las hermanas con… ¿compasión?

-Oh, queridas niñas- dijo el hombre de la capa- que desafortunada respuesta. Pero creo que cambiarán de opinión cuando vean lo que tengo para intercambiar por la reina de las nieves y la corona de Arendelle-

Anna lo miraba, escéptica, pero Elsa tenía un mal presentimiento, sobre todo al ver la expresión de Hans. No parecía estar disfrutando de ese momento.

El general hizo sonar sus dedos, y de las últimas filas de soldados que habían entrado a la explanada del castillo de Arendelle trajeron a un hombre, arrastrándolo entre dos soldados. Estaba inconsciente y cabizbajo. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas. Su cabello rubio se encontraba manchado de sangre. No tenía guantes, y una de sus botas estaba ausente.

Anna dejó escapar un grito ahogado y palideció como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Se llevó las manos a la boca y cerró los ojos, negándose a creer lo que estaba sucediendo. La princesa de Arendelle cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a sollozar recargada en la falda del vestido de su hermana.

Elsa no atinó más que a mirarlo con horror y susurrar su nombre.

-Kristoff…-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola! Espero que no me quieran matar por detenerme aquí. Ojalá que les esté gustando. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra el día cuando los leo. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8: Revelación

Elsa apenas pudo pronunciar el nombre de Kristoff, tan bajo que solo Anna, que estaba sollozando a sus pies, pudo escucharla. Sus manos temblaron, y una ventisca los rodeó. Esto no podía estar pasando.

A escasos metros de ellas, Kristoff había sido arrastrado entre la nieve por dos hombres enormes, que hacían que pareciera un niño. Uno de ellos mantenía el filo de su espada peligrosamente cerca del cuello del joven de manera amenazante.

Kristoff había sido capturado al separarse de Sven, mientras se apresuraba hacia el puesto de Oaken, con un fuerte golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, el cual lo dejó inconsciente. De ahí, la presencia de sangre. Kristoff aún no había recobrado el conocimiento, solo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, manteniéndose en el mismo estado estuporoso.

Elsa observó la escena, horrorizada. Podía escuchar a su lado los murmullos de Kai, del ministro francés y de los demás guardias reales de Arendelle alrededor de ella.

Y pensó en Anna. Lo que ella estaría sintiendo en este momento, al ver al hombre que amaba en esa situación.

Elsa inconscientemente levantó la mano hacia Kristoff, y casi de inmediato, varios soldados se colocaron delante de él, cubriéndolo de su vista. Aún sin poder creer lo que sucedía, Elsa se volvió lentamente hacia Hans, que seguía con su vista clavada al suelo. Después de evaluar a Hans con su mirada, Elsa se volvió hacia el general.

-Déjalo ir, él no tiene nada que ver con esto…- dijo Elsa con voz quebrada- no tienes ningún derecho a hacer esto-

Tanto el general como el hombre que estaba con él se echaron a reír.

-Bromeas, ¿no es así?- dijo el general, señalando el lugar donde Kristoff estaba, aunque aún oculto detrás de varios soldados- ese hombre es muy importante para tu hermana, ¿no?- una risa retorcida surgió de su horrible sonrisa- y, en un descuido, ese plebeyo pudo haber llegado a ser rey de Arendelle. Lástima…- agregó- ¿cómo se sentiría tu hermanita si algo le pasara al hombre que ama?-

Elsa no respondió. Solamente escuchó un sollozo aún mas fuerte desde donde se encontraba Anna.

La reina de Arendelle estaba helada. No sabía que hacer. ¿Porqué estaba sucediendo esto? Nada parecía lógico. Unas escasas horas antes, Elsa y Anna habían estado charlando sobre la mejor manera de evitar un conflicto con Hans y con los italianos. ¿Cómo había llegado a este punto?

No entendía como había pasado esto.

Y Beatrice… ¿porqué la habían intentado envenenar?¿Porqué enviarla a Arendelle y dejarla bajo su cuidado? ¿Porqué la trataban de esa manera, como si fuera otro prisionero de guerra más? ¿No era su princesa? ¿Esa conducta no les traería problemas cuando regresaran a Italia?

-¿Porqué…?- dijo Elsa, mirando a Beatrice y a Hans de manera interrogante- ¿porqué está sucediendo esto? ¿Qué hemos hecho para que nos ataques?-

-Oh, querida Elsa- dijo el hombre de la capucha, dando un paso para delante- entiendo que no comprendas que está sucediendo. Yo te lo puedo explicar si quieres…-

El hombre dio otro paso hacia delante. Elsa también, en una mezcla entre desafiante y para colocarse delante de Anna, que no paraba de sollozar en el suelo. El hombre se quitó la capucha, y Elsa se llevó las manos a la boca. Beatrice y el ministro francés parecieron igual de sorprendidos al ver de quién se trataba.

-¡Paolo!- dijo Beatrice casi sin voz.

El duque de Toscana mostró su amplia sonrisa. Dejó caer la capucha al suelo y se cruzó de brazos.

-El duque de Toscana…- dijo monsieur Laroche en voz alta- ¿cómo puede ser?-

-¿Porqué…?- susurró Elsa, pasando sus ojos del duque al general, del general a Beatrice, y de Beatrice a Hans. Y a pesar de que Beatrice había palidecido ante la sorpresa, Hans no parecía nada sorprendido de que la mente maestra de ese complot fuera el duque de Toscana.

-Oh, Elsa, ninguno de ustedes pudo descubrir mi brillante plan- dijo el duque con una amplia sonrisa- mi plan era bastante simple: hice un trato con el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, quien quería venganza contra tu absolutamente adorable hermana por una bofetada y humillación de hace unos meses…-

Hans, esta vez aludido, siguió mirando el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, y se ruborizó levemente. No parecía estar muy cómodo con la situación.

-El trato fue realmente muy sencillo- continuó el duque- le daríamos la mano de mi prima, la princesa italiana, y le prometeríamos nuestra ayuda militar para conquistar Arendelle. A cambio, él debería hacer a Beatrice renunciar a su derecho al trono y posteriormente ayudarnos a derrocar al rey de Italia-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Beatrice, sorprendida- ¿has estado conspirando contra mi hermano todo este tiempo?-

-No solo contra tu hermano, querida Beatrice, sino contra ti y contra la reina de Arendelle- dijo el duque de Toscana, volviéndose a Beatrice y encogiéndose de hombros- le pedí a lady Akinra que te envenenara en el viaje, para que de preferencia murieras después de casarte con Hans. Culparíamos de tu muerte a un espía de Arendelle y eso encendería aún más al príncipe Hans para destruir a la reina de las nieves. Una vez que estuvieras fuera del camino, Beatrice, yo sería el primero en línea al trono, y sería mas sencillo deshacernos de tu hermano el rey-

Elsa no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Y, al parecer, tampoco Beatrice. La joven temblaba de furia, con su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas

-Pero el plan falló. El barco naufragó en Arendelle, y el joven médico Markus descubrió que estabas siendo envenenada- continuó el duque- entonces decidimos adelantar nuestros planes. Mandé traer a Hans a Arendelle. Y mandé traer la armada. Hicimos creer a tu querido hermano el rey Dante que estabas en peligro, y decidió mandar todas estas tropas y ponerlas bajo mis órdenes- rió cruelmente mientras que Beatrice reprimía un sollozo- casi lo arruina todo y viene con la armada a salvar a su hermanita menor. Finalmente lo pudimos convencer de que no viniera-

-Maldito…- dijo Beatrice mientras forcejeaba con los hombres que la mantenían prisionera, sin éxito. El duque rió por lo bajo al verla y se volvió para mirar nuevamente a Elsa.

-Ahora, querida, es hora de tomar la decisión y rendirte- dijo el duque de Toscana, mirando fijamente a Elsa, que aún no lograba procesar lo que había dicho- abdicar a tu trono en favor del príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur-

Elsa estaba atónita. No sabía que hacer. No sabía que decidir. Rendirse y salvar a Kristoff significaría dejar su amado reino en manos del malvado Hans. No salvarlo y seguir luchando… no, no podía hacerle eso a Anna. Monsieur Laroche, el ministro francés, intervino.

-Es despreciable…- dijo el ministro francés.

-Ah, Laroche, no esperaba verte aquí- dijo el duque casualmente- supuse que serías un aliado de la reina de Arendellle… lástima que sin tu ejército, no eres una amenaza, solo una molestia…- se volvió a Elsa- bien, Elsa, se terminó el tiempo, tienes que elegir-

Elsa palideció, mirando al hombre con terror, mientras sentía la mirada de Anna sobre ella.

-No puedes pedirle que tome esa decisión inmediatamente- dijo monsieur Laroche, escandalizado por lo que demandaba el duque- dale unas horas para determinar…-

-No- dijo el general de pronto, interviniendo en la conversación, borrando su sonrisa por un momento, y frunciendo el entrecejo- no hay nada que determinar, reina Elsa. Esto no es una negociación. No tienes derechos, y no tienes opción. Si no respondes ahora, el novio de tu hermana va a morir-

Y mientras pronunciaba tales palabras, los hombres que tenían a Kristoff sonrieron maléficamente mientras acercaban el cuchillo a su cuello, Elsa juntó sus manos al frente, para evitar que temblaran. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía dejar morir a Kristoff. Tampoco podía dejar Arendelle en manos de Hans.

"¿Qué hacer?", pensaba Elsa, su corazón palpitando fuertemente "¿cuál decisión es la correcta?"

-Seguramente no esta considerándolo, su majestad- dijo el ministro francés, en voz baja para que solo Elsa, y por extensión Anna, pudieran escuchar- con todo respeto, la vida de un hombre no vale lo suficiente para abandonar su reino en manos de esos…-

Pero no completó su frase, al recibir una gélida mirada de la reina. Elsa estaba pensando en Anna. No podía dejar que le arrebataran al hombre que amaba. A pesar de su estado de preocupación, Elsa lanzó una mirada a monsieur Laroche para hacerlo callar. Se volvió al duque.

-De acuerdo- dijo Elsa, resignada- ¿cuáles son los términos de mi rendición?-

-No, Elsa, no puedes…- dijo Anna con la voz quebrada, quien hasta ese momento había estado callada, sorprendida de la respuesta de su hermana- no quiero perder a Kristoff, pero tampoco quiero perderte a ti-

-No puedo hacerte esto, Anna- dijo Elsa, con una leve sonrisa hacia su hermana, y se volvió al duque- ¿cuáles son los términos?

-Me alegra que nos hayamos entendido, querida Elsa- dijo el duque con su voz aterciopelada, sin dejar de sonreír- la rendición consta de lo siguiente. Entregarás a Hans Westegard el reino de Arendelle, y será proclamado como nuevo rey. Tu hermana, el maestro de hielo y Beatrice se quedarán en el calabozo del palacio por el tiempo que Hans disponga. Y tu te entregarás para ser llevada a Italia como prisionera, sin intentar escapar o atacarnos-

"Anna y Kristoff en el calabozo de Arendelle", pensó Elsa "y yo…"

El ministro francés dejó escapar una exclamación escéptica. Anna se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó, colocándose entre Elsa y el duque.

-Debes estar loco si crees que la reina cederá a esos términos- dijo monsieur Laroche.

-Por supuesto que no aceptará…- comenzó a decir Anna.

-Acepto tus términos- dijo Elsa de pronto, sorprendiendo a todos, dando un paso al frente y colocándose frente a Anna- tienes mi palabra que iré con ustedes a Italia y no trataré de escapar ni de atacarlos. Ahora, libera a Kristoff-

-¡Elsa!- exclamó Anna, sorprendida- no puedes…-

-Calla, Anna- le dijo Elsa en voz baja, abrazando a su hermana e intentando mantenerse serena. No derramó ni una sola lágrima- tú te quedarás aquí. Recuerda que, si algo me pasa, tú eres la verdadera heredera de Arendelle. No dejes que Hans maltrate a nuestro reino. Protégelo-

-Pero Elsa…- continuó discutiendo Anna, y Elsa la ignoró, para volverse al duque.

-Acepto tus términos- repitió Elsa- con la condición de que me des tu palabra de que nadie será lastimado. Anna, Kristoff, Markus, Beatrice, monsieur Laroche…-

-Como quieras- dijo el duque, sonriendo- al parecer tenemos un trato-

Elsa asintió. A la señal del duque de Toscana, los hombres que tenían a Kristoff, Markus y Beatrice caminaron hacia donde se encontraban las hermanas. Con un gesto de desprecio, los dejaron caer al suelo. Anna se apresuró al lado de Kristoff.

-Anna…- dijo Kristoff debilmente.

-Shhh- dijo Anna, a quien el llanto le había vuelto a ganar- no te muevas, no estás bien…-

Anna observó bien a Kristoff. No solo había sido el golpe en la cabeza. Estaba muy lastimado.

Con una ultima mirada a su hermana, Elsa acompañó a los soldados que habían liberado a Kristoff y a los otros, y los siguió sin ofrecer ninguna resistencia.

-Muy bien, muy bien- dijo el duque, mientras observaba a Elsa siendo escoltada hacia su galeón. Se volvió a Hans- muy bien, espero que estés satisfecho con tu nuevo reino, Hans Westegard… es decir, su majestad el rey Hans- añadió.

Hans, quien había logrado por fin lo que tanto deseaba, no parecía estar tan feliz.

-Gracias, Paolo- dijo Hans- ¿podría hablar contigo en privado?-

-Por supuesto, mi querido amigo- dijo el duque y, antes de atender a Hans, se volvió a los soldados de las Islas del Sur y de Arendelle- lleven a estos… prisioneros al calabozo. Y asegúrense que no intenten nada raro- añadió mirando con desprecio a Anna, Kristoff y los demás.

Hans vio como se llevaban, entre los demás prisioneros, a Anna. Su venganza estaba completa al parecer. Sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Y bien, Hans?- dijo el duque.

-Yo sé que llevarte a Elsa era parte del trato- dijo Hans- pero, ya has visto que mis soldados y los tuyos son suficientes para conquistar un país. ¿No crees que sería mejor…?-

-¿No llevar a Elsa?- dijo el duque, a punto de reírse- por supuesto que no, Hans. No es conveniente dejar a Elsa aquí, podría escapar con facilidad. Si la llevo conmigo, puedo controlarla diciendo que en cualquier momento tú asesinarás a su hermana. Tan manipulable es, que obedecerá todo lo que le ordene-

-Pero…- comenzó Hans.

-Pero nada- dijo el duque- no considerarás romper nuestro acuerdo, ¿o sí?-

Hans dudó. Finalmente respondió.

-No, para nada- dijo el príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

El duque sonrió.

-Es lo que siempre hemos soñado, Hans. Ya eres el rey de Arendelle. Y la próxima vez que me veas, seré el rey de Italia- dijo el duque- ¡que viva el rey!-

Hans asintió y se volvió al palacio de Arendelle, seguido de sus guardias, mientras los italianos se retiraban hacia el muelle. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los soldados italianos habían abordado sus barcos y se dirigían al sur.

Hans entró al palacio, acompañado de varios de sus soldados. Kai y Gerda, los leales sirvientes de la reina Elsa, fueron llevados al calabozo junto con los demás. También Markus y Beatrice. Y el ministro francés.

x-x-x

Elsa fue conducida a un camarote en el galeón del duque de Toscana. Suspiró. Los italianos ni siquiera se esforzarían por mantenerla prisionera. Ella había dado su palabra que no escaparía.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando levaron anclas. Elsa se acercó a la ventana y miró a su hermoso país, quizá por última vez, desapareciendo en la distancia. Por primera vez desde que aquella dura prueba comenzó, derramó algunas lágrimas.

-Te he decepcionado- murmuró en voz baja para sí misma- pero tenía que proteger el corazón de Anna antes que Arendelle. Perdóname, papá-

x-x-x

Hans entró a la sala del trono, la misma donde, unos días antes, lo había recibido Elsa. El pelirrojo caminó hacia el trono y se sentó en él. Por fin su sueño se había hecho realidad. Él era el nuevo gobernante de Arendelle.

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, su majestad?- dijeron los guardias.

Hans sonrió levemente.

-Lleven este mensaje a todos los pobladores de Arendelle- dijo Hans solemnemente- la reina Elsa abdicó a su trono. La princesa Anna ha sido arrestada por traición. Hay un nuevo rey en Arendelle-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9: El rey Hans

Cuando Anna cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado, estaba encerrada en uno de los calabozos de su propio castillo, junto con Beatrice. Suspiró. Ya no era su castillo. Y su hermana ya no estaba. Lo habían sacrificado todo por Kristoff.

"Kristoff…"

Anna recordaba como los soldados lo habían arrastrado, junto con Markus, Beatrice y ella misma, hacia los calabozos. Kristoff había estado consciente por un par de minutos, pero al verlo alejarse, arrastrado por los guardias, la joven podía intuir que Kristoff no tenía buen aspecto. Quizá estaba con Markus, así como ella esta con Beatrice, y quizá Markus podía ayudarlo. Suspiró. Un sollozo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Beatrice estaba sentada en el suelo, en una de las esquinas de la celda, abrazando sus rodillas, y con su cabeza hundida entre sus brazos. Desde que las habían dejado ahí, un par de horas atrás, Beatrice no había hecho más que llorar. Anna sintió algo de compasión. Sabía lo que sentía. Tanto Elsa como Dante, el hermano mayor de Beatrice, estaban en grave peligro en ese momento. Quizá Dante un poco peor, ya que el duque de Toscana había salido con la firme decisión de acabar con él.

Anna no atinó más que, luego de un par de segundos apoyar su espalda en la pared que estaba junto a Beatrice, deslizarse hacia abajo hasta sentarse junto a ella. Le dio una palmada en el hombro, llena de simpatía, y suspiró.

-De alguna manera saldremos de esta- murmuró Anna. Se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando más para sí misma que para Beatrice. Las lágrimas surgieron por fin de sus ojos.

x-x-x

Markus golpeó la puerta de la celda con su mano izquierda, lleno de furia. Solo consiguió lastimarse la mano. El joven hizo una mueca de dolor, tras tranquilizarse unos segundos, regresó al lado de Kristoff.

Markus había colocado a Kristoff en uno de los montones de paja que había en el suelo de las celdas. Había tomado algunas de las mantas que los guardias le habían proporcionado, y se había empeñado en salvar la vida Kristoff y curar sus heridas. El joven rubio había perdido mucha sangre, pero tras un par de horas de tratamiento, Markus estuvo seguro de que Kristoff estuviera fuera de peligro

Hasta su celda se escuchaban los sollozos ahogados de una mujer. A Markus no le quedaba duda de que pertenecían a Beatrice, y eso había sido lo que lo impulsó a levantarse y golpear la puerta.

-¿Anna…?- Markus escuchó de pronto la débil voz de Kristoff.

-No, Kristoff- dijo el joven médico- soy Markus. Anna está en otra celda-

Kristoff hizo una expresión de sufrimiento, que Markus estuvo seguro que no tenía nada que ver con el dolor físico que sentía.

-Estoy seguro de que Anna está bien- agregó Markus al ver la expresión mortificada de Kristoff- yo mismo la vi cuando…- y se interrumpió- la vi y estaba bien. No está lejos de aquí-

Kristoff relajó su expresión.

-Gracias, Markus- dijo Kristoff- y gracias por ayudarme…- y se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Trata de no moverte mucho- lo reprendió Markus- o vas a volver a abrir tus heridas-

Pero Kristoff no parecía escucharlo.

-Todo esto es mi culpa, Markus- dijo Kristoff- si yo no hubiera sido… si Elsa hubiera escogido…- sacudió su cabeza- si no hubiera conocido a Anna, ella y su hermana estarían a salvo, y…-

Entonces Markus entendió lo que estaba molestando a Kristoff. Claro que se sentiría culpable por lo que acababa de pasar. Por el hecho de que Elsa se había sacrificado para salvarlo. Y porque Anna estaba sufriendo por ello.

-No, Kristoff- dijo de pronto Markus.

-¿No?- dijo Kristoff, brevemente quitando su mano de sus ojos y mirando al otro joven.

-No fue tu culpa- dijo Markus- si Elsa se hubieran negado, me habrían usado a mí. O a Beatrice. O hubieran usado otra manera. El duque de Toscana estaba decidido. No había manera de evitarlo-

Kristoff lo miró por un momento. Suspiró.

-Anna debe estar muy asustada. Y triste. Y Elsa…- dijo Kristoff- y dejé a Sven abandonado en la montaña…-

-¿Sven?- preguntó Markus.

-Mi reno- dijo Kristoff- iba a verlo en el puesto de Oaken, cuando me atraparon. Le romperá el corazón que nunca llegué por él-

Markus le dedicó una sonrisa compasiva.

-Es igual- dijo Kristoff- estamos atrapados aquí, y no veo ninguna manera de deshacernos de la rata de Hans…-

Iba a seguir hablando, pero Kristoff fue interrumpido por el ruido del cerrojo y del rechinar de su puerta. Alarmados, Markus se levantó y Kristoff solo volvió su cabeza en dirección a la puerta, y ambos se sorprendieron al ver al recién llegado.

-¡Tú!- siseó Kristoff, apretando los dientes y tratando de levantarse. Markus se inclinó otra vez hacia él y lo obligó a recostarse. Kristoff, que no tenía fuerzas para superar a Markus, volvió a dejarse caer.

-Deberías hablar con más respeto al nuevo rey de Arendelle- dijo Hans, entrando al calabozo como si se tratara de una reunión común y corriente, seguido de dos guardias corpulentos. El nuevo rey miró a Kristof con desdén, ajustándose el guante blanco de su mano derecha- ¿o así te dirigías a Elsa cuando era reina?-

-¡No mereces siquiera mencionar su nombre!- gruñó Kristoff, aún con los dientes apretados, sin ofrecer resistencia a Markus- Elsa sigue siendo la reina de Arendelle…-

-Deberías quedarte quieto- dijo Hans, ignorando las palabras de Kristoff- o todo el trabajo que tu amigo hizo se irá por la borda-

Kristoff lo miró con furia. Si pudiera levantarse, le enseñaría una cosa o dos. Desde aquella vez que engañó a Anna que tenía ganas de tirarle un par de dientes. Pero en su estado, ni siquiera podía levantarse, así que se dedicó a mirar a Hans amenazadoramente, y cesó sus intentos de levantarse.

-Así está mejor- dijo Hans, sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Kristoff.

-Me da gusto que preguntaras- dijo Hans, e hizo una seña a los dos guardias. Éstos avanzaron hacia los dos jóvenes y, antes de que pudieran hacer algo, tomaron a Markus por los hombros y lo obligaron a levantarse.

-¿Qué…?- comenzó Markus, pero estaba tan sorprendido que los dos hombres lo obligaron a ponerse de pie de un tirón, sin poder ofrecer ninguna resistencia.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- dijo Kristoff.

-No te preocupes, Kristoff- Hans dijo el nombre de Kristoff con dificultad, como si le costara trabajo pronunciarlo- hubo un pequeño cambio de planes. No estarás solo por mucho tiempo…-

Una vez que dijo eso, los guardias sacaron a Markus a la fuerza, pese a las protestas de los dos y a los forcejeos de Markus. Hans también salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Kristoff escuchó el sonido del cerrojo, sumido en completa oscuridad.

x-x-x

Elsa se encontraba sentada en el suelo, en una esquina de su camarote, con sus manos en su cabeza y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Nunca en su vida había viajado en barco. Y con el antecedente de la muerte de sus padres en una tormenta en el mar, no podía mantenerse tranquila. Además, se encontraba dando vueltas en su cabeza una pequeña y simple pregunta: ¿había hecho lo correcto?

Claro, no podía dejar que el duque de Toscana asesinara a Kristoff. Mucho menos delante de Anna. Pero el reino de Arendelle sería quien pagaría por esa decisión. Suspiró.

Elsa pensó que Hans no había sido tan malo en sustituirla. Lo había hecho ya una vez, durante el invierno eterno, cuando Elsa había abandonado a su reino y a su hermana. Hans había cuidado de los habitantes de Arendelle. Había repartido mantas y comida caliente, intentando que la gente no sufriera las consecuencias de los poderes de Elsa salidos de control. Claro, después quiso dejar morir a Anna e intentar asesinarla, pero…

Elsa sacudió la cabeza. No debía pensar en esas cosas. Lo primero era sobrevivir esta aventura, lo que fuera que estuviera planeando ese duque de Toscana hacer con ella.

Ese duque no era del todo estúpido. Si el duque la hubiera dejado en un calabozo de Arendelle, para esta hora Elsa ya habría usado sus poderes para escapar y congelar el trasero de todos sus enemigos. El duque sabía muy bien que la amenaza sobre la vida de Anna era muy efectiva. Si Elsa trataba de escapar, el duque no tenía mas que avisar a Hans, y éste se encargaría de que Anna sufriera las consecuencias.

Elsa palideció y tragó saliva.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Elsa no respondió, estaba demasiado asustada para hacerlo. Y quizá algo mareada, ya que el mar estaba muy inquieto. Solo pudo dejar escapar un débil gruñido. La puerta se abrió y, para alivio de Elsa, no era el duque de Toscana ni el general Adberio. Era una mujer.

-Disculpa que te moleste- dijo la mujer- vengo a traer algo de comer-

Elsa levantó la vista. La mujer era joven, bonita, con piel bronceada y cabellos oscuros, mucho más que los de Beatrice. Casi negros. Era un poco más alta que Elsa, y llevaba puesto un vestido gris. Llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con un plato con sopa, varias piezas de pan y otros alimentos.

Mientras Elsa la miraba, la joven puso la bandeja en la cama y se acercó a Elsa, quien seguía ovillada en una esquina del camarote. Se puso en cuclillas y le ofreció su mano.

-No te puedo decir que no tengas miedo- le dijo la joven- pero en este momento estás a salvo, y estaría bien que comieras algo- forzó una sonrisa triste y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse- me llamo Giovanna-

Y fue cuando Elsa se dio cuenta. Giovanna, la chica que sonreía tristemente ofreciéndole su mano, tenía un horrendo moretón en su ojo izquierdo. Al ver la mano que le ofrecía, también los notó en su brazo.

-¿Que.. que te pasó?- solo atinó a decir Elsa.

Giovanna borró su sonrisa y bajó la vista.

-Como dije- dijo Giovanna- no puedo decir que no tengas miedo. Ven, sería bueno que comieras algo-

Elsa obedeció, más por inercia que por otra cosa, y se acercó a la bandeja. Todo parecía delicioso. Al parecer, el duque de Toscana no pensaba matarla de hambre. Y eso ya era una ventaja.

x-x-x

Hans caminaba entre las celdas de la prisión de Arendelle, seguido de al menos una veintena de sus guardias, dos de los cuales aún obligaban a Markus a caminar con ellos. No sabía si las cosas iban a salir como esperaba. Quizá podría funcionar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el joven que sus guardias llevaban detrás de él.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- dijo Markus.

-No te preocupes, no te pienso ejecutar ni nada por el estilo- dijo Hans con desdén- ahora quédate quieto y callado. No quiero que hagas esto más difícil-

Markus no sabía a que se refería. Finalmente, Hans se detuvo delante de una de las puertas. Un celador se apresuró y después de murmurar un "sí, su majestad", abrió la puerta de la celda. Dos de los guardias entraron y sacaron a un hombre que Markus ya había visto varias veces en el castillo de Arendelle: el ministro francés, monsieur Laroche.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- dijo monsieur Laroche- ¿seguirás injuriándome, Hans Westegard?-

Incluso Markus pensó que eso fue demasiado, y que tendría consecuencias. Uno de los soldados levantó la mano, claramente dispuesto a golpearlo. Hans se volvió hacia el guardia, ignorando a monsieur Laroche.

-No te atrevas…- siseó Hans, de mal humor. El guardia se detuvo.

Markus y monsieur Laroche quedaron perplejos. Mientras tanto, Hans reanudó su camino, y los dos prisioneros no tuvieron más que seguirlo. De otra de las puertas, los guardias sacaron a Kai y a Gerda. Una vez que estuvieron los 4 prisioneros, Hans se dirigió a los guardias.

-Ya saben donde tienen que esperarme. Y quiero que éste- dijo Hans señalando a Markus- me acompañe en la próxima visita…-

Los soldados se inclinaron y con un murmullo unísono de "sí, su majestad", desaparecieron, llevándose a los prisioneros a los niveles superiores. Solo quedaron seis de los soldados, dos de ellos eran los que llevaban a Markus. Hans continuó su camino, y los soldados siguieron arrastrando a Markus detrás.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a una puerta, el carcelero abrió, y los dos soldados entraron primero, y Hans entró detrás de ellos.

Era la celda donde se encontraban Anna y Beatrice. Las dos chicas se encontraban juntas en la esquina más alejada de la puerta. Solo Anna se puso de pie de un brinco.

-¡Hans!- exclamó Anna. Todo su anterior miedo se esfumó. Apretó las manos y se dirigió a Hans. Lo hubiera abofeteado nuevamente, si no fuera por las espadas desenvainadas de cuatro de los soldados que lo acompañaban. Anna gruñó- ¿qué hiciste con Kristoff?-

-Sí, ya se que es un placer ver a tu nuevo rey, Anna- dijo Hans con una sonrisa malévola- no te preocupes, tu nuevo prometido está bien, gracias a tu amigo aquí presente…- y, volviéndose a los soldados y señalando a Markus- ya saben que hacer-

Los soldados obedecieron. Dejaron caer a Markus y, antes de que ninguno de los prisioneros pudiera reaccionar, tomaron a Anna, quien alcanzó a bofetear a uno de los soldados, pero seis de ellos eran demasiados para ella. Los soldados arrastraron a Anna fuera de la celda, sin que Beatrice ni Markus pudieran hacer nada al respecto.

Hans sonrió al ver que los soldados se llevaban a Anna, y se volvió a los otros dos.

-Quería dejarlos solos- dijo Hans, cambiando totalmente su sonrisa sarcástica, y adoptando una expresión seria- tienen unos minutos para despedirse. Markus será exiliado de Arendelle so pena de muerte, por el delito de seducir a la prometida del rey-

Markus palideció.

-Como dije, tienen unos minutos para despedirse- añadió Hans, saliendo del calabozo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

x-x-x

Anna fue llevada entre los corredores hacia una escalera. Mientras trataba de soltarse de los guardias, no pudo evitar pensar que esa parte del castillo no la había conocido, a pesar de haber pasado muchos años explorando. Pronto, tras subir la escalera y cruzar el umbral al pie de la misma, Anna se encontró en un ambiente más familiar.

Fue llevada al segundo piso, a una habitación que siempre había estado vacía. Los guardias abrieron la puerta y la lanzaron dentro. Tan pronto como Anna se puso de pie por si misma, se sacudió la falda y miró a su alrededor. La habitación vacía había sido llenada con dos camas, un par de sábanas y mantas, y una mesita. Y habían añadido barrotes en la ventana.

En una de las camas yacía una figura familiar. Anna sintió un vuelco, y se apresuró a su lado.

-¡Kristoff!- exclamó para arrodillarse junto a su cama. Kristoff estaba dormido, respirando tranquilamente, cuando Anna exclamó su nombre, y despertó-¡oh, estás bien! Estuve muy preocupada…-

-Anna…- murmuró Kristoff, intentando levantarse, pero el dolor hizo que desistiera- ¿qué sucede? ¿Porqué…?-

-Yo los hice traer aquí- dijo Hans, entrando a la habitación detrás de ellos, y haciendo con una señal que los guardias se retiren.

-¿Qué estás planeando?- dijo Anna sospechosamente, sin soltar la mano de Kristoff.

-Nada, mi estimada Anna- dijo Hans, de vuelta con su sonrisa sarcástica- solo quería tenerlos mejor vigilados. Los calabozos están muy lejos, y no quiero que se escapen-

Anna frunció el entrecejo. Aquello no tenía mucho sentido. Por más lejos, los calabozos eran mucho más seguros que una habitación, por más vigilada que estuviera. ¿O no?

-Si yo fuera tu no me quejaría- añadió Hans- ¿o quieren volver a la sucia celda donde estaban, separados uno del otro?-

Anna estuvo a punto de decirle que no necesitaba su caridad, pero Kristoff alcanzó a hablar primer.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Kristoff rápidamente- gracias, Hans-

Anna no podía creerlo. Al parecer, Hans tampoco. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Es "rey Hans" para ustedes, Kristoff- dijo Hans antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

x-x-x

Markus se había dirigido a donde se encontraba Beatrice. Se inclinó hacia ella, tomó una de sus manos y la acercó a sus labios. Mientras besaba la mano de Beatrice, Markus la escuchó sollozar.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Markus.

-No puedo creer que esté pasando esto- dijo Beatrice- no puede estar pasando. Hace dos días era feliz, y ahora…-

Markus comprendió. Haber sido traicionada por un miembro de su familia. Tener que casarse con uno de los hombres que la traicionó. Saber que su hermano estaba en peligro. El joven no dijo nada. Siguió sintiendo la pequeña mano de Beatrice entre sus dedos. Eran los últimos momentos que la iba a ver. Después de eso, Markus sería desterrado de Arendelle. Suspiró cabizbajo.

-Debí haberte dicho esto desde hace tiempo- dijo Markus, dejando su mano y mirándola a los ojos- yo… me enamoré de ti. Y quizá es por eso que desterrará…-

Beatrice levantó la mirada.

-Si pudiera escoger- dijo Beatrice- te escogería a ti-

Markus sonrió tristemente.

-Tú eres una princesa- dijo Markus en tono derrotado- y yo soy… yo. Pero te prometo una cosa- añadió, tomando las dos manos de Beatrice entre sus manos- no sé como, pero vendré por ti, y te liberaré. Las cosas se arreglarán-

Beatrice sonrió. Tras unos minutos de silencio, la puerta se abrió.

-Es hora- dijo uno de los soldados, mientras que otros dos sacaban a Markus de la celda. Otro par de soldados entró y se dirigió a Beatrice, obligándola a levantarse.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo ella, alarmada.

-Por orden del rey Hans- dijo el soldado- será llevada a una habitación preparada para su alteza. La futura reina de Arendelle no debería dormir en un sucio calabozo-

x-x-x

El gran galeón italiano tocó tierra, seguido de toda la flota real. Elsa había comido, a regañadientes, un pedazo de pan y un poco de sopa. Giovanna era muy insistente. No estaba de ánimo, pero el llegar a la costa italiana hizo que un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

La puerta del camarote se abrió, y apareció el duque de Toscana. Elsa secretamente había agradecido no haberlo tenido que ver en todo el viaje. La joven frunció el entrecejo, y vio de reojo que Giovanna palideció y se levantó, retirándose a una esquina del camarote.

-No tienes que retirarte, querida- dijo el duque, volviéndose a Giovanna- ya estamos en casa…-

Se volvió a Elsa.

-Bienvenida a mi hogar, Elsa- dijo el duque- me temo que nuestro viaje no termina aquí. Tenemos que viajar un par de horas de Ostia a Roma…-

Elsa esperó en silencio.

-Pero antes de todo, voy a decirte que es lo que tienes que hacer- dijo el duque- recuerda que Hans tiene instrucciones de que, si no recibe noticias mías en más de dos días, o si yo le mando la orden, ejecutará a tu hermana, a su novio y a todos tus antiguos sirvientes leales a ti-

-Por eso sigo aquí- dijo Ella, conteniendo su enojo.

-Así es- dijo el duque- además, tienes que seguir mis órdenes al pie de la letra…-

Elsa frunció el entrecejo y apretó el puño con furia. Como le hubiera gustado congelarle el trasero cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Pero no tenía opción.

-De acuerdo- dijo Elsa con desdén- ¿qué deseas que haga?-

El duque sonrió.

-Vas a congelar todo- dijo el duque- sumirás a Roma en un invierno eterno. Y yo me encargaré de vencer al ejército de mi primo, el rey-

Elsa escuchó boquiabierta ésta orden.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola! Espero que les siga gustando. Las cosas estarán más movidas en los próximos capítulos, lo prometo. Saludos.

Abby L.


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10: Rebelión

Elsa se quedó helada. Miró al duque de Toscada, incrédula, segura de haber escuchado mal.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Elsa.

-Que una vez que lleguemos a Roma- dijo el duque- congelarás la ciudad. Toda. Principalmente el palacio. Quiero tener la mejor ventaja sobre mi primo, el rey Dante-

Elsa sintió un vuelco, recordando el sufrimiento de los ciudadanos de Arendelle durante el Invierno Eterno que ella misma había inducido por accidente. ¿No le importaban los habitantes de Roma?

-Pero…- dijo Elsa- ¿qué hay del pueblo? No están preparados. Van a…-

-Precisamente- le interrumpió Paolo- Dante y su guardia no estarán preparados para defenderse en el frío invierno súbito. Será muy fácil vencerlo-

Elsa no lo podía creer. Iba a decir algo, pero Paolo la interrumpió.

-Lo siento, Elsa- dijo Paolo- no sabía que la gente de roma era más importante que tu hermana y tus antiguos sirvientes- Elsa palideció, y Paolo sonrió- eso pensé. Solo haz lo que te ordeno, y no habrá consecuencias desagradables-

Elsa no tuvo opción. Subió a la carroza que la llevaría de Ostia a Roma. Sus manos temblaban mientras se acercaban a Roma. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

x-x-x

Markus fue conducido junto con algunos de los sirvientes de Elsa a las afueras de Arendelle. Mientras eran obligados a caminar hacia la montaña, a las afueras de Arendelle, Markus miró a su alrededor. Gerda y Kai habían sido desterrados también, al igual que el ministro francés, monsieur Laroche.

Una vez que se encontraron cruzando el río, muy cerca del puesto de Oaken, los soldados que iban escoltándolos se detuvieron. Abrieron los grilletes de los prisioneros, mientras otro de los soldados leía la proclamación.

"El rey Hans ordena que los traidores deben ser desterrados, bajo pena de muerte, si es que llegan a volver a entrar a Arendelle", leyó el soldado. Mientras leía los nombres de los condenados, Markus apretó los puños.

Una vez que terminaron de leer los nombres y de librarlos, los soldados se fueron.

-¡Esto es inaceptable!- exclamó el ministro francés- ¡debo regresar inmediatamente a Francia! Traeré un ejército y sacaré a patadas a Hans Westegard del trono de la reina Elsa-

-La reina Elsa nos abandonó- dijo uno de los sirvientes, a quien Markus no reconoció- ella le entregó el reino a Hans… y todo a cambio de la vida del novio de su hermana-

Markus dio un paso al frente. No estaba de acuerdo.

-Elsa hizo bien en salvar a Kristoff- dijo Markus- no tenía opción. Si no lo hubiera salvado, hubiera seguido yo, y si no, alguien más. Los invasores estaban dispuestos a hacer daño, y Elsa estaba dispuesta a defender a todos los habitantes de Arendelle-

Un murmullo de asentimiento recorrió al grupo.

-Creo que debemos hacer algo al respecto- dijo Kai- en ausencia de la reina Elsa, la princesa Anna es la siguiente en línea para el trono. No podemos abandonarla…-

-No podemos dejar que Hans la tenga encerrada en un calabozo- añadió Gerda.

-Debemos tomar Arendelle de vuelta- dijo Markus en voz alta- y una vez que lo hagamos, debemos rescatar a la reina Elsa. Ella se sacrificó por Arendelle. No podemos abandonarla-

-¡Sí!- exclamaron todos.

Kai se aproximó a Markus.

-¿Qué propones?- preguntó Kai.

-Primero, enlistaremos la ayuda de Oaken- dijo Markus- él sí puede entrar y salir de Arendelle, cosa que nosotros no podemos hacer… aún. Debemos establecer un campamento, en un sitio protegido de la lluvia, donde el ejercito de Hans no nos encuentre-

-Nosotros nos encargaremos del campamento- dijeron dos sirvientes.

-Necesitamos ayuda de Francia. Necesitamos saber donde está Elsa- dijo Markus.

-Yo me encargaré- dijo el ministro francés.

-Y necesitamos reclutar seguidores, leales a la reina Elsa y a la princesa Anna- terminó Markus.

Los exiliados se pusieron de acuerdo, y comenzaron a planear su resistencia.

x-x-x

Anna se despertó de pronto, y recordó lo que había sucedido. Estaba dormida en el suelo, junto a la cama donde Kristoff se recuperaba de sus heridas. Lo miró mientras dormía, y sonrió Su respiración se observaba mucho mejor, y no parecía estar ya en dolor. Anna exhaló agradecida.

-Kristoff- dijo Anna, moviéndolo suavemente. Kristoff abrió los ojos, y sonrió al verla.

-Anna- dijo Kristoff, pero pronto se borraron sus sonrisas, al recordar lo que había sucedido.

-Menos mal que estás bien- dijo Anna- ¿Markus te curó? Estaba tan preocupada cuando vi que te arrastraron, y luego no supe nada de ti…-

Kristoff la miró intentando sonreír. Fueron pronto interrumpidos por un ruido. La puerta se abrió, y entró Hans, quien entró a la habitación, haciendo una señal a los soldados que lo acompañaban de quedarse fuera.

-¡Tú!- dijo Anna con odio, al verlo entrar.

Pero por primera vez, Hans no tenía la sonrisa sarcástica que había mostrado desde que llegó por primera vez a "buscar" a su prometida Beatrice. Parecía al mismo tiempo preocupado y cansado.

-No tengo tiempo de pelear contigo, Anna- dijo Hans en un tono cansado. Sacó de la solapa de su traje una botella con líquido púrpura, y se lo entregó a Anna- toma. El médico real me dejó este remedio para Kristoff. Tres gotas ahora y otras tres en la noche…-

-¿Dónde está Markus?- dijo Anna bruscamente, después de tomar la botella. Kristoff no se levantó, pero siguió a Hans con sus ojos.

-Exiliado- dijo simplemente.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Kristoff, levantando la voz por primera vez.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo Anna, ofendida- ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso? Markus es un buen hombre. ¡Él le salvó la vida a tu prometida!-

Anna levantó la mano, lista para abofetearlo. Hans la detuvo y, sin ninguna brusquedad, la soltó inmediatamente.

-Y después la sedujo- dijo Hans entre dientes, mientras detenía el golpe de Anna- ese fue su crimen-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Anna, incrédula. Kristoff no dijo nada. Sabía que Markus tenía sentimientos hacia Beatrice, y ella hacia él. Anna no lo había captado.

-Lo que escuchas- dijo Hans, aún hablando entre dientes- tu querido amigo Markus quiso seducir a mi prometida-

-¿Y si fuera así?- dijo Anna- ni que tu no lo hubieras hecho-

Hans iba a responder, pero se quedó callado.

-Como sea- dijo Hans con indiferencia- lo hecho, hecho está. No vine a hablar de tu amigo. Solo vine a dejarte el medicamento. Solo… asegúrate que ese tonto lo tome-

-¡Cómo te atreves!- exclamó Anna. Kristoff lo ignoró, e hizo una seña a Anna para que se tranquilizara.

-Mañana hablaré con ustedes- dijo Hans, dándoles la espalda mientras se preparaba a salir- tengo algo importante que decirles-

Y salió. Tanto Anna como Kristoff quedaron perplejos. ¿Que querría decirles Hans?

x-x-x

Una vez que salió de la habitación donde Anna y Kristoff estaban encerrados, pasó a la habitación a donde habían trasladado a Beatrice.

La joven se encontraba sobre la enorme y lujosa cama, llorando amargamente. Lady Akinra estaba de pie frente ella, vigilándola constantemente.

Beatrice no escuchó a Hans cuando entró. Una vez que la vio en ese estado, Hans hizo una mueca. No le gustaba hacerla sufrir, pero tenía que seguir adelante. Solo un día más.

-Ejem…- dijo Hans, aclarándose la garganta.

Viéndose sorprendida, Beatrice se levantó y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, para confrontar a Hans con una expresión de enojo. Con una señal, hizo salir a lady Akinra.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?- dijo ella. Hans no respondió con desdén, como con Anna. Suspiró y se sentó sobre la cama, junto a ella.

-Beatrice- dijo Hans con voz suave- sé que en este momento las cosas no tienen sentido. Te prometo que mañana te explicaré absolutamente todo. Y las cosas no estarán tan mal como piensas-

-¿No estarán tan mal?- dijo Beatrice- mi hermano va a ser atacado por mi primo, y tu eras su cómplice. Y… exiliaste a Markus, a pesar de que me salvó de…-

-Ya sé que no entiendes- dijo Hans en voz baja- no puedo decir mucho en este momento. Si solo me creerás una cosa, créeme que lady Akinra es una espía de Paolo, y que si mencionas algo de lo que digo, Paolo se enterará y las consecuencias serán peor-

Beatrice parpadeó, esta vez sorprendida.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo ella.

-Mañana- dijo Hans- te prometo que mañana todo será explicado. Solo… por favor, no digas nada, mucho menos a lady Akinra. Markus estará bien. Lo prometo-

Beatrice miró sorprendida a Hans mientras salía. Markus estaría bien. ¿Podría confiar en Hans?

x-x-x

El carruaje se acercaba a la ciudad de Roma, la cual se encontraba rodeada de una enorme muralla y unas gruesas puertas de roble. Si no hubiera estado tan preocupada por lo que iba a hacer, se hubiera quedado atónita de la magnificencia de la ciudad.

Los soldados de Paolo golpearon la puerta de roble, y ésta se abrió. Elsa miró la bella arquitectura de la ciudad, y palideció al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Y bien, mi querida Elsa- dijo Paolo, una vez que estuvieron dentro de la ciudad, y las puertas de roble se habían cerrado tras de ellos- es tu turno de traer el invierno a esta ciudad-

-¿De verdad quieres que haga eso?- dijo Elsa, quizá un poco patéticamente- quizá no es lo mejor para…-

-No, no voy a cambiar de opinión- dijo Paolo- hazlo ahora, o enviaré un mensaje a Hans-

Elsa suspiró y miró sus manos. El brillo peculiar de cuando estaba a punto de hacer magia. Suspiró y frotó sus manos. Un pequeño brillo de nieve se formó entre sus manos. Elsa lo lanzó al cielo y, una vez que llegó a una nube, comenzó a nevar. Las estatuas se cubrieron de una fina escarcha.

Se volvió a Paolo, quien sacudió la cabeza.

-Vamos, Elsa- dijo el duque- te he visto hacerlo antes. Esto no es suficiente…-

Elsa suspiró. Levantó un poco la falda de su vestido, y dio una fuerte patada en el suelo, congelando por completo los adoquines. Una segunda bola de nieve enviada al cielo causó una más fuerte nevada. Una vez que terminó, se volvió al duque, quien junto con sus soldados se estaban colocando gruesos abrigos.

-Muy bien, mucho mejor- dijo el duque- ahora, espera aquí, con el general Adberio, mientras tomamos el palacio…-

Elsa dio unos pasos atrás, y fue tomada por los hombros por el general. La joven se enfureció, y congeló las manos del general.

-No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo- siseó Elsa en voz baja.

El general no pareció inmutarse. Se sacudió el hielo de las manos.

-Deberías tranquilizarte, niña- dijo el general- no sabes que va a suceder contigo cuando el duque de Toscana decida que tu utilidad ha terminado-

Elsa lo miró, y no le gustó nada la expresión del general.

Demasiado tarde para pensar. El ejército comenzó su asalto en el palacio. Elsa se sintió culpable por lo que acababa de hacer. Pero no tenía opción.

x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de Arendelle, Markus y Kai ya habían juntado una gran cantidad de seguidores, en parte gracias a la publicidad que Oaken había realizado, además de los cientos de refugiados que habían perdido sus hogares ante la crueldad de los invasores.

Solo hubo una cosa que pareció sorprender a Markus: los constantes testimonios de que Hans los había intentado ayudar una vez que los italianos se fueron de Arendelle. Y no sabía porqué, pero eso no tenía sentido.

Los pensamientos de Markus fueron interrumpidos por Kai.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Markus?- preguntó el antiguo mayordomo de Elsa.

Markus se sorprendió.

-No, no- dijo Markus- es solo que… me sorprende que muchos de los refugiados han dicho que Hans Westegard les ha ayudado a recuperar sus hogares, o a buscar refugio…-

Kai sonrió.

-¿Tienes dudas de esta rebelión?- preguntó Kai.

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo Markus- es solo que… no tiene sentido. Pero no, debemos liberar a la princesa Anna…-

-Y a Beatrice- dijo Kai.

Markus bajó la mirada.

-Sí, ella también- dijo Markus.

Kai le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Mañana- dijo Kai- mañana marcharemos sobre la capital de Arendelle. Mañana atacaremos a Hans y lo obligaremos a liberar a Anna y a devolverle el poder. Y Beatrice también quedará libre-

Markus asintió y se puso de pie.

-¡Mañana al amanecer marcharemos sobre Arendelle!- anunció en voz alta, seguido de gritos de asentimiento por parte de los demás.

x-x-x

Monsieur Laroche, el ministro francés, había abordado lo más pronto posible un navío y logró convencer a los tripulantes que lo llevaran de vuelta a las costas de Francia. En menos de un día llegaría a Calais, para iniciar su viaje rápidamente hacia la capital francesa.

"No puede ser posible lo que ha sucedido", pensó el ministro, "primero que nada, debo advertir al rey, pues una vez que el duque Paolo conquiste la capital italiana, su siguiente movimiento será atacar la frontera con Francia"

Suspiró.

"Y no puedo abandonar a la reina de Arendelle. Convenceré al rey de Francia de enviar ayuda".

x-x-x

La batalla solamente duró un par de horas. Al caer la noche, la capital italiana, Roma, había caído a las manos del duque de Toscana y de su ejército de rebeldes. No había sido tan difícil. Los soldados romanos jamás tuvieron oportunidad, temblando de frío y resbalando en el hielo.

Tras tomar a varios prisioneros, el general y el duque de Toscana entraron al palacio, acompañados de Elsa, para capturar al rey.

Elsa se sorprendió al ver al rey Dante. Era muy parecido a Beatrice, con su piel algo bronceada y sus cabellos castaños, típicos del centro de Italia. Dante tenía una mirada digna y ofendida y, sin embargo, nunca perdió su compostura.

-Y aquí viene el traidor- dijo Dante, mientras el general y Paolo entraban a la sala del trono, seguidos de Elsa y la otra mujer que estuvo con ella durante el viaje, quienes caminaban tímidamente detrás de ellos, y una veintena de soldados- dime, Paolo, ¿cómo te atreviste a levantar un dedo contra Beatrice?-

-Beatrice está bien, mucho mejor de lo que estarás tú- dijo Paolo- de hecho, pasará el resto de su vida en un calabozo. Quien sabe, si tiene suerte, hasta el nuevo rey de Arendelle puede considerar casarse con ella. Realmente ya no depende de mí-

Dante frunció el entrecejo.

-Jamás te perdonaré que hayas usado a Beatrice en esto- dijo Dante entre dientes.

-No he venido aquí a discutir eso, Dante- dijo Paolo en tono de aburrimiento- he venido a discutir tu abdicación como rey de Italia-

-Jamás- dijo Dante con calma y solemnidad.

-Eso justo me esperaba de un rey como tú. Entonces tendré que eliminarte- dijo Paolo, sin perder su sonrisa malvada.

-No te atreverías a asesinar a un rey- dijo Dante- la gente de Italia no lo permitirá-

Como respuesta, Paolo tomó a Elsa del brazo, y de un tirón la hizo colocarse frente a él, entre Dante y él mismo.

-¿La ves?- dijo Paolo, riendo- la mismísima reina de las Nieves, Elsa de Arendelle. Reducida a mi prisionera, y fue quien me ayudó a vencerte-

Elsa cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, pero Paolo la obligó a levantar la mirada. Dante la miró con tristeza, e hizo un gesto de acercarse a ella y hacer que Paolo la suelte, pero fue amenazado por el general Adberio, cuando éste levantó su espada de manera amenazadora.

-Déjala, Paolo- dijo Dante, dando un paso atrás- ya tienes lo que querías de ella. Ya me tienes a mí. Déjala volver con su familia a Arendelle. Ya no te es de utilidad para nada. Ten un poco de dignidad-

Paolo se echó a reír.

-Eres un estúpido, Dante, y por eso el día de hoy has perdido el trono- dijo Paolo, y se volvió a los soldados- llévenlo a los calabozos. A Elsa también. Un rey y una reina. Se harán compañía mientras yo construyo una nueva Italia-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Espero que les esté gustando. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11: El cambio de Hans

Elsa y el rey depuesto Dante fueron llevados a los calabozos del palacio italiano. Por primera vez en su vida, Elsa vio un lugar que era mucho peor que los calabozos de Arendelle. Había moho y humedad por todas partes. Y era un caos. Los soldados leales al usurpador duque de Toscana se encontraban ahí, metiendo prisioneros a las celdas. Elsa y Dante fueron llevados a la última celda, en el pasillo más oscuro del calabozo.

La celda en la que fueron encerrados no estaba tan sucia y húmeda como las demás, pero estaba completamente cerrada por 4 paredes. Las dos únicas luces provenían de una lámpara en una esquina de la celda, y la otra de un pequeño hueco en la puerta.

Elsa no tuvo tiempo de observar antes de entrar. Los soldados la empujaron dentro. Tanto ella como Dante fueron encadenados, uno frente al otro, a las paredes de la celda. Tan pronto como se aseguraron de que ninguno de los dos podía escapar, los soldados salieron y los dejaron solos.

La mente de Elsa estaba pensando en Anna, seguramente sola en un calabozo. Se preguntaba si Kristoff habría sobrevivido, porque lo habían dejado muy lastimado. Y sus fieles Kai y Gerda, ¿que habrían hecho con ellos?

Elsa levantó la mirada, y vio a Dante cabizbajo, sentado en el suelo del calabozo, con su cara entre sus manos.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Elsa, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que sonaba su pregunta. Por supuesto que no estaba bien. Dante levantó sus ojos, y su mirada quedó fija en Elsa. Ella se sintió un poco mal por lo que había ocurrido- lo siento mucho. En parte es mi culpa, por ceder a sus presiones-

-No es tu culpa- dijo Dante- seguramente Paolo amenazó a alguien muy querido por ti, para que accedieras a venir con él-

-Sí, a mi hermana- dijo Elsa, en un tono derrotado. Dante sonrió tristemente.

-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por Beatrice- dijo el joven rey- no tienes nada de que disculparte…- miró sus cadenas y suspiró- ¿qué vamos a hacer al respecto?-

-No hay nada que podamos hacer- dijo Elsa, volviendo su mirada el suelo- tanto mi hermana como Beatrice son rehenes de Hans, el aliado de Paolo. Si intentamos algo, las consecuencias serán terribles para ellas-

x-x-x

Markus, junto con Kai, Gerda y los demás exiliados, y gracias a la ayuda de Oaken, habían ya reunido a una gran cantidad de seguidores. Habían dejado su campamento y se encontraban en los límites de Arendelle.

Mientras esperaba la hora acordada al amanecer, Markus notó algo extraño entre los árboles del bosque. Al acercarse, curioso, con su mano en el mango de su espada, se sorprendió al ver que no era ningún enemigo. Era Sven, el fiel reno de Kristoff.

-¡Sven!- dijo Markus al reconocerlo- ¿qué haces aquí?-

Sven dejó escapar un sonido entristecido. Markus le acarició la cabeza cuando dejó de hacer ese sonido, y suspiró.

-Kristoff se encuentra prisionero en el castillo de Arendelle- dijo Markus- no te preocupes. Iremos a salvarlo, al igual que a la princesa Anna-

Sven irguió la cabeza, orgulloso, y siguió a Markus, cuando el joven iba a reunirse con los aliados rebeldes que Oaken había ayudado a reunir.

-Markus, ¿estás seguro?- le preguntó uno de los aliados.

-Sí- dijo Markus con convicción, mientras algunos de sus aliados repartían armas- mis cálculos son correctos. Somos mayoría. Los soldados de Hans no podrán detenernos-

-Es nuestro deber como ciudadanos de Arendelle- intervino Oaken- rescatar a nuestra reina y nuestra princesa-

-¿Cuál es el plan?- dijo otro de los hombres.

-Crearemos una conmoción delante del palacio- dijo Kai- la gente de Arendelle se unirá a nosotros, no aprueban el reinado de Hans Westegard. Mientras eso sucede, algunos entraremos al palacio para liberar a la princesa Anna y tomar prisionero a Hans…-

Los aliados se miraron entre sí. Markus suspiró y levantó su espada.

-Hans Westegard entregó a nuestra reina Elsa al enemigo- gritó Markus ante la mirada expectante de los aliados- y encerró a la princesa Anna en un sucio calabozo para usurpar su lugar en el trono. ¡No lo permitiremos!-

-¡No!- gritaron los aliados.

-Liberaremos a la princesa Anna- continuó Markus su discurso- volveremos a tomar el control de Arendelle, y salvaremos a la reina Elsa-

-¡Sí!- respondieron.

-Les enseñaremos a los Isleños y a los Italianos que no deben meterse con nosotros- terminó Markus- les enseñaremos que no pueden ponerle las manos encima a nuestra reina-

-¡Viva la reina Elsa!¡Viva la princesa Anna!- exclamaron todos.

Markus sonrió. Junto con Kai y Oaken, seguidos primero de Sven, guiaron a los aliados rebeldes a través de la frontera hacia Arendelle.

x-x-x

Esa mañana, Beatrice se despertó sobresaltada. Lady Akinra había entrado a su celda, llevando una tetera y un par de tazas de té, así como algunas galletas. Beatrice miró sospechosamente a la mujer que había intentado envenenarla previamente.

-El desayuno está listo, su alteza- dijo lady Akinra.

-Ni loca voy a tocar algo que me des- dijo Beatrice, desafiante- tú trabajas para Paolo. Traicionaste a tu rey. Espero que la recompensa de ser una traidora haya valido la pena-

El rostro de lady Akinra se desfiguró en una horrible sonrisa que no le gustó nada a Beatrice.

-Oh, ni siquiera te imaginas, niña tonta- dijo lady Akinra, acercándose a ella con una mirada malvada- tu querido primo me pagó muy bien por tres cosas. ¿Quieres saber cuales son?-

Beatrice dio un paso atrás involuntariamente. Lady Akinra acentuó su sonrisa.

-La primera fue envenenarte lentamente durante nuestro viaje a las Islas del sur, como ya sabes- dijo lady Akinra. Dio un paso adelante, y Beatrice instintivamente dio otro paso atrás- la segunda fue vigilarte y vigilar que Hans, una vez tomando el puesto de rey de Arendelle, no te dejara ir a intentar reclamar tu derecho a la sucesión del trono-

Otro paso adelante de lady Akinra, y otro paso atrás de Beatrice.

-¿Y la tercera?- dijo Beatrice casi sin voz.

Como respuesta, lady Akinra dio otro paso adelante, y cuando Beatrice quiso dar un paso atrás, la pared de la habitación se lo impidió. La malvada mujer acortó la distancia.

-Asegurarme de que no seas una amenaza para su reinado- dijo la mujer. Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, tomó a Beatrice del cuello con sus dos manos.

-No… no….- Beatrice intentó gritar, pero las manos de la mujer apretaban su cuello con fuerza. Por más que Beatrice trataba de quitarla y defenderse, la mujer era mucho más fuerte que ella. No tuvo otra opción que quitársela de una patada. Funcionó. La mujer cayó al suelo.

Beatrice intentó correr hacia la puerta, pero tropezó con una grieta en el suelo. Intentó también gritar, pero la voz no le salía. Lady Akinra la alcanzó y, tomándola de su cabello, la obligó a levantarse y la volvió a lanzar contra la pared, para nuevamente apretar su cuello.

-Calma, querida princesa- dijo lady Akinra- pronto todo terminará…-

Beatrice sintió que sus rodillas claudicaban, y su mente le mostraba imágenes borrosas de Markus y de su hermano Dante. Moriría ahí, sin volverlos a ver. Cerró los ojos, mientras una lágrima se escapaba de uno de ellos.

De pronto, toda la presión en su cuello desapareció del todo. Beatrice sintió su cuerpo caer hacia delante, siendo detenido por otra persona. La joven princesa abrió los ojos, y vio que se encontraba en los brazos de su prometido. Éste había lanzado a lady Akinra al suelo y había atrapado a Beatrice antes de que cayera al suelo. Beatrice miró los ojos de Hans, los cuales miraban a la malvada mujer llenos de furia.

-¡Cómo te atreves a tocarla!- rugió Hans- ¡guardias!-

Beatrice miró como cuatro guardias entraron a la habitación, poniéndose bajo las órdenes de Hans.

-Llévense a esta mujer al calabozo- dijo Hans despectivamente. Los soldados obedecieron y se retiraron.

Una vez solos, Hans se volvió hacia Beatrice.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Hans en voz baja. Beatrice trató de decir algo, pero su voz no quiso salir- no hables. Vas a estar bien. No dejaré que nadie vuelva a intentar lastimarte-

Beatrice lo miró. ¿Era el mismo Hans que había traicionado a todos?

-No me mires así- dijo Hans- te dije que hoy te iba a explicar todo. Vamos con Anna y su desagradable prometido-

La ayudó a levantarse, y caminó con ella por el pasillo del palacio.

x-x-x

Elsa no sabía que pensar. Estaba encerrada en el calabozo del palacio italiano junto con el depuesto rey Dante. Suspiró. Al parecer, Dante quería hacer algo al respecto. Un plan para liberarse de la prisión en la que se encontraban. Pero cuando Elsa le dijo que Beatrice también era prisionera de Hans, el joven rey desistió.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a que les hagan daño- dijo Dante finalmente- a tu hermana o la mía-

Elsa asintió. Miró a Dante.

-Hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Elsa- ¿porqué accediste a que tu hermana se casara con Hans Westegard?-

Dante se encogió de hombros.

-Paolo dijo que era un buen partido para Beatrice- dijo Dante- realmente yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que Paolo estaba conspirando contra mí. Ahora todo tiene sentido-

-Pero… signor Giordano, tu ministro, fue a mi coronación- dijo Elsa- seguramente él te contó lo que Hans intentó hacer…-

Dante sacudió la cabeza.

-Sí lo mencionó- dijo Dante- pero Paolo insistió en que todo fue un malentendido, y que Hans era un buen príncipe a pesar de los rumores. Para mi vergüenza, le creí. De hecho, lo sucedido fue enteramente mi culpa-

-No te atormentes- dijo Elsa, mirando sus cadenas y suspirando- no puede ser nuestro destino quedarnos aquí-

Dante le sonrió, dudoso de que aquello fuera verdad.

El rechinar de la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de los dos. Parecía que Paolo había vuelto para atormentar a Dante un poco más. Dante, por su parte, miró a su malvado primo traidor indiferentemente.

-Veo que rápidamente te has acostumbrado a tu nuevo hogar, Dante- dijo Paolo, y se volvió a mirar a Elsa- ¿y cómo no? Con tan hermosa compañía-

Elsa frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros, Paolo?- dijo Dante con paciencia.

-Oh, nada que no haya tomado ya- dijo Paolo con una sonrisa- solo vengo a traerte noticias. Quizá debí haberte dicho esto antes…-

-No tengo interés en lo que tengas que decir- dijo Dante.

-Esto te interesará, te lo aseguro- dijo Paolo, sin dejar de sonreír- ¿recuerdas a lady Akinra, la dama de compañía de tu hermana?-

Dante frunció el entrecejo. Elsa le había dicho como la malvada lady Akinra había intentado envenenar a Beatrice en su camino a las Islas del Sur, y como el joven médico real se había dado cuenta y había salvado su vida.

-Bueno, antes de irme de Arendelle, le dejé a lady Akinra una tarea muy importante- dijo Paolo- ya te imaginarás cual fue. No podía dejar que tu querida hermanita estuviera aún viva y con posibilidades de amenazar mi reinado…-

Tanto Dante como Elsa palidecieron. No podía ser posible. Ni siquiera Paolo podría ser tan malvado.

-¡No te atrevas!- dijo Dante, desesperado- Beatrice no es ninguna amenaza para ti. No lo hagas-

-Demasiado tarde, Dante- dijo Paolo, casi riendo- la orden fue dada. En este momento, ella debe estar…- e hizo un gesto significativo.

-¡No!- exclamó Dante.

Elsa vio como el tranquilo y sereno Dante por fin se desmoronó. No quedó en él nada de su antiguo orgullo real. Era como un niño pequeño, abandonado, mientras sus lágrimas fluían abundantemente de sus ojos. Mientras tanto, Paolo reía.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?- dijo Elsa- Beatrice no era una amenaza para ti. Estaba bajo la vigilancia de Hans-

-Guarda silencio, Elsa- dijo Paolo en tono de advertencia- mejor reza por que no se me ocurra hacer lo mismo con tu hermana-

Elsa palideció, pero no dijo nada.

-Así está mejor- dijo Paolo.

Paolo miró a Elsa, quien estaba aterrorizada por su crueldad. Dante se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, con su rostro entre sus manos, sin poder contener sus sollozos silenciosos. Elsa lo miraba con una mezcla de terror por lo que Paolo podía ser capaz, y de compasión hacia la tristeza de Dante. Ni siquiera Paolo podía negar que su prisionera era una mujer muy hermosa.

-Basta de tonterías- dijo Paolo de pronto- tengo una propuesta para ti, Elsa-

Elsa lo miró.

-Si no quieres que, como dijiste, tu destino sea quedarte aquí encerrada para siempre con este… fracaso de monarca- dijo Paolo, mirando de reojo a Dante- hay un puesto vacante en mi corte. Una hermosa reina para un poderoso rey…-

Elsa no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que se casara con él? ¿Tan cínico era? Pero la joven cuidó sus palabras. Si lo hacía enojar, la vida de Anna podía estar en peligro. Tragó saliva dolorosamente, pero no respondió.

-Veo que necesitas pensarlo- dijo Paolo, tras unos minutos de tenso silencio- no me importa, sinceramente. Si quieres podrirte en esta celda, bien por mí. Pero te estoy dando una oportunidad. Medítalo… tienes todo el tiempo del mundo-

Con una risa macabra, Paolo salió y los dejó solos.

x-x-x

Hans acompañó a Beatrice por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la habitación donde Anna y Kristoff estaban encerrados. Abrió la puerta y entró junto con ella. Kristoff estaba tirado en la cama, y Anna estaba sentada a su lado.

Dentro de la habitación, Anna se sorprendió de verlos juntos. Aún más, se sorprendió de ver las marcas de dedos en el cuello de Beatrice.

-¡Beatrice!- exclamó Anna, levantándose de pronto- ¿estás bien? ¿Qué le hiciste?- añadió mirando a Hans, furiosa- ¿cómo te atreves a lastimarla?-

Kristoff, al escuchar eso, se incorporó con algo de dificultad.

-Tranquila, Anna- susurró Beatrice con voz roncha- lady Akinra me atacó. Hans me acaba de salvar-

Anna miró a Hans, incrédula, de la misma manera que Kristoff. Hans sacudió la cabeza, en una señal para que dejara de hablar de eso. Acompañó a Beatrice para que se sentara en la cama vacía, y se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno, el día de ayer les dije a los tres que hablaría con ustedes- dijo Hans- y a eso vengo…-

Anna se sentó nuevamente junto a Kristoff, y se cruzó de brazos. Kristoff, por su parte, lo miró con curiosidad, al igual que Beatrice.

-Les voy a revelar la verdad de lo que sucedió- dijo Hans- y la razón detrás de mis acciones. No lo hago para justificarme, sino para que se unan a mí en la última fase de mi plan…-

-¡Ja! Como si fuéramos a ayudarte en cualquier cosa que…- comenzó Anna. Kristoff la interrumpió.

-¿Cuál es la siguiente fase de tu plan?- preguntó el rubio.

-Simple- dijo Hans con seriedad- salvar a Elsa-

Beatrice lo miró con incredulidad, Kristoff se sorprendió, y Anna se llevó las manos a la boca.

x-x-x

Los aliados rebeldes entraron a Arendelle. En el camino, muchos de los aldeanos se unieron a ellos. No les gustaba lo que había sucedido con Hans, y no querían que un traidor los gobernara. Los soldados de Hans no parecían ofrecer ninguna resistencia tampoco.

-¡Viva la reina Elsa!- exclamaban los rebeldes- ¡viva la princesa Anna!-

Kai, Markus y Oaken se reunieron en la entrada al castillo de Arendelle.

-Ahora es el momento, Oaken- dijo Markus- asegúrate de alejar a los soldados del palacio, mientras que Kai y yo intentamos entrar a liberar a la princesa Anna…-

-Déjenmelo a mí- dijo Oaken y, con un grito, comenzó a guiar a los rebeldes hacia el muelle. Su plan funcionó. Los soldados que rodeaban el palacio comenzaron a seguir a los rebeldes, aclarando el camino para que Markus y Kai se acercaran al palacio.

-Entraremos por la puerta de servicio- dijo Kai a Markus- habrá mucho menos vigilancia…-

Markus asintió y siguió a Kai. A su vez, fueron seguidos por Sven.

-Vamos, Sven- dijo Markus, mientras corría tras Kai hacia la entrada de servicio del palacio de Arendelle, sin poder evitar sonreír por un momento- vamos a liberar a Anna, a Kristoff… y a Beatrice-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola! Espero que les esté gustando. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12: Se acaba el tiempo

-¿Cuál es la siguiente fase de tu plan?- había preguntado Kristoff.

-Simple- dijo Hans con seriedad- salvar a Elsa-

La respuesta de Hans hizo que Anna se llevara las manos a la boca, para reprimir un grito que se le había escapado de los labios. Parpadeó varias veces y tragó saliva, segura de haber escuchado mal. Su vista pasó de Hans a Kristoff, y de Kristoff a Beatrice. Ambos parecían igual de atónitos, confirmando que Hans había dicho lo que ella había escuchado.

Anna se llenó de furia. ¿De qué estaba hablando Hans? ¿Salvar a Elsa? ¡Cuando él mismo la puso en peligro en primer lugar! La joven se puso de pie de pronto, mientras Beatrice y Kristoff aún estaban atónitos, y le dio una bofetada a Hans con la mano abierta.

-¿A qué demonios estás jugando?- gritó Anna con todas sus fuerzas, sacando a los otros dos observadores de su sorpresa anterior- ¿salvar a Elsa? ¡Tú fuiste el que causaste esto en primer lugar!-

Hans no respondió, ni dio muestra de molestia ante la tremenda bofetada. Anna se enfureció aún más, y volvió a levantar la mano, lista para repetir su acción, cuando Kristoff tomó su mano y la detuvo.

-Suéltame, Kristoff- siseó Anna, aún furiosa.

-Espera Anna- dijo Kristoff, sin mirarla, con su vista fija en Hans- deja que explique que es lo que está tratando de decir-

Hans se encogió de hombros, y se llevó a mano a su mejilla. Suspiró.

-Tu prometido tiene razón- dijo Hans- solo escuchen lo que tengo que decir. Si no estás satisfecha, puedes hacerlo nuevamente. No te voy a detener-

Anna se sentó nuevamente, y Kristoff tomó asiento junto a ella otra vez. Hans se volvió brevemente hacia Beatrice y, tomando un respiro, comenzó a hablar.

-Hace unos meses, cuando fui entregado al ministro francés y encerrado en una sucia celda en su barco de regreso a las Islas del Sur, tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar- comenzó a explicar Hans- y lo mismo ocurrió cuando llegamos a nuestro destino. Mi padre, el rey, que era un gran amigo del antiguo rey de Arendelle, me humilló en público y me sentenció a seis meses de trabajos forzados. Mis hermanos, sin saber que mi padre tenía un sincero cariño por ustedes dos, también se burlaron de mi intento fallido por ser rey. Pasé seis meses limpiando los establos del palacio-

-No era más de lo que te merecías por lo que hiciste- siseó Anna, y Kristoff la miró para que no continuara.

-Lo sé- dijo Hans- mientras estuve en ese castigo, me di cuenta de mi error. Resolví que nunca iba a volver a hacer algo contra ustedes dos, y pensé en alguna forma de compensarlas por mi anterior conducta. De todos modos, las probabilidades eran que jamás las volviera a ver-

Anna estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Kristoff la detuvo, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella suavemente. Hans continuó.

-Entonces llegó mi oportunidad- dijo Hans- mi padre me llamó a hablar con él, por primera vez desde que llegué de Arendelle. Mi padre me explicó lo sucedido, y que sería una perfecta manera de compensarles lo que había hecho. Ese día me comprometí a casarme con Beatrice, la hermana del rey Dante de Italia-

Beatrice tembló al escuchar eso. Anna no estaba satisfecha, y de nuevo interrumpió.

-¿Compensarnos? ¡Nos traicionaste!- exclamó Anna.

-Déjame terminar- dijo Hans, levemente exasperado.

Anna se cruzó de brazos. Hans volvió a tomar aire y continuó.

-El duque de Toscana había ido personalmente a las Islas del Sur a hacer un trato con mi padre- dijo Hans, ignorando el escalofrío de Beatrice al mencionar el nombre de su primo traidor- quería que se aliara con él para secuestrar a la reina de Arendelle y forzarla a ayudarlo a derrocar al rey italiano. Había acudido con mi padre por la cercanía que tenía con Arendelle, y porque había llegado a sus oídos el rumor que uno de sus hijos había intentado derrocar sin éxito a la reina Elsa, y seguramente tendría información de como hacerlo más fácil. A cambio, él ofrecía dejar el reino de Arendelle a uno de sus hijos-

Anna palideció y Kristoff apretó los puños.

-Mi padre, que siempre ha sido amigo de Arendelle, sabía que si se negaba, el duque de Toscana simplemente buscaría otro aliado- continuó Hans- así que aceptó e ideó un plan. Pareceríamos aliados pero al final, yo salvaría a la reina de Arendelle y compensaría por el daño causado anteriormente-

-Pero no…- comenzó Anna, nuevamente detenida por Kristoff.

-No entiendo- dijo Beatrice- ¿porqué intentaron envenenarme entonces?-

-El compromiso entre nosotros dos sería solo una farsa, Beatrice- explicó Hans- tú serías llevada por tu primo y el general Adberio a las Islas del Sur, y él había determinado que morirías ahí para tener una excusa para atacar Arendelle- Beatrice exhibió un escalofrío que Hans ignoró- para intentar salvar tu vida y no arruinar el plan, envié a uno de mis aliados en el barco y le ordené que causara un naufragio cerca de Arendelle. Sabía que no tendrían opción más que hacer puerto ahí. Y sabía que Elsa te acogería en su palacio-

-¿Cómo…?- comenzó Beatrice.

-Elsa tiene buen corazón- dijo Hans- ella no te lastimaría ni te usaría como rehén, aunque fueras la prometida de su enemigo. Sabía que con ella estarías a salvo-

Hans se aclaró la garganta.

-Tan pronto como Beatrice llegó a Arendelle, mi aliado sugirió al general Adberio que me enviara una carta llamarme al palacio de Elsa, y así fue como llegué a Arendelle. Para mi vergüenza, debo admitir que en un principio sí quería traicionar a Elsa y a mi padre, y convertirme en rey de Arendelle. Pero volver a ver a Elsa, conocerla mejor, saber que ella no albergaba ningún sentimiento de venganza, me hizo cambiar de parecer. Pero ni Adberio ni el duque de Toscana debían saber de mi cambio de actitud. Fui intencionalmente más desagradable que de costumbre, lo cual me libró de sospechas de parte de ellos.

-No te costó mucho trabajo ser desagradable- dijo Anna.

-Al contrario- dijo Hans- sabía que Elsa no me echaría, y sabía que no le diría nada a Beatrice. Pero tú, Anna, casi arruinas el plan en más de una ocasión. Para ello, fingí que quería vengarme de ti exclusivamente, y reafirmé mi indiferencia por Elsa. Solo tenía que esperar a que llegara la armada. Pero nuevamente el plan estuvo a punto de descubrirse. Tu amigo, el médico real, causó un revuelo al descubrir que lady Akinra había intentado envenenar a Beatrice en el barco-

Los ojos de Beatrice se humedecieron ante la mención de Markus, pero Hans lo ignoró.

-Mi aliado en el barco había cambiado el veneno por una sustancia que imita los síntomas, pero no es fatal- explicó Hans, volviéndose a Beatrice- así que nunca estuviste en peligro. El peligro fue que, cuando Markus descubrió lo sucedido, el duque de Toscana quiso adelantar el plan: asesinar a todos y llevarse a Elsa. Con dificultad, lo convencí de que valía la pena esperar. Cada conversación con él se volvía cada vez más desagradable…-

Un ruido en el exterior lo interrumpió. Hans se paró un momento y miró por la ventana. Los rebeldes se acercaban al castillo. Suspiró y volvió a sentarse junto a Beatrice.

-No me queda mucho tiempo- dijo Hans, y continuó con su explicación- cuando inició la invasión, saqué a Beatrice del palacio, para mantenerla a salvo. Mi plan era esconderla en la cabaña de Oaken, para alejarla de su primo, que tantas veces había hablado de asesinarla. Pero el estúpido le contó lo que hice con ustedes dos, lo cual la alteró, y el resultado fue que los soldados que el duque de Toscana envió conmigo se volvieron contra ella y la entregaron al duque y al general. La primer derrota-

Un golpe fuerte proveniente del exterior hizo que los otros tres se sobresaltaran, pero Hans permaneció impasivo.

-Y como esperaba, el duque jugó sucio al secuestrar a Kristoff- continuó Hans- así que Elsa fue llevada a Italia con el duque y, como lo prometió, me dio el reino de Arendelle. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Protegerlos hasta el momento indicado. Cuando Arendelle se uniera para derrotarme-

Anna iba a decir algo, pero cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho Hans. Los había encerrado, pero no permitió que les hicieran daño. En un principio dejó que Markus curara a Kristoff. Los sacó de las mazmorras y los condujo a una habitación cómoda, limpia y caliente. Liberó a Markus, a Kai y a Gerda.

-¿Porqué exiliaste a Markus?- dijo Beatrice finalmente.

-Porque sé que está enamorado de ti- dijo Hans simplemente, como si aquello fuera lógico- sabía que él, junto con los antiguos sirvientes de Elsa, no se quedarían de brazos cruzados. Formaron una alianza para rebelarse contra mí. Van a atacar el castillo. Y ahora, van a entrar por ahí…-

Hans señaló a la puerta. Los tres que lo escuchaban se volvieron a la misma simultáneamente, mientras ésta se abrió de golpe.

x-x-x

Elsa se encontraba cabizbaja en la misma celda que Dante, mirando a la tenue luz en la pequeña ranura de la puerta de la misma. No podía creer la oferta de Paolo. Ella jamás se casaría con un traidor como él. Suspiró.

-Deberías aceptar- dijo Dante en voz baja.

-¿Te volviste loco?- dijo Elsa- después de lo que ha hecho, tener el descaro de proponer algo así…-

La puerta de la celda se abrió de golpe, y por ella aparecieron el general Adberio y un puñado de soldados. Éstos entraron a la habitación y abrieron los candados de ambos, liberando las cadenas de la pared. Acto seguido, forzaron a ambos a levantarse.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Elsa.

-Órdenes de rey- dijo el general, haciendo una señal para que los soldados sacaran a Elsa y a Dante de la celda.

Ambos fueron conducidos entre las mazmorras y los horrendos pasillos a una gran sala, la cual tenía en su centro una mesa oblonga de madera, con un par de cuerdas en cada uno de sus extremos, y dos ruedas de madera en uno de sus lados. Elsa miró extrañada el peculiar mueble, pero Dante palideció a la vista del mismo. Aún más cuando detrás de ellos se encontraba Paolo.

-Buenas noches querida Elsa- dijo Paolo, haciendo que la joven diera un brinco de sorpresa. Se volvió hacia el hombre que claramente no albergaba las mejores intenciones, y palideció al ver su malvada sonrisa- esta noche te daré una nueva razón para considerar la propuesta que te hice-

Hizo una señal, y los soldados tomaron a Dante y lo arrastraron hacia el potro. Elsa quiso detenerlos, pero el general la tomó por los hombros para evitarlo. Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, Elsa miró a los soldados colocar a Dante en ese horrible artefacto. Paolo se volvió a Elsa y sonrió.

-Verás, Elsa- dijo Paolo, ignorando los esfuerzos de Dante de evitarlo- creo que eres demasiado buena para saber como funciona este artefacto. No te preocupes, en breve te lo demostraré- rió en voz baja- Dante tampoco tenía estos artefactos en su castillo, fue una adquisición reciente. Ahora, quiero que reconsideres la propuesta que te hice-

Elsa estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero el ruido mecánico, seguido de un grito ahogado de Dante, impidieron que respondiera. Por fin Elsa entendió lo que era. Se llevó las manos a la boca y cerró los ojos, negándose a mirar.

-Solo es un recordatorio de lo que sucede cuando se oponen a mí- añadió Paolo, seguido de un nuevo ruido producido por el mecanismo y un nuevo grito que en vano Dante trató de evitar.

-Déjalo- dijo Elsa con la voz quebrada, ahora cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos- por favor no lo lastimes, no por mi culpa…-

Paolo se echó a reir.

-Esto no es por tu culpa, querida- dijo Paolo cruelmente- Dante debe morir, no hay razón para mantenerlo con vida y arriesgarme a que una rebelión lo saque de aquí y lo reinstale en el trono. Esto es solo un recordatorio para ti, de lo que hago con las personas que se oponen a mí-

El general, que sostenía a Elsa por los hombros, la tomó por las muñecas y le quitó las manos de la cara, obligándola a ver, justo cuando el mecanismo se movía nuevamente. Dante ya no podía contener su dolor por más tiempo. Cada vez que se accionaba el mecanismo, el joven gritaba de dolor tan horriblemente que Elsa se encontró temblando de miedo.

-Por favor- susurró Elsa, cerrando los ojos e intentando no escuchar- por favor, detente-

Paolo sonrió maléficamente. Elsa no se había dado cuenta, pero la temperatura había empezado a bajar, y algunos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer en la sala. Elsa había perdido su frío control. Paolo levantó la mano, y los hombres dejaron de accionar el mecanismo. Dante respiraba rápida y agitadamente. Y el general soltó a Elsa. Paolo se acercó a ella y la tomó de la barbilla.

-Tres días- dijo Paolo- tienes tres días para darme tu respuesta. En tres días será la ejecución de Dante. Y la tuya, si la respuesta es la equivocada…-

Con una señal, los soldados los arrastraron de regreso a la celda.

x-x-x

La puerta se había abierto de golpe. Hans no parecía sorprendido. Por ella entraron Markus, Kai y Gerda. Markus tenía en su mano una espada desenvainada, al igual que Kai. Al ver a Hans, Markus se lanzó contra él, levantando su espada. Hans rápidamente sacó la suya y detuvo el golpe de Markus con relativa facilidad.

-No tienes anda de experiencia con la espada- dijo Hans fríamente- tengo 20 años de ventaja sobre ti. Mejor baja tu espada y escucha-

Markus iba a decir algo, cuando Beatrice se levantó.

-Markus, por favor- dijo la joven. Markus estaba sorprendido, pero obedeció y bajó su espada.

-Pasen los tres- dijo Hans, dirigiéndose también a Kai y Gerda- y cierren la puerta. No nos queda mucho tiempo-

Los recién llegados miraron la escena sin entender.

-Por favor- dijo Kristoff- Hans tiene razón. Creo que será mejor que también escuchen-

Los recién llegados miraron a los demás, dudosos, pero obedecieron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Markus a Beatrice, y ella asintió. Hans puso los ojos en blanco como respuesta.

Kristoff explicó brevemente a los recién llegados lo que Hans les había dicho, y éstos lo escucharon, atónitos. Anna, por su parte, seguía mirando a Hans con curiosidad. ¿Era el mismo Hans que las había traicionado anteriormente? ¿Porqué ese cambio? ¿Qué era lo que él había visto en Elsa para cambiar?

Una vez que Kristoff terminó el relato, Hans continuó.

-Bueno, hasta aquí son mis explicaciones de lo ocurrido- dijo el joven- ahora, mi plan para rescatar a Elsa-

-¿Qué propones?- dijo Kristoff.

-Fingiremos que la rebelión de Markus funcionó y me derrotaron- respondió Hans- no es dificil de creer, ya que los soldados se han unido a la gente de la rebelión. Dirán que me derrocaron y que ustedes reinstalaron a Anna para ser la regente de Arendelle mientras recuperamos a Elsa. Y finalmente. Anna dirá que me perdona con la condición de que los ayude a rescatar a Elsa-

-Eso es lo que tú quieres que diga- dijo Kai, aún intentando digerir lo que Hans había dicho.

-¿Cómo sabremos que no es otro de tus trucos?- dijo Markus.

-Soy el supuesto aliado del hombre que se llevó a la reina de Arendelle- dijo Hans, en un tono como si lo estuviera explicando a un grupo de niños- por supuesto que necesitarán mi ayuda. Y Anna- añadió, mirando fijamente a la joven princesa- estoy confiando completamente en ti. Estoy poniendo mi libertad y mi vida en tus manos-

Y con esas palabras fue como Kristoff entendió todo. Hans estaba arriesgando todo, incluso a ser traicionado por la misma Anna. Y era un riesgo que quería correr, si eso significaba salvar a Elsa. Fue entonces cuando supo que todo lo que Hans había dicho era verdad.

-Creo que Hans tiene razón- dijo Kristoff.

Anna miró sorprendida a Kristoff, y sonrió levemente. Las cosas se solucionarían. Recuperarían a Elsa.

Hans se puso de pie, y Kristoff lo imitó. El rubio puso sus manos en los hombros de Hans y, de pronto y sin ningún aviso, Kristoff golpeó a Hans en la cara a puño cerrado, tan fuerte que Hans cayó al suelo, tapándose la nariz y la boca para detener la salida de sangre.

-¡Kristoff!- exclamó Anna, asustada.

-¿Se puede saber porqué hiciste eso?- rugió Hans, furioso.

-Siempre había querido hacer eso- dijo Kristoff, frotándose los nudillos, ya que el golpe lo había lastimado a él también- y además, si vamos a decir que te derrotamos, tenemos que hacerlo convincente…-

x-x-x

Elsa y Dante fueron llevados, arrastrándolos, a su celda, y encadenados a la pared. Una vez que la puerta se cerró tras los guardias y quedaron completamente solos en la oscuridad, Elsa se acercó a Dante y, con sus poderes, enfrió sus articulaciones, hombros, codos, rodillas, para aliviar su dolor, aunque fuera momentáneamente.

-Lo siento muchísimo- dijo Elsa, sollozando mientras limpiaba las heridas en sus muñecas- todo esto es mi culpa-

-Nada de esto es tu culpa, Elsa- dijo Dante con dificultad- yo sabía que Paolo no me podía dejar con vida, como una amenaza latente para él. No- añadió- nada de esto es tu culpa. Él me está usando para asustarte y obtener lo que quiere-

Elsa asintió, cabizbaja.

-Debes usar tus poderes- dijo Dante tras una pausa- debes usarlos y huir de aquí. No te mereces esto. Nada de esto-

-No puedo- dijo Elsa, sin poder contener sus sollozos- si lo hago, Hans atacará a mi hermana. No puedo…-

Dante la miró con tristeza y suspiró. Sabía que era su fin, y que no había manera de salvarse. Pero sabía que Elsa no merecía el mismo destino. Tendría que convencerla.

x-x-x

Los rebeldes, liderados por Oaken, habían entrado a la explanada del palacio de Arendelle poco después del amanecer. Incluso la mayoría de los soldados, descontentos por el trato de Hans hacia su reina, se habían unido a los rebeldes y los habían ayudado a tomar la ciudad sin ningún problema.

Una vez que abrieron las puertas del palacio, Markus salió.

-Hemos vencido- anunció el joven- el tirano Hans Westegard ha sido vencido y capturado. Y nuestra princesa está libre-

La gente ovacionó aquel mensaje, y Markus señaló hacia el balcón. Ahí estaban Anna y Kristoff, sonrientes, con un supuestamente vencido Hans, golpeado y atado.

-¡Viva la princesa Anna!- exclamaron todos- ¡viva la reina Elsa!-

-Vamos a rescatar a nuestra reina- dijo Kristoff en voz alta- ¡preparen la flota! Marchamos inmediatamente a Italia a recuperarla-

La gente celebró. Tanto Kristoff como Anna sonrieron, y se volvieron a mirar a Hans. Este era el momento de la verdad. Anna dio un paso al frente. Hans tembló involuntariamente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Kristoff.

-Es cierto que Hans Westegard es un sucio traidor- dijo Anna- pero se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos a salvar a mi hermana, la reina, a cambio de su vida. Lo que concedo por el momento. Pero…- continuó, mientras escuchaba que la multitud murmuraba en desacuerdo- si Hans llega a traicionarnos, les prometo que su castigo será ejemplar-

La multitud celebró de nuevo, celebrando el discurso de Anna. Hans se relajó visiblemente. Anna no lo había traincionado.

-¿Qué piensas de todo esto?- dijo Kristoff.

-Que tenía razón- dijo Hans, con una sonrisa muy peculiar- le he dado a Arendelle un enemigo que odiar, y fueron capaces de unirse para derrotarme. Y ahora se unirán también para traer a Elsa de vuelta- su sonrisa se borró- realmente espero que esté bien-

-Lo estará- dijo Anna, convencida.

-Paolo es un hombre muy peligroso- dijo Hans, con una expresión que hizo que Anna flaqueará en su resolución- no quiero pensar en lo que sería capaz de hacer si Elsa deja de serle útil…-

Esa era la única falla potencial de su plan. Y Hans lo sabía.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola! Espero que les esté gustando. Saludos a todos. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13: Los Preparativos

Más tarde, una vez que los rebeldes se dispersaron para llevar a cabo los preparativos de la invasión a Italia, Hans se reunió con los otros para darles los detalles de su plan. Markus, Beatrice, Anna, Kristoff, Kai y Gerda.

-No tiene mayor dificultad- terminó de explicar Hans, después de un largo tiempo de planeación- pero es realmente importante que me lleven encadenado todo el tiempo, y no demuestren de ninguna manera que somos aliados?-

Kristoff asintió, pero Markus se cruzó de brazos.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo- dijo de pronto Markus, aún mirando sospechosamente a Hans- ¿porqué tenemos que seguir pretendiendo que aún eres el enemigo?-

Hans puso los ojos en blanco.

-Porque hay espías del duque en el palacio- dijo Hans- estoy seguro de ello-

Los demás se miraron.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Kristoff.

-Es lógico- dijo Hans- debieron haber visto algo sospechoso, y por eso ordenaron a lady Akinra atacar a Beatrice…-

Beatrice se llevó las manos al cuello de manera inconsciente y un escalofrío la recorrió. Markus la miró con una expresión de preocupación, y después se volvió a Hans.

-¿Hay más espías?- dijo Markus.

-Así es- respondió Hans, mirando de pronto hacia la puerta- y tratarán de hacer una o dos cosas: van a intentar liberarme o van a intentar sabotear el rescate de Elsa con ustedes. Si es la primera, así podremos descubrir quien es el espía. En el segundo caso, estaré en una posición de detenerlos-

Los demás se miraron entre sí. Parecía que Hans tenía razón. Algo que todos pensaban pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntar, era porqué Hans estaba tan interesado en salvar a Elsa. ¿Era realmente por lo que había dicho?¿Que el rey de las Islas del Sur se lo había pedido?

-Bien, hemos terminado- dijo Hans- pónganme las cadenas, y vamos. Los barcos deben estar listos-

Anna se levantó y, para sorpresa de todos, le dio la mano a Hans.

-Gracias, Hans- dijo Anna- gracias por ayudarnos a salvar a mi hermana-

Hans estuvo a punto de sonreír.

x-x-x

Una vez que salió del palacio para abordar los barcos que los llevarían a Italia, Kristoff corrió a buscar a Sven, quien tenía en su lomo una mochila con su pico y una espada, que quizá la necesitaría. Una vez que tomó las riendas de Sven, se dirigió a la entrada del palacio a esperar a Anna para llevarla al puerto.

Anna caminó por los pasillos del palacio de Arendelle. El gobierno del reino se quedaría momentáneamente en manos de Kai, su consejero de la infancia.

Anna cruzó el pasillo y entró, dudosa, en el estudio de Elsa. Su vista pasó por la pared, donde había tres cuadros. Uno de su abuelo, viejo y majestuoso, mirándola con sus brillantes ojos azules, muy parecidos a los suyos, pero con una sonrisa benigna. La segunda pintura era la de su padre, con su rostro realmente serio, y finalmente, la pintura de Elsa, del día de su coronación. El pintor que hizo ese cuadro captó muy bien la expresión temerosa de Elsa, aún antes de que sus poderes se hicieran públicos. Anna sonrió levemente.

-Resiste, Elsa- dijo Anna- ya vamos por ti-

Anna había entrado en el estudio buscando un objeto, el cual se encontraba a los pies del cuadro de Elsa. Una hermosa espada, completamente blanca, tanto la hoja como el mango y la guardia. Anna la tomó en sus manos y sonrió.

La joven princesa de Arendelle salió del palacio con la espada de su hermana en la mano, y una sonrisa confiada. Las cosas se solucionarían.

x-x-x

Markus se apresuró a su casa, y empacó algunas cosas que necesitaría. Un maletín lleno de algunos medicamentos y una vieja espada que había pertenecido a alguien de su familia. Sonrió y se apresuró al muelle.

Beatrice ya estaba ahí. Había tomado prestada una espada del palacio de Arendelle, y se encontraba mirando el galeón principal de la armada de Arendelle.

-Beatrice- dijo Markus, llegando junto a ella y sonriendo- ¿estás bien?-

Beatrice asintió, y sonrió tristemente.

-Espero que Dante esté bien- dijo Beatrice, borrando su sonrisa casi de inmediato- si Paolo intentó… hacerme esto- se llevó una mano al cuello- no quiero pensar de que es capaz de hacerle a mi hermano-

-Estará bien- dijo Markus- tiene que estarlo-

Beatrice lo miró.

-Todos los presentes tenemos alguien por quien pelear- dijo Beatrice- ¿tú porqué peleas con nosotros?-

Markus le ofreció el brazo para acompañarla a bordo del barco.

-Yo también tengo alguien por quien pelear, Beatrice- dijo en voz baja.

x-x-x

Paolo se encontraba sentado en el trono que antes había sido de Dante. El poder le sentaba bien. Era tan gratificante mirar alrededor y ver que todos sus planes habían tenido éxito. El rey italiano, su primo, estaba en uno de los calabozos y a punto de ser ejecutado. La reina de las nieves, su prisionera, chantajeada y efectivamente amenazada, lo suficiente para considerar ser su reina o morir sin presentar ninguna resistencia. Beatrice, su prima, prisionera de su aliado Hans en Arendelle, y probablemente para este momento lady Akinra ya debería haber terminado con ella, y la confirmación de ello llegaría en cualquier momento.

El palacio italiano ya había perdido su anterior esplendor. La decoración era visiblemente diferente y, hasta cierto punto, macabra y oscura.

El nuevo rey, Paolo, se encontraba disfrutando con la memoria de la cara horrorizada de la reina de Arendelle al ver de lo que era capaz. No le quedaba duda, Elsa sería suya. Mientras se encontraba pensando en ello, el general Adberio entró a la sala del trono.

-Su majestad- dijo el general, inclinándose delante de él- me temo que tengo malas noticias-

Paolo frunció el entrecejo. Más le valía que Dante no hubiera escapado de las mazmorras, o realmente mandaría ejecutar a todos los guardias de la prisión.

-Nuestros espías en Arendelle- dijo el general Adberio- lady Akinra fue descubierta y no logró asesinar a Beatrice-

Paolo hizo un gesto con el que le restaba importancia al asunto. Sabía que Beatrice no era una amenaza para su reino. En los escasos días desde que usurpó el trono, ya había intentado introducir una ley en la que ninguna mujer podría heredar el trono.

-No es todo, su majestad- continuó el general- mis informadores me dicen que el reino de Arendelle se rebeló contra Hans, que fue vencido, y la princesa Anna y sus aliados se dirigen aquí para intentar liberar a su hermana la reina-

-¿Qué dices?- rugió Pablo- ¿qué pasó con Hans?-

-Según mis reportes, fue tomado prisionero por la princesa- dijo el general

Paolo frunció el entrecejo. No había contado con que sucediera eso. Se cruzó de brazos para meditar. La nieve creada por Elsa ya se había derretido, y el calor italiano era casi insoportable. Los invasores nórdicos no podrían con su ejército en esas condiciones.

Paolo sabía que el único peligro real era que Elsa se diera cuenta de que su hermana estaba fuera de peligro, y que decidiera utilizar sus poderes en su contra. Pero sonrió. Paolo era más astuto.

-El único peligro es la reina de las nieves- dijo Paolo- debemos quitarla del juego, y fácilmente venceremos a los invasores-

-¿Cómo lo haremos?- preguntó el general.

-Paciencia- dijo Paolo- aún tenemos tiempo antes de que lleguen la princesa de Arendelle, Beatrice y los otros. Tenemos tiempo de hacer a un lado a Elsa-

Y con una sonrisa maligna, se levantó y se dirigió a los calabozos, seguido del general.

x-x-x

La flota de Arendelle zarpó antes del atardecer. Todos habían acordado que Kristoff figuraría como el almirante en jefe, aunque el joven maestro de hielo tenía nula experiencia en la materia. Hans le ayudaría, desde las sombras, a dirigir el ataque. Anna estaba de acuerdo y, fiel a las instrucciones de Hans, lo mantuvo en la celda que se encontraba sobre la cubierta del barco. Así sería mas fácil saber si el traidor se acercaba a Hans para intentar liberarlo, y Hans podría dar sus instrucciones a Kristoff.

Una vez que el fiordo de Arendelle desapareció de la vista, Anna se volvió a Kristoff.

-¿Estamos haciendo lo correcto?- preguntó Anna- ¿confiar en él es lo que Elsa haría si estuviera en mi lugar?-

Kristoff la tomó de las manos para tranquilizarla.

-Elsa haría lo que fuera necesario para recuperarte, Anna- dijo Kristoff- las intenciones de Hans parecen sinceras. Y realmente no tenemos ninguna otra opción-

Anna asintió y miró el horizonte. Sabía que pronto estarían en Italia, donde Elsa se encontraba. Y arreglaran las cosas.

x-x-x

-Mon Dieu!- exclamó el rey de Francia, horrorizado, al escuchar el relato de monsieur Laroche- c'est impossible!-

-No es imposible, votre majesté- dijo monsieur Laroche- le aseguro que los eventos ocurridos en Arendelle son tal y como se los referí. El príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur y nuestro enemigo, el duque de Toscana, causaron un golpe de estado en Arendelle y en Roma-

-No es posible- dijo el rey, llevándose las manos a la boca- no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados con esta información. ¡Debemos ayudarlos!-

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo el ministro francés- en Arendelle, se está formando una rebelión en contra del traidor Hans-

-Mmm…- meditó el rey- creo que lo más urgente seria ir a Roma, a liberar a Dante y a Elsa, que corren inminente peligro a manos de Paolo…-

El ministro asintió, y el rey se volvió a su general.

-Prepara el ejército- dijo el rey- marcharemos a Roma. Manda un mensaje al fiscal de Marsella. En menos de 2 días zarparemos-

x-x-x

En el pasillo fuera de la celda, se escuchaban un par de pasos a lo lejos. Elsa se había quedado dormida. Fatigada y drenada de energía de tanto temblar, había caído rendida en el suelo de la celda, justo a un lado de Dante. El joven suspiró al verla dormir.

-Pobre Elsa- pensó Dante- seguramente jamás había tenido tanto miedo como ahora-

Los pasos se acercaron cada vez más. Dante comenzó a preocuparse. La luz de una antorcha se acercó a la celda y se detuvo en la puerta de la misma, iluminándola a través de un hueco en la puerta. Dante se arrastró hacia Elsa, con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido con sus cadenas.

-Psss… Elsa…- dijo Dante, moviéndola levemente- despierta… algo está sucediendo-

Elsa despertó y miró a Dante con curiosidad. Apenas iba a preguntar que sucedía, cuando un ruido resonó en la celda. El sonido de la llave girando en la puerta. Elsa y Dante palidecieron y se alejaron lo más que pudieron de la puerta. Ésta se abrió, y aparecieron el general Adberio y Paolo.

Elsa miró a los recién llegados. El general tenía en sus manos un manojo de llaves, y Paolo tenía una sonrisa diferente a las anteriores. No sabía como explicarlo, pero era un indicio de que les esperaba algo mucho peor. Elsa sintió un escalofrío.

-Buenas noches, mis estimados prisioneros- dijo Paolo.

Elsa tembló, y Dante le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla. Decidió que era mejor no decir nada hasta que Paolo dijera cual era el motivo de su visita.

-Seguramente se sorprenden de vernos tan pronto- continuó Paolo, adivinando los pensamientos de sus dos prisioneros- no se preocupen, no vengo a torturarlos otra vez…-

-¿Ah, no?- dijo Dante, sin poderse contener.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Paolo- ahora que soy rey, me he dado cuenta que puedo ser más… tolerante con mis prisioneros-

Pero Dante no creyó ni una palabra. Seguía mirándolo sospechosamente, colocándose entre Elsa y los dos visitantes, en un vano esfuerzo por bloquearle la vista para disminuir su temor. Cabe mencionar que no funcionó.

-De hecho, estuve meditando- continuó Paolo- y llegué a la conclusión de que, como te voy a ejecutar mañana al anochecer, quizá sería buena idea brindarte una última cena…- Dante reprimió un escalofrío- además, tampoco he mostrado a Elsa la gratitud que se merece por haberme ayudado a ganarte la corona-

-Bajo amenazas- dijo Dante entre dientes, y cambiando sus facciones a una sonrisa sarcástica- puedes estar seguro de que estamos muy agradecidos por tu… generosidad, pero me temo que debemos declinar tu oferta-

El general hizo sonar las llaves, sobresaltando a los dos prisioneros. Paolo sonrió.

-Oh, pero insisto- dijo Paolo, haciendo una señal al general. Éste entró a la celda y liberó las cadenas de la pared. Después levantó a Elsa con tanta violencia que ésta dejó escapar un pequeño grito de dolor.

-Déjala…- dijo Dante al general, mirándolo con verdadero odio. Éste le respondió mostrándole el filo de su espada.

-Por aquí- dijo Paolo. Dante y Elsa supieron que no tenían mucha opción, y los siguieron.

x-x-x

Después de salir de los calabozos, Elsa fue llevada a aparte por Paolo a una habitación solitaria. A la joven reina no le gustaba nada lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Paolo solo la arrojó al interior y abrió sus cadenas.

-Tienes quince minutos para arreglarte- le dijo, sonriendo, y cerró la puerta por fuera, dejándola encerrada.

Elsa miró la habitación. Había una suave cama sobre la cual había un ligero vestido de seda. En el centro, había una tina. Elsa probó el agua. Estaba tibia, perfecta para un baño. Dudándolo por unos segundos, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la tina. Suspiró. Por uno o dos minutos, disfrutó el agua perfumada, y se sintió un poco mejor que antes. Salió del baño y se vistió, colocándose el vestido que estaba sobre la cama. Miró alrededor. Junto a la cama, había un hermoso tocador con un enorme espejo. Elsa se miró.

-No sé cuanto tiempo más pueda soportar esto- se dijo a sí misma, mientras se volvía a trenzar el cabello. Sacudió la cabeza- no, no puedo pensar así. Debo resistir. Debo hacerlo por Anna…-

Una vez que estuvo lista, Elsa esperó pacientemente a que Paolo volviera. Para hacer pasar el tiempo, abrió uno de los cajones del tocador, y se sorprendió al encontrar una carta. La abrió.

 _Mi queridísima Beatrice:_

 _Fiel a la promesa que hice a nuestro padre antes de su muerte, estoy intentando decidir qué es lo mejor para ti. Paolo me ha hablado de un príncipe de las Islas del Sur que ha escuchado de tu belleza y de tu bondad, y está decidido a casarse contigo. Realmente quisiera acompañarte a tu compromiso, pero Paolo no pudo manejar una situación en Toscana, así que él tomará mi lugar, entregándote al príncipe Hans Westegard. Espero que te haga feliz, y si no, se las verá conmigo._

 _Tu hermano que te ama._

 _Dante._

Elsa leyó la carta de nuevo. Quizá esa fue la ultima carta que Beatrice recibió de Dante. No sabía porqué, pero le dieron ganas de llorar. Ojalá Dante hubiera sabido que todo era una trampa. ¿A cuanta gente le había arruinado la felicidad ese hombre?

Paolo entró a la habitación y sonrió.

-Vaya, Elsa, te ves hermosa- dijo Paolo. Para Elsa, ese halago era casi un insulto, y no respondió. El malvado hombre le ofreció el brazo- vamos, nos esperan para cenar-

Elsa, dudosa, tomó el brazo del malvado nuevo rey, y éste la condujo al comedor.

x-x-x

Cuando entraron al comedor, éste estaba desierto, salvo por Dante, que ya estaba sentado, en la segunda silla a la derecha de la cabecera, y el general Adberio estaba sentado a la izquierda de la misma. Paolo dejó a Elsa en la silla justo a la derecha de la cabecera, y se sentó en la silla principal.

Lo que más llamó la atención a Dante, es que todos los sirvientes colocaron calladamente la comida en la mesa, dejaron un tarro con vino, y se retiraron de la misma manera en la que llegaron, dejando solos a los cuatro personajes.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Dante- ¿de que se trata este nuevo truco?-

Paolo sonrió.

-Ningún truco- dijo Paolo- ésta es tu última cena. Deberías aprovecharla…-

Dante lo miró sospechosamente, sin atreverse a tocar la comida, a pesar de que estaba extremadamente hambriento.

-Vamos, querido primo- dijo Paolo, tomando una pieza de carne y sirvientes en su plano- no está envenenado-

Aquella burla hizo que tanto Dante como Elsa se miraran entre sí, con mayor razón sin tocar la comida.

-Peor para ustedes- dijo Paolo, y se volvió al general y asintió- Este se levantó, tomó el tarro de vino y lo repartió entre los cuatro vasos.

Elsa tomó su vaso y miró en su interior. Era solo vino. No tenía nada extraño. Iba a llevárselo a sus labios cuando Dante la detuvo, poniendo su mano sobre la copa de Elsa.

-No bebas- le dijo Dante en voz baja.

Paolo se echó a reír y tomó su copa.

-Oh, muy mal, Dante- dijo Paolo, bebiendo gran parte del vino de su copa- has leído sobre demasiadas intrigas que no eres capaz de disfrutar esta cena que les ofrezco. Creí que serían más agradecidos si les daba algo más que pan y agua-

Elsa los miró. Tanto Paolo como el general bebían de sus copas del mismo vino que les habían servido, comían la misma comida que les habían ofrecido. No podía estar envenenados. Dante también lo comprobó. Tomó un sorbo de su vaso de vino, y nada sucedió.

-¿Ves?- dijo Paolo- tu ejecución es mañana. No tendría caso asesinarte hoy-

Elsa no estaba muy segura de que pensar. Tomó un trozo de pan y lo probó. No sabía si era por el hambre que tenía, pero estaba exquisito. Tras comer un poco, tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino.

-Ese vestido te sienta bien, reina de las Nieves- dijo Paolo, sin quitar su vista de Elsa- por supuesto, ese vestido pertenecía a Beatrice… no lo necesitará, ahora que vive en un país nórdico…-

Dante puso los ojos en blanco. Él aún se negaba a probar alimento, quizá en protesta. Elsa se sintió algo avergonzada, así que solo terminó de beber el vino de su copa.

-Lamento su falta de apetito- continuó hablando Paolo- este cordero esta en verdad exquisito. Además, lo mandé traer…-

-¿Elsa?- dijo Dante de pronto.

Elsa se volvió a Dante. Había palidecido al verla. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado, y su vista se había nublado. Después de que Dante repitiera su nombre, comenzó a escuchar solo ruidos incomprensibles. Sus ojos se negaban a mantenerse abiertos, y su cuerpo se aflojó y cayó de lado, en los brazos del horrorizado Dante. Y no supo más de sí.

-¿Elsa?¡Elsa!- gritó Dante, sacudiéndola para obligarla a despertar.

-No despertará- dijo Paolo casualmente.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- dijo Dante, furioso- ¿la envenenaste?-

-Para nada- dijo Paolo, su tono de voz cambiando a fría indiferencia- es solo una poción para dormir-

-¿Cómo te atreves?-

-Era necesario, Dante- dijo Paolo- ¿porqué crees que Adberio y yo los trajimos aquí personalmente, sin otros guardias, a pesar de ser prisioneros tan importantes?-

Dante no lo sabía, y Paolo continuó.

-Su hermana escapó de Arendelle- dijo Paolo, y Dante abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- su hermana escapó y viene hacia acá. No puedo permitir que Elsa lo sepa, ya que se volvería contra mí. Necesitaba sacarla del juego

-Elsa aún me es de utilidad, al menos como rehén. Eliminaré a esa pequeña molestia, Anna de Arendelle, junto con Beatrice, y después apagaré a la reina de las nieves…-

-¡No! ¡No te atrevas!- dijo Dante, aferrándose al cuerpo de Elsa- ¡no lo permitiré!-

-Que desperdicio… realmente es una mujer muy hermosa- dijo Paolo con indiferencia- ¡guardias!-

Una decena de guardias entraron precipitadamente al comedor.

-Llévense a este traidor de regreso a su celda- dijo mirando con desprecio a Dante- su ejecución será al amanecer. Entre más pronto me deshaga de ti, mejor. Y a Elsa, llévenla a la habitación de la princesa Beatrice. Que cuatro guardias la vigilen, y se me informe inmediatamente si despierta…-

-¡No!- exclamó Dante, forcejeando con los guardias, quienes le arrebataron a Elsa y lo sometieron con relativa facilidad- ¡no puedes hacer eso!-

-Mi querido Dante- dijo Paolo- yo soy el rey, y puedo hacer lo que me plazca…-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola! Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Por favor, no me odien por dejarlos en suspenso. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me encanta leerlos. Nos leemos muy pronto.

Abby L.


End file.
